Sword Art Online: Invitation to the show
by Otakuman9029
Summary: Kirito and friends were planning to watch Kanzaki Elsa's concert until a mysterious hooded man appeared on screen with an earth shattering annoucement. On that same day, Karen and her friends were at Elsa's concert live. His announcement will shake the foundations of the world of SAO. "Welcome to the show everyone!"
1. Prologue: Day 1

After years of reading fanfics, I decided to make on of my own. It was difficult to decide which one to go for so I decided on sword art online. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me on this.

Please note that characters from Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online will also mentioned as well. So please watch that to get a better grasp on the characters that I will include. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy!

 **November 7** **th** **2026 Kawagoe city 11:45 am**

"ugh morning already" said Kirito.

Another morning for the residents of Kawagoe city. People are going about in their daily lives living, business going well, couples going spending time together, and advertisements for VR games displaying all around the city.

Our hero lies on his bed barely awake until the blinds covering the window open up abruptly. He shields his eyes from the rays invading his room, then his little sister walks up to his bedside, seemingly the one responsible for the blinds opening and gazes upon Kirito with annoyed expression.

"Mou onii-chan it's already noon and your still sleeping!"

"Alright, alright I'm up now".

Kirito got off his bed showing a tired expression on his face. He started stretching his limbs out until his phone started going off. He checked to see that Asuna called him.

"Hey Asuna"

"Morning Kirito-kun".

" _It's almost noon though_ ". Kirito thought.

Suguha decided to cut in since Kirito had his phone on speaker.

"Morning Asuna-san".

"Ah Suguha-chan, morning".

"Onii-chan you remember what today is right?" Suguha asked.

Kirito ponders for a moment then looks at the calendar in his room. November 7th. He remembers that day. When he and everyone survived the death game SAO and managed to log out. He solemnly remembers those days, fighting for his very life trying to survive the world he was trapped in. It wasn't all bad though, he managed to have happy moments in SAO too such as meeting Asuna and getting his daughter Yui. Even so those times in SAO were moments that he never forget for the rest of his life.

Shaking those thoughts aside he replied back to Suguha.

"Ah no sorry, what today is it?"

Suguha puffed her cheeks to Kirito's question. He could hear Asuna sighing at the other end as well.

"Really onii-chan, today is the day of Kanzaki Elsa's live concert! You said to get tickets for everyone".

" _oh no I totally forgot about that!"_

"Now you remember to get tickets to get tickets beforehand right." asked Asuna.

Suguha gazes at Kirito with a intense gaze, while he nervously looks to the side sweating a little bit under the pressure from his sister and girlfriend.

"You forgot didn't you" said Sugeha.

Unable to stand the intense gaze he said apologized to them and said they were all sold out the moment they were available since he was busy with his work and Alfheim online that it slipped his mind. Note that they asked him to get them weeks ago.

"It can't be helped, we'll just have to watch it on the TV instead" said Asuna.

"I know! Why don't we a get together at Agil's bar and watch it there!" said Kirito.

"That sounds like fun! I'll get in touch Rika-chan and the rest of the girls." replied Asuna.

"Then I'll get the rest of the guys." _Though it's only Klein and Agil_."

"I can bring some snacks and drinks but your carrying them onii-chan as punishment" said Suguha.

"Yes, yes, I said I was sorry" said Kirito.

"The concert starts at 5 we'll meet up there around 4 is that okay" said Asuna.

"Yeah sound good I'll meet you there".

" Okay I love you Kirito-Kun!"

"Love you too bye".

Kirito hung up his phone and was graced with an angry look from his sister. He looked apologetic but Suguha switch to a sad look of acceptance. Kirito patted his sisters head to console her. She smiled in response and headed back into her room to get got dressed and went to the supermarket with Suguha.

As he was calling Klein and Agil while shopping, a dreadful feeling started gripping his heart. He placed his hand where his heart was trying to settle it down.

"Strange, why is today I feel like something big is going to happen"?

 **November 7 2026 3:30 pm**

Meanwhile at the backstage area of Kanzaki's concert.

A tall girl with short hair with a braid is leading a group of high school girls to the back room along with her friend. The tall girls name is Kohiruimaki Karen who is LLenn in GGO along with her friend Shinoharu Miyu whose avatar is Fukaziroh. Karen wanted the high school girls who are Team SHINC in Gun Gale Online to meet Elsa as thanks for helping her during the 2nd Squad Jam.

"I can't believe we have a chance to meet the real Kanzaki Elsa!" said Saki.

"Now boss I know your excited but we don't want to embarrass Karen-san right" said Kana.

"But Kana-chan you also wanted to meet Elsa-san as well. You even made sure you did your hair today" said Shiori.

"Th-That's not true Shiori-chan I was just-"

The rest of girls of Team SHINC giggled at the embarrassed Kana who is unable to form words to explain herself. Even Karen giggled at their banter.

"Now girls just be normal around her and introduce yourselves properly. She's a bit of a sadist but-" said Miyu.

"Miyu I know she is a bit weird, including Goushi-san, but they are still my friends" replied Karen.

"I know, I know " said Miyu.

Karen looked deadpanned at Miyu but sighed in resignation that Miyu is just being herself as usual. Karen opened the door to one of the rooms. The interior of the room was similar to the last time she met Elsa. She was greeted with the site of Elsa sitting in her chair reading a book while Goushi-san leaning on the side of the wall as if waiting for her. They both looked at the door and smiled at Karen coming in.

"Hey Elsa-san, Goushi-san good to see you two" said Karen

"Likewise Karen, are you here to invite me to your apartment this time" said Elsa while smiling at her.

Remembering that time when they finally met, she blushed a little at the bold action she did.

"N-no thanks".

"Aww".

Saki and the rest of her club members ran up to meet her and bowed while introducing themselves.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Saki Nitobe, I'm really honored to meet you and I love your music. This is the rest of my club Kana-chan, Shiori-chan, Moe-chan, Risa-chan, and Mi-chan."

Elsa merely smiled and thanked them for being fans of her work. While Elsa and the rest of the rhythmic gymnastics team were talking about her work and songs they love, Goushi was approaching Karen whispering.

"Are those the Amazon team that helped you out in the 2nd Squad Jam".

Karen nodded her head, while Miyu was sitting down and eating some of the refreshments she brought along. Goushi-san closed his eyes and nodded a bit surprised that team SHINC was a bunch of young high school girls. But he has to give them praise for being able to break his shield during the tournament.

"Are you planning on telling them about our identities in GGO?" Goushi asked.

"Yeah, they put their chance of victory aside in order to help me. Saki-chan and Miyu-chan are the only ones that knew about Elsa-san situation. Even so, they deserve to know." replied Karen. Goushi nodded at that.

"l'll consult with Elsa about it, I bet she won't mind it though. In truth I bet she'll just get a kick out of it".

"Yeah, your right." Karen awkwardly smiled.

While watching Goushi-san move up to girls and watching the amusing exchange of seeing Saki and the rest of girls get surprised by Goushi's explanation. An sudden feeling of dread started gripping her heart. Karen put her hand where her heart was attempting to calm it down.

"Hmm what's wrong Kohi? Ah I got it! You want to hear Elsa-san perform already, geez I know you and I are pumped up for this, but we still have some time before we go to our seats. " asked Miyu.

Karen shook here head in denial at her.

"No it's not that it's just I feel something big is going to happen today, not just the concert."

"Hmm is it your heroine senses tingling or something?" Miyu asked.

"My what?"

"You know, when something bad it about to happen like some big bad guy is gonna show up and ruin our peaceful life. It always happens to the heroine of a story. Oh oh! I know! The bad guy is gonna show up on the big screen in Elsa-sans concert and ruin everything!" Miyu shouted out.

Karen deadpanned at her best friend's ridiculous assumption.

" _Forget it, I feel so stupid about it. It's probably nothing._ " Karen thought.

 **November 7** **th** **2026 4:20pm**

"C'mon Kirito, you ruined my chances in getting into a live show to Kanzaki Elsa's concert man!" shouted Klein.

"I know already. I don't need you on my case. Sugu and Asuna already gave me a talking too already" exclaimed Kirito.

"Still something like this is good every once in a while." Agil said while giving refreshments to them.

Kirito and Klein were seated at a table in Agil's bar, while waiting for the girls to arrive with the rest of the snacks. Near them was a huge screen TV hanging from the ceiling giving them clear view of the show about to happen soon.

"Still you two's relationship is still as good as ever. Have you thought about inviting me to the wedding soon, eh lover boy." Klein smiled smugly while elbowing Kirito's side.

Kirito smiled at his friends antics. "I don't know what the future will hold but I hope it turns to that soon."

"If that is case let my wife and I help you plan it out. Ours turned out well, If I knew you guys earlier, I would have invited you two there as well." said Agil.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Man among the rest of us guys, I'm the only single guy left in this group. You guys trying to fan the flames of jealously in me huh!" Is there any girl out there my type guys?" shouted Klein while lying his head on the table depressingly.

 **At the concert room**

"Achoo" Miyu sneezed.

 **Back with Kirito's group**

Kirito offered a hand on Klein shoulder as if reassuring him that he'll find that special someone in his life. Suddenly the bell chimed and Asuna and rest of the girls arrived.

"Why'd you guys invite me as well? I was planning to get on GGO and do some daily's said Shino.

"Isn't today a good to get together like this Sinon-chan?" said Asuna.

"I know we are among friends, but can you at least use my real-life name instead of my GGO name." asked Sinon.

Asuna rubbed the back of her head while looking apologetic.

"Ah sorry it's just that I've gotten used to it since I also call Kazuto-Kun Kirito-kun all the time."

"Ah I know what you mean I call him Kirito-san all the time." said Silica.

Rika nodded her head too at that. "Yeah I do that too. By the way, where did you ever get that name Kirito-san?"

All eyes were sent to Kirito curiously. He sweat dropped a bit a let out a little laugh. "It's nothing special it's just a name I came up myself when I was doing my SAO avatar."

"Hmm …. well enough about that, we should get the snacks ready! The concert is gonna start soon! Turn up the volume Agil!" shouted Rika.

"Right, I got it".

TV is showing Elsa now up on stage with her guitar out and making a speech.

"Thank you all for coming all this way here, it was your efforts that I'm here today!"

The crowd roared in response to her heartfelt gratitude. Karen and Miyu are in their front row seats cheering her on, Kirito's group is also cheering for her as well.

"Well we should get started! For my first song it's called-".

Suddenly a blackout happens in the concert. Gasps and screams of panic run amok the audience, people started shouting, and some get up and try to move around to get out of the darkness.

"Kohi, where are you?!, where are you?! I'm about to be molested by some pervert next to me!" shouted Miyu.

"I'm not! I have eyes only for Kanzaki-sama!". shouted a random guy.

"I'm right next to you Miyu. Our seats are right next to each other." said Karen.

"eheheh" Miyu laughed embarrassingly.

 **With Kirito's group**

All they could see was a black screen and nothing else. They could hear the background of noises of the audience getting rowdy and the like.

"W-Whats happening right now?" asked Suguha.

"I don't know, there seems to a be a blackout. Hope they take of it soon." said Kirito.

"Aww man and at the opening part too". Klein exclaimed.

Suddenly the screen went to static, then to black and right back to static. The process kept repeating until a black hooded figure wearing a black magician's mask and a top hat appeared on the screen.

"What the hell! Who's that!" shouted Klein.

Asuna had bad feelings about the person that appeared on the screen and latched onto Kirito's arm.

"Kirito-Kun"

Kirito looks at Asuna and smiled to assure her that everything's gonna be alright. He looks back at the screen showing the black hooded person glaring at that person _"Was my horrible feeling from before coming from him?"_

"Good evening everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I suppose introductions are in order. You can all just call me the Inviter and I have something truly ground breaking to greet you all with."

In the concert the lights and screens came back on. Karen and everyone else is shocked upon seeing this Inviter on all the screens in the concert. The staff is immediately scrambling around trying to change the channel, but proving futile.

"What the hell's going on here?! What are you guys doing?!" shouted Goushi who is yelling at the staff.

"We're trying, but anything we are doing right now is not working!" shouted one of the staff.

Goushi gritted his teeth while glaring at the screen of the masked figure who is ruining Elsa's concert.

"Oh my god!? I was right! A bad guy did come to ruin Kanzaki-sans concert!" shouted Miyu.

"Miyu this is not the time right now!" said Karen.

" _What did he mean by something ground breaking?!"_

As for Kanzaki Elsa her mood was immediately ruined by this guy. She had her work face up and was ready to start her show and this guy had the nerve to ruin her concert.

" _Whoever you are I hope your ready for me to make your life a living hell!"_

"Now I'm sure your wondering what news I bring to you all. It's actually the truth of the SAO incident that never went public to you all and the in depth story of a hero that stopped Kayaba Akihiko." said the Inviter.

"What?!" said everyone.

Elsa eyes immediately went intense and was watching the screen intently. As for Karen and her friends were talking among themselves about what the Inviter said.

"This is big! The in-depth news about the SAO incident is gonna spread like wildfire! You hearing this Kohi?!" shouted Miyu.

"I know Miyu I hear you but why would he do this?"

"As if I know."

When Goushi heard what he the Inviter said, his eyes went to Elsa who was just staring at the screen. Fearing the worst he went to Elsa's side to snap her out of it.

"Elsa! c'mon let's go we need to get out of here! Elsa!"

But Elsa would not move from her spot and continued watching the screen as if entranced.

 **With Kirito's group**

"The truth of the SAO incident?" asked Sinon.

"There's no way he would know!? What he's spouting is a bunch of crap!" shouted Klein

Kirito went rigid at the Inviter's proclamation. Countless thoughts are speeding through his head each one trying to figure out his motive and why would he be doing all of this.

" _Just who are you Inviter?"_

"Now then, I would like you all to be invited to this show of mine. Are you all ready for Season 1 of Sword Art Online!" shouted the Inviter.

Everyone went tense at that, some were excited, some were scared, some were brimming with curiosity, others not wanting to hear any of this. Everyone knows though that what they are about to see would change their lives forever.


	2. Day 1: Episode 1

Okay my writing style is still pretty rough although I'm trying. I'm including the index in each chapter I write to clarify which one is the show cast and which one is the current. I will also include the same disclaimer as before as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

 **The screen immediately shifts to a vision of clouds in the it transitions to a black screen with kanji.**

" **In 2022 mankind finally…**

 **A forest area that shows vines and a dense fog covering the area. It transitions again to a black screen with kanji.**

 **brought a virtual world into existence."**

 **Camera eventually moves into a grand view of Aincrad along side a cliff.**

 **Scene changes to a birds eye view of the city with the announcer proclaiming the release of SAO and people that lined up for it.**

" **And now we begin! It's this week's MMO stream. For starters, we had you watch the PV. Looks like this is from last week's launch. What were all these people In line for? Sword Art Online! Those in front said they started waiting for three days prior to the release. Unbelievable!"**

 **It shows Kirito's computer of a live footage of the people in line for the release.**

Klein shouted in surprise at his self showing on the screen.

"Wait! That's me in there along with my friends that got the game! That day it was-

"When Sword Art Online was released." said Kirito.

Kirito clenched his hands as he remembered that day.

" **No I should say it's natural for true gamers! On today's MMO stream, we'll be covering the internationally renowned Sword Art Online, or SAO for short. Frankly speaking, none of the nervegear software so far has been able to tap into the machine's full potential." said the announcer girl.**

" **Onii-chan, I'm off to practice."**

 **A scene showing a girl leaving the house.**

"That's me! Onii-chan that was your room and you there as well!" shouted Suguha.

"I know Sugu I recognize my room from anywhere."

" _Still how in the world did he get this footage?!"_

" **Thankfully, SAO was invented by Kayaba Akihiko, the man who created the nervegear. Better yet, it's the long-awaited VRMMORPG that we all have been waiting for! It earned outstanding praise from the beta testers as well. I wanted to try it to! With only 10,000 units available, it sold out instantly online. And as you saw earlier, you won't have much luck looking for a physical copy to buy.**

 **The scene moves to Kirito equipping the nervegear on with him laying of the bed. Kirito smiles as the timer beeps to signal his moment to dive.**

" **Link start!"**

 **Myriad of colors cover the screen, eventually showing UI huds processing his info and his avatar. Another screen pops up showing Welcome to Sword Art Online! A heartbeat resonant's as it's showing a town in Kirito's vision alongside his hand firmly grasped into a fist. It finally shows Kirito's avatar on screen.**

" **I'm back… into this world!"**

 **Millions of other players started popping up all around the city. Camera zooms out showing the majesty of the city and AIncrad. The Sword Art Online screen pops up.**

 **World of Swords**

 **The scene show a whole town of people enjoying the city life of the 1** **st** **floor. Along with people forming groups and planning strategies. Kirito is seen running through the town, a red haired man manages to catch a glance at Kirito as he is running down the alleyway.**

" **Hey, you there!" said the red-haired man as he tried to catch up to Kirito.**

" **Me?"**

" **From looks of your confidant stride, I'm guessing you're a beta tester?"**

" **Y-yeah."**

" **I just started this game. Mind showing me the basics?"**

 **Kirito looked a bit hesitant of his request.**

" **I'm begging you please!" as the red haired man clapped his hand together in a prayer.**

" **The names Klein, nice to meet you."**

' **I'm Kirito."**

"Did you two avatars really look like that? You two just look a bit older than your real-selves. Also you look like a pirate Klein." Said Rika.

"Hey, it was my first VRMMORPG. I wanted to look as close to myself as possible but still look like a charming man."

"Charming, right."

"I bet yours was made the same as ours too. Probably got rid of those freckles of yours just to look cuter right?" said Klein.

"T-That's not true! Hey! Are you saying I look ugly with freckles!"

The rest of the girls giggled at Rika's denial.

"I'm surprised you guys are acting calm about this whole thing." said Agil.

"We don't have any way to stop this, the authorities will find some way to handle this." said Sinon.

"Yeah, all we can do is watch for now." said Asuna.

Agil nodded at that.

"Still though, is he planning on showing us our experiences in SAO?" asked Agil.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see." said Kirito.

 **At the concert**

"Those guys are kinda cute. The pirate guy seems pretty manly, think he's single?" asked Miyu

"Miyu, we need to get to Elsa-san and Goushi-san. C'mon Saki-chan and the rest of you, we need to stay together.

"O-Okay." Saki and the rest of team SHINC nodded as they moved around the crowd.

They still see people still watching the screen as they move about. They eventually make it to the stage where Elsa and Goushi are. However, Elsa is still rooted to her spot watching the screen, while Goushi is watching with her.

"Your not moving her to somewhere else Goushi-san?" asked Karen.

"If I do, she'll snap at me. There's nothing I can do. The staff are unable to change the channel or even shut off the power." Goushi grimaced.

"N-No way, then there is no way to do anything?" asked Karen.

"I've contacting the station but their lines are busy. All we can do is watch for now and hope the authorities settle this matter".

Karen watched the screen with of Kirito and Klein conversing. Her gaze shifted on Kirito.

" _The in-depth story of a hero, is he the one?"_

 **The screen transitions to Klein getting knocked back by a boar. Klein is laying down clutching his sore spot.**

" **My balls…"**

" **You're making it look worse than it actually is. You can't feel pain." said Kirito.**

" **Oh yeah. I just did that out of reflex."**

" **Like I said, the key is your first action. Said Kirito.**

" **I know, but he won't stay put.**

 **Kirito picked up a rock and got into a throwing stance.**

" **If you get your first action right and activate a sword skill…**

 **The rock in Kirito's hand starts to glow. He throws the rock aiming directly onto the boars behind creating a red mark.**

 **.. the system will correct your aim and ensure a hit."**

" **Action… action…"**

 **The boar starts charging at Kirito as he sidestep out of the way. He uses his sword to pin it in place.**

" **How should I put this?" Pause for a second, and once the skill activates, just let it rip."**

" **Let it rip?"**

 **Klein gets into a stance holding his sword behind his head. The sword glows as if bursting with energy.**

 **Kirito smiles and kicks the boar towards Kleins way.**

 **With a shout Klein thrusts his sword through the boar creating a long slash mark on it's side. Hp bar goes straight to empty making the boar burst into shards of data. A window pops up showing the EXP, items, and money earned.**

 **Klein enthusiastic, that he managed to kill it shouts in victory.**

" **HELL YEAH!"**

" **Congrats."**

 **Kirito high fives him for his kill.**

" **Unfortunately… Kirito sheathes his sword.**

 **.. that boar was just low-level fodder, like slimes."**

" **Wha-?! You kidding me? I thought it was just some sort of mini-boss."**

 **More spawns of boars appear.**

" **Of course not."**

" _Noob. I was able to kill more boars in a second." thought Elsa_

 **Klein uses up a sword skill impressed at the mechanic.**

" **Easy to get a hang of, right?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **Klein starts practicing his sword swings.**

" **There are a ton of skills like Blacksmithing and stuff, right?" asked Klein.**

" **Well… supposedly there's an unlimited number of them." Kirito answered.**

" **However, there are no magic-based skills."**

" **An RPG without magic skills? They're normally a given."**

 **Klein does another sword skill thrust. He starts shaking his whole body feeling the thrill.**

" **Isn't it more fun to use your own body to fight?" asked Kirito.**

" **Sure is!"**

" **Okay, let's go to the next area."**

" **Yeah, I'm more than ready!"**

 **Scene changes to near the end of the day. The sun is setting down over the area showing the various views around Aincrad.**

" **This place never ceases to amaze me. I still can't believe it's all just a game. The guy who made it is a genius. Puts me at a loss for words…**

 **Honestly, I'm glad I was born in this generation." said Klein.**

" **You're a melodramatic guy." said Kirito.**

" **But this is my full-dive experience. "**

" **Then it's your first time playing a Nervegear game?"**

" **Truth is, I rushed to get the hardware just because of SAO. I'm pretty fortunate, considering I was able to get my hands on one of only 10,000 copies. Well, you're ten times luckier, since you got to participate in the beta. Only a thousand people were allowed, after all. "**

" **Hm, I guess your right."**

" **So how far did you get in the beta?"**

" **I took two months to get to the eighth floor." replied Kirito.**

" **But now, I should be able to do it in half the time."**

" **You're pretty absorbed in this game."**

 **Kirito unsheathes his sword as if making a declaration.**

" **To be honest, during the beta, whether I was asleep or awake, SAO was all I could think about. In this world, a single blade is your ticket to the entire world. It might be just a virtual world… but I feel more alive here than I did in real life."**

Those in the concert and in Kirito's group could relate to that. Experiencing a new world to enjoy and explore. Unshackled by things in the real life was a VR worlds appeal.

" _He managed to get if a little farther than I did, I played it endlessly till I reached the 7_ _th_ _floor." thought Elsa._

 **Kirito sheathes his sword.**

" **Now then, how about we get back into hunting?"**

" **Count me in! … Is what I would like to say.**

 **Klein's stomach started growling due to the amount of time they spent playing.**

" **But I'm starving, so I'm gonna log out for a bit."**

" **Eating food in this world only tricks you into not feeling hungry."**

" **Hehe, I ordered a piping hot pizza for 5:30 ahead of time."**

' **Looks like you have it all planned out."**

" **Yup! Anyway, I'll log back in after I finish eating."**

" **I see." Kirito said sadly.**

" **Hey, later on I'll be meeting with some friends from another game. How about it? Want to be friends with them too?"**

 **Kirito seemed a bit hesitant at the invite to meeting Kleins friends.**

" **Of course it's completely up to you. There'll be plenty of chances for socializing."**

" **Yeah, sorry. Thanks."**

" **Hey, that's my line. I'll be sure to return this favor sometime in this world.**

 **Kirito chuckled at that.**

" **Well, thanks a bunch. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on."**

 **Klein stretched out his hand for a handshake. Kirito takes it to confirm their friendship.**

" **If you have any more questions, feel free to message me whenever."**

" **Yeah, I'll be counting on it!"**

 **Klein gives a goodbye hand gesture and opens his screen. As Kirito was about to leave, Klein makes a questioning sound.**

" **Huh."**

" **There's no logout button."**

" **Take another look.**

" **Hmm yeah, I can't find it anywhere.**

" **At the bottom of the main menu… "**

 **Kirito started checking his menu in settings for it but could not find it.**

" **You can't find it?"**

" **You're right."**

" **Well it's the first day of official service. It's only natural to find a bug or two. I'm sure management's freaking out."**

" **The same should go for you."**

" **huh"**

" **It's 5:25."**

 **Panic spreads around his Klein's face at the missed order for his pizza.**

" **MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE! "**

Some sounds of disgust rang through the concert audience. Goushi put his hand over is mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

"My god, the amount fattening stuff in that".

"ew that sounds disgusting". Said Misa of team SHINC.

"That doesn't sound too bad, We should get a pizza together next time Kohi." said Miyu.

"How can you two even think about eating that! Your on your own for that."

"Aww c'mon."

 **With Kirito's group**

"I think you need to order a different type of pizza Klein-san." said Siluca.

"Hey, it's actually pretty good, we'll try it next time we hang out."

"NO!" shouted some of the group.

"I tried it myself, it's not bad, but I prefer the honey and cheese one myself." said Shinon.

"Thank you Sinon-chan!"

" **Hurry up and call the GMs." said Kirito**

" **I tried, but nothing is happening. Is there another way to log out?"**

" **No, the only way for a player to log out on their own is through the logout button on the main menu."**

" **That's impossible. There has to be another way."**

" **Return!"**

" **Logout!"**

" **Escape!"**

However nothing happened at all. The feeling of dread filled everyone's mind about the SAO incident. Everyone knew that the players were unable to log out at all once they dived in.

" **I told you… There wasn't anything written in the manual about emergency logouts." said Kirito.**

" **Wha… You're kidding right?"**

" **I know."**

" **I'll just pull the Nervegear off my head…"**

 **Klein tried pulling on the helmet from his avatar. Obviously it didn't work.**

" **You can't. We can't move our bodies in the real world. A component in the Nervegear is designed to intercept all brain signals concerning movement."**

" **Seriously. Then the only option is to wait for the bug to fix."**

" **Either that, or until someone in the real world takes the Nervegear off for you."**

" **But I live alone. How about you?"**

" **I live with my mom and little sister. They'll probably notice at dinnertime-"**

 **Kirto was cut short by Klein putting both hands on his shoulders.**

" **H-how old is your sister?"**

Suguha sends a condescending gaze toward Klein, which he turns away shamelessly.

"Really Klein, you would date your friend's sister? No wonder your still single." said Agil.

"I don't need you to lecture me!"

" **She's athletic and hates games… She wouldn't fit in with people like us-"**

" **That doesn't mat- "**

 **Kirito knee's Klein in the groin for pestering him about his sister. Klein falls over to the ground grabbing his groin to try and soothe it.**

" **Right, I can't feel pain."**

" **Anyway, don't you think it's strange?"**

" **Of course I do. It's a bug after all."**

" **It can't be that simple. Inability to let players log out is a major flaw that would heavily impact the game." said Kirito.**

" **I see what your getting at.**

" **This situation would easily be resolved by rebooting the server, which would forcibly disconnect everyone. But there hasn't been an announcement."**

 **Klein showed discomfort in Kirito's words. Suddenly a bell starts ringing off in the distance surprising the two. The two were suddenly enveloped in a light, which the scene changes to them appearing in the central plaza. They see more players appearing within the plaza. Sounds of confusion can be heard by the rest of the players.**

" **Forced teleport?" said Kirito.**

 **The bell stops ringing, most likely telling that all the players were gathered up. An onlooker sees something in the sky and tells everyone else.**

" **That's-".**

 **A warning message is shown in the sky, then multiple start popping up all at once, covering most of the sky. A liquid type substance starts oozing out taking form of a giant hooded figure.**

" **What… is that?" Klein said in disbelief.**

 **People started talking saying if it's the GM or some sort of event. The hooded figure starts his speech among the populace.**

" **Attention, players. Welcome to my world."**

" **My world?"**

" **My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I'm currently the one and only person who can control this world."**

 **Surprise shown on Kirito's features. The people started talking again about what's going on.**

" **I'm sure that you've all already noticed that the logout button on the main menu has been removed. However, this is no means a mistake.**

 **I repeat… this is not a mistake but a feature of the true Sword Art Online."**

" **A feature?"**

" **You are unable to log out of SAO and nobody in the real world can remove the Nervegear or interrupt it's operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the Nervegear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life."**

 **People expressed disbelief at this revelation. A couple people tried getting out but blocked by a barrier.**

" **What's he blabbering about? He's out of his mind. Right Kirito?" said Klein.**

" **The signals emitted by the Nervegear's transmitter are really the same as microwaves. If the safety was disabled, frying a brain wouldn't be impossible." Kirito replied.**

" **Then, if we cut off the power… "**

" **No the Nervegear has an internal battery."**

 **Klein dissatisfied with the answers shrug off with a frown.**

" **But that's ridiculous. What's going on?"**

" **Unfortunately, it's currently impossible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning, and attempt to forcibly remove the Nervegear. As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one." said Kayaba.**

" **213 people?!"**

" **No way… I can't believe it!"**

" **As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game."**

 **Videos of families grieving over the deaths of the lost ones were seen. Kirito clicked his tongue and glared at Kayaba.**

" **But I'd like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on, all methods of revival in the game will no longer function. If your HP reaches zero, your avatar will perish for all eternity, and at that moment… the Nervegear will destroy your brain."**

 **A scene in Kirito's mind started pop up. His avatar got finished off by a boar, hp bar went to zero, and his body scattered into data. Kirito clenched his fist in frustration at the reality upon him. Many others were staring at Kayaba in disbelief at his declaration.**

" **There is only one condition you must meet to be free, the completion of this game. You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point of Aincrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100** **th** **floor, the game will be considered cleared."**

 **Murmurs on clearing the dungeon passed along the people.**

"Clearing a hundred floors! That's too much of a high hurdle! Shouted Miyu.

"To do that, you'll need the cooperation of all the players to make it to the top." said Karen.

"However people aren't that simple. Other people would have different goals they would achieve instead or toss off that workload onto someone else." said Goushi.

"Indeed that is true, people are not so simple after all" said Elsa.

" **Clear all 100 floors? How the hell can we do that? The beta testers couldn't make it anywhere near that high! "**

" **And lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look."**

 **Kirito immediately started going through his storage and found a mirror inside.**

" **A mirror?"**

 **Kirito materialized the mirror into his hand and with it his reflection. Light started covering the people around him including Klein and himself.**

" **Klein?"**

 **Light started covering the plaza instantly and then died out as soon as it started.**

" **You okay Kirito?"**

" **Y-yeah. Huh? Who are you?"**

" **That's what I wanna know."**

 **Kirito brought up the mirror to see his surprised real face in the reflection. Everyone is else is having the same reactions as well.**

" **Then that means… "**

" **Your Klein!"**

" **Your Kirito!"**

"Wow, I did not expect Kirito to be such young cutie boy. As for Klein, he got a bit more scruffy than his pirate look, but I dig it. Said Miyu.

"I have to admit he was younger than I thought, then again it was just an avatar after all, appearances are deceiving. Said Karen.

"Yeah, us team SHINC all look tough, but we are all cute girls right Karen-san" said Saki.

The rest of team SHINC nodded as well to confirm that fact.

"Y-yeah of course" replied Karen.

" _Although having the desire to shoot and kill me in GGO offset's that cuteness a bit"._

" **Wha- Why?" asked Klein.**

" **The scan… The Nervegear covers your entire with a high-density transmitter. So it can calculate what your face looks like. But our height and body… " said Kirito.**

" **When we first put on the Nervegear, it made us touch all over our body "for calibration", remember?"**

" **O-oh yeah.. I see it was collecting data at that time."**

" **But … this is… Why? Why is this happening?" asked Klein.**

 **Kirito pointed out to Kayaba's figure.**

" **I'm sure he'll answer that soon enough."**

" **Right now, you're probably all wondering, Why? "Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nervegear do such a thing.?" I have already achieved my goal. I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal enjoyment."**

 **Kirto glared at Kayaba's figure in hate for trapping them in here.**

" **Kayaba…"**

" **And now, the preparations are complete. This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."**

 **Kayaba's figure starts distorting and gas starts emitting from his body. It deforms as it returns into the warning messages that appeared and suddenly disappeared along with the red ambient sky, returning the original look.**

 **Silence pervades the entire area. No one spoke, no sound was made, the very air was thick with tension. The looks of disbelief were etched on the faces of all the players. The scene shifted straight to Kirito who stood with a shadow covering his eyes. A droplet of blood dropped on the stone floor, it starts showing the blood is coming from Kirito's thumb. The scene reverts back to Kirito, then back to his hand showing there was no blood at all. Kirito clenches his fist accepting this new reality.**

" _ **This is…. reality."**_

 **Scenes showing the rest of Kirito's friends at their shocked state.**

" _ **A genius created the Nervegear, and in doing so, gave birth to a true virtual reality…. Kayaba Akihiko. I can understand, since I admired him. His declaration was the truth, and nothing but the truth. Death in this game… is nothing short of reality!"**_

 **A mirror broke under Silica's feet and she cried out. That was the signal that broke the silence to the people there. Cries of protest rang out among them to the sky, desperately asking Kayaba to release them from this new reality they were trapped in. Kirito seeing their unrest started to make his move.**

" **Come with me, Klein!"**

 **Scene changes to Kirito and Klein standing in the alley.**

" **Listen up. I'll be heading to the next town as soon as possible. You should come too. If everything he said was true, if we want to survive in this world, it's vital that we get stronger. The resources available in a MMORPG… in other words, money and EXP, are limited in number. The fields around the starting town will be wiped clean of mobs. The best course of action would be to quickly move to the next town. I know the way there and any dangers we might encounter. So even if I'm only level 1, we'll make it there safely." Said Kirito.**

"You were real quick on the uptake Kirito. I would have done the same thing, if I was in your shoes." said Sinon.

Kirito grimaced at that, feeling a bit guilty in getting ahead of the other players."I had to, we needed to survive in that world. It was a do or die in that game."

The rest of the group understood that. They also had to get as strong as possible in order to survive as well. Memories of that time made them wear solumn expressions. Suguha and Sinon gave them looks of sympathies to their plight.

" **But… you know… I was in line all night to buy SAO with friends that I met in another game. I'm sure they're over there in that plaza. I can't just leave them." Said Klein.**

 **Kirito looked at his stats and it shows his health at 250 and his LV at 1.**

" _ **I can manage with only Klein… But with two others… No, even one more would be…"**_

" **Sorry."**

" **I can't keep you making you look out for me like this. So don't worry about me and head to the next town. In the last game I played, I was the leader of my guild. I'll be fine with the tricks you taught me!**

" **I see. Then, I'll leave you here. If anything happens, send me a message."**

" **Yeah!"**

 **With a depressed look that he was leaving alone he bid Klein farewell.**

" **Then… I'll see you, Klein."**

" **Kirito!"**

 **He stopped to hear what he had to say but Klein couldn't come up with the words. Kirito started moving again till Klein said something.**

" **Kirito. You… have a pretty cute face."**

 **He turned around surprised a bit by that.**

" **Your just my type."**

" **Hmp. That unkept face of yours suits you ten times better!"**

"Oh my god, are we gonna have BL! Quick turn off the screens, it's gonna get intense!" shouted Miyu.

"I think that's not the case Miyu." said Karen.

 **Kirito ran a bit then stopped to turn around to find Klein gone. With a sad look he turned and ran outside the town onto the paved path. He saw a wolf spawn in front of him. With a warcry he activated his sword skill.**

" _ **I'm.. I'm.. going to survive to the end….**_

 **A line of light from it's sword passed through the wolf from his starting position to his new position. The wolf bursted into particles signifying it's defeat.**

 _ **.. in this world!"**_

 **With one last war cry he shouted to the skies as if denying that he will not die. The scene changes to the opening. (** Author:I'm not going to bother writing that out. Too much work. You guys know it and seen it already.)

After the opening ends, Kirito and his group could only stare and gape in shock at that. It was complete silence in the only sound being made was a call coming from his phone.

 **After the opening the scene switches to a cathedral area. A stone slab with names are on it is shown along with a message appearing as names are being crossed out.**

 **One month into the game 2000 people have died.**

 **It zooms onto Kirito's name. The name Kitaro was slashed through right under Kirito's, a bad omen foretelling that he narrowly escaped death.**

 **The 1** **st** **floor and yet to be cleared. December 2** **nd** **2022.**


	3. Day 1: Episode 2

Alright I'm gonna make this clear. I will include season 1, 2 alternative gun gale online and Alicization. That is my goal. I know for a fact that It will take a while. Also by the time that the prologue and Chapter 1 is out I'll already be working on chapter 3 or 5. Same goes for this one too. I like to work ahead of time and also proofread earlier chapters that I worked on to tweak them better before I submit I know about SAO is up to Alicization. I have not read the light novel. I'm still watching Alicization right now. As for my update schedule. Hoping to be two in a month. It's still my first one so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THIS IS BEING SPREAD, ALL AROUND JAPAN?!" shouted Kirito.

The call from before was from Kikouga-san who works at the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau. He called Kirito about the spread of the Inviters's show wasn't just at Kawagoe city, but even to all the major cities of Japan even to the farthest edges.

"The entire bureau is in chaos right now, even when we tried to shut down the power it just goes back up. When we tried to unplug everything, the personal would get shocked or would faint near the outlets. We are doing everything we can to contain this. Where are you right now?"

"I'm with my friends at Agils bar. The place is rented out for us today." said Kirito.

Kikouga breathed a sigh of relief at his end.

"That's good I need you to be away from the public eye for a while, not just you, possibly your friends as well. If what you told me during your experience in SAO is true, your friends might show on the screen as well. It seems the Inviter is putting your SAO experience somehow on the screen for everyone to see. To what end, I don't know. However, I suggest staying where you are till we sort this out and obtain more info- HEY, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY AWAY FROM THE TV'S AND OUTLETS!"

The call ended abruptly. A bit shocked that the authorities can't do anything about this nationwide spread. He relayed what Kikouga said to everyone.

"N-no way, then there is no way to shut this down or anything?" asked Klein.

Kirito shook his head at Klein's question. Also a bit peeved that there is nothing to be done.

"Kirito-kun, then we have to stay at Agil's place for the night?" asked Asuna.

"Not happening, I have to head home soon " said Sinon.

"Yeah I as well" said Rika.

"Me too, my parent's would get worried." said Siluca.

"Hold on maybe we should put that thought on hold." said Agil.

"Why?" said everyone.

Agil pointed to the screen. "Because the next episode is starting soon."

Everyone looked back at the TV a bit tense at what is going to happen next.

 **Meanwhile with Karen and friends.**

"Where did you get that chair Miyu?" asked Karen.

Shinohara Miyu is currently stretching her legs out while being seated in the chair she grabbed from the staff. Although it looks weird sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, she does not care.

"I'm tired of standing up, I asked the staff to get me a chair, since I might be here for a while. Look, the rest of staff is giving those to the audience as well." said Miyu as she pointed her finger out of the staff giving them to the audience.

"I should grab some too, c'mon girls let's go grab some" said Saki.

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of team SHINC.

Goushi was on his phone, currently busy looking through it, his face showing surprise. He shows his phone to Karen next to him about the spread of Inviters's show.

"This is bad, the news and broadcast station are in a panic, we have no word of the authorities sorting this out. It's possible that they don't have the means of getting the situation under control."

"N-no way, then there's nothing they can do at all?" asked Karen.

"Most likely. Elsa, please we should- "

Goushi stopped as he went to face Elsa. She was smiling, it wasn't a peaceful smile or happy smile, no it was a maniacal smile as she continues to watch the screen.

" _No! This is bad!"_

Goushi attempted to move Elsa to somewhere else but was stopped by Elsa's hand in front of him.

"Do not stop me from watching this Goushi." said Elsa.

Her words were cold and sharp, like a blade threatening to cut him should he fail to heed her warning. Goushi gulped in fear of being killed by his love but he had to respect her wishes and thus conceded.

"A-alright, but at the very least you should get a chair for now."

Elsa nodded at that. Goushi went to back stage to grab chairs as well. She turned her gaze back onto the screen, thoughts start about this young man Kirito and couldn't contain her excitement.

" _Now then, show me everything you can offer to me KIRITO!"_

 **The scene shows a 3d model between the floors along with a cylinder connecting both of them. It eventually shows a physical representation in the SAO world.**

" _ **One month has passed since the game started, and during that time 2000 people have died. However, not one person… has cleared the first floor. Not even I, who was a beta tester, have been able to reach the boss room. But today, a boss conference for the first floor will be held."**_

The opening starts once more. Kirito and his friends are impressed with the opening.

"Seriously, who made this? This makes us look like some characters in an anime or something, not that I mind It's cool but-" Klein got cut off.

"They even have the Gleam-eyes boss in it too. But it's different, we didn't do a tag team like that. Asuna didn't run up his sword, although it's very cool to see." said Kirito.

"I wonder how did they even make this? But the singer for it is really good." said Asuna.

"Yeah, the singer has a beautiful voice, almost as good as Elsa". said Siluca.

"I'll say! Hey Asuna can you sing as well as her? I bet you be pretty good at it." Rika said.

Asuna waved her hand in denial at that. A bit flustered at the fact, saying she could sing as good as Elsa and the opening singer. "That's impossible, I do not sing all that much. I think I'll be pretty bad at it."

"That would be interesting, once this is over let's take her to karaoke to find out" said Sinon.

"Not you too Sinon-chan!"

The rest of the girls giggled at that while the guys could only smile at the exchange.

 **Meanwhile with Karen's group.**

"She is a good singer, I'm impressed." Said Miyu.

"She does have a beautiful voice, but still no way near my goddess." Goushi said.

"Hah. Anything would be inferior to Elsa-san to you." Miyu said

"True enough."

"Shut up and let me watch." Elsa said, glaring at the two.

Goushi stepped back and apologized while Miyu went behind her friend Karen in fear to what she might do to her.

"I'm truly sorry, will you punish me for this?! Will you grab the whip my goddess!" Goushi said panting a bit.

"It seems I have to, grab it for me please." said Elsa as she smiled.

Goushi a bit red-face went back to their back door room, while Karen could only smile awkwardly at the exchange.

 **The scene shows the episode name, Beater. They see a old roman like stage area with people siting down in the audience stands and one man on the stage. The man claps his hand to catch the rest's attention.**

" **Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now!"**

 **Kirito is seen taking a seat.**

" **Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name is Diavel, and my class is…. informally knight!"**

 **The rest of the players all laughed at him for his self-proclamation to his class.**

" **There's no class system here, you know." shouted a random player.**

" **Knight, he says." said another random.**

" **Is this meeting a joke, too?" Said another.**

" **Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the boss room." said Diavel.**

" **Seriously." surprised was etched onto the players.**

" **By defeating the floor boss and reaching the 2** **nd** **floor… we'll be able to show everyone in starting town that this death game can be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree everyone?"**

 **Nods can be shared among the players, they started clapping to Diavel for his encouraging words. Kirito smiled at his leadership.**

" **Okay. Now, I'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six."**

 **Surprised by that fact, Kirito looked around and saw players already forming teams.**

" **Of course, we'll be in the same party. The floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties." We'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a raid group!**

 **Eventually he was the only one left out. Kirito looked around to see if there was anyone left, there he saw a hooded girl isolated from everyone else. He shuffled a bit closer to see if he can party with her.**

" **Did you get left out too?"**

" **I wasn't left out. The others seemed to be friends already, so I didn't want to join them." said the hooded girl.**

" **So you're a solo player? How about partying with me, then? He said that the boss can't be fought alone, right? I'll be just this once."**

 **The hooded girl gave a nod at that. Kirito started a party invite with her, which she accepted. On his statues screen, he saw the name under his, which read "Asuna".**

" **All right! You guys done partying? Now- "**

" **Hold it!"**

 **The figure who interrupted Diavel hopped across the seats and onto the stage.**

" **The names Kibaou. There's something that I need to get off my chest. I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologizing to those who've died so far." He pointed his finger towards the players.**

" **Kibaou-san, the people that you're referring to are the beta testers, correct?" Asked Diavel.**

" **Of course I am! On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, abandoning all us beginners. They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others. And afterwards feigned ignorance for doing so."**

 **Kibaou angrily pointed at the players in the stands.**

" **Some of you are sure to be beta testers! We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding. I cannot and will not entrust my life to such people!"**

 **Kirito was feeling nervous but chose to remain silent. He was still struggling whether to talk until a voice rang out.**

" **Mind if I speak?"**

 **A black bald man stood up from his seat and walked over to Kibaou.**

" **My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, basically you're saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths, by apologizing and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?"**

 **Feeling a bit intimidated by his size he still answered.**

" **Y-yeah."**

 **Agil went and grabbed a book from his pocket showing it to him.**

" **This is the guidebook… I believe you have one too. It's up for free at the item shop, after all."**

" **I do. What about it?"**

" **The people who distributed these.. were the former beta testers."**

 **Agil's comment was met with surprise by the rest of the players there. Kibaou clicked his tongue for his meddling.**

" **Listen, this information was available to everyone, yet many players died. What I thought we'd be doing was planning how to fight the boss using what we learned from these deaths."**

 **Many of the players agreed with Agil. As for Kibaou, he snorted and sat down in his seat, along with Agil.**

"What a piece of shit." said Elsa.

Karen and her friends looked at Elsa surprised by what she said.

"U-um, I know that Kibaou-san wasn't a nice guy but-"

Moe of team SHINC was cut of by Elsa.

"That guy knew, he knew and still spout off that propaganda to turn them against the beta testers, how disgusting." Elsa said, her face crunched up in disgust.

"What do you mean?" asked Karen.

"He was trying to extort them Karen-san" said Goushi.

"EHH!?"

"I know that look from anywhere, remember about what he said that the beta testers should offer their valuables to make up for the people that died."

Karen and Miyu nodded at that.

"Well he confirmed that he had the book that had information about the bosses from the beta testers, he knew they were trying to help the new players but he tried to take advantage of that."

"By taking the beta-testers gear, thus leaving them with nothing. They might as well jump off a bridge, because they were gonna die sooner or later." Elsa said.

"How horrible!" said Saki.

"I can't believe it, I know the beta-testers have the advantage compared to most, but they were just trying to survive!" said Miyu.

"Kibaou was doing the same thing." said Goushi.

"What?!"

"Compared to the beta-testers that fight to survive, at least they don't get other people killed. However, it's different to him. He's the type that won't hesitate in using others,even getting them killed in order to ensure his survival. I know his kind from anywhere" Goushi said menacingly.

"T-that's not right at all!" said Risa.

"I know, but people are desperate. One month of not clearing the first floor has people's morale at an all time low."

Karen could only frown at that fact. She gazes up to the screen again hoping that Kirito might be able to change that.

" _You'll be able to do it right Kirito?"_

 **To Kirito's friends**

"What a dick." said Klein.

"Yeah things would have turned out bad if you hadn't stepped in, thanks Agil." Kirito said, thanking him.

Agil merely smiled at that. "No problem, I knew he was spouting crap, so the least I can do was to rectify the situation. I'll always have your back."

Kirito could only smile and nod in thanks.

"Hey, that hooded girl was you Asuna-san? Why were you hiding yourself?" asked Siluca.

"Because there are not that many women in SAO, so I covered myself so I wouldn't get stared at so much." said Asuna.

Sinon gave her sympathies to her plight, there were mostly guys in GGO and it annoyed her that she gets hit on, whenever she is out in the city or field.

" **Okay. May I continue?" Asked Diavel.**

 **Nods of agreement were made with the players.**

" **About the boss.. The truth is, the guidebook that was just mentioned had information about it in it's latest version. According to this, the boss is called illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he has mobs called Ruin Kobold sentinels guarding him. His arms consist of an axe and a buckler. When the last of his four health bars become red, he switches to a curved sword called a talwar. His attack patterns also change."**

" **That concludes the conference. Lastly, concerning loot distribution the money is automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that lands the last hit, and items belong to whoever gets them. "**

" **Any objections?"**

 **Sounds of confirmation were made with them. They have no problem with that.**

" **Okay, we'll leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. You're all dismissed!"**

 **Players started getting up leaving the area, others stayed behind to talk. Kirito looked and saw that the hooded girl was leaving. The scene changes, It was currently night time, Diavel and Kibaou share a brotherly drink. Asuna is seen eating a piece of bread.**

" **It tastes pretty good, doesn't it?" Kirito says as she looks at him.**

" **Mind if I sit here?**

 **He didn't get a response, so he sat next to her, she scooted a bit away.**

" **Do you really think it's good?" She asks.**

" **Of course. I've been eating it at least once a day since I got here. I put a little twist on it though."**

" **A twist?"**

 **Kirito grabs a jar from his inventory and sets it between them.**

" **Try putting this on the bread."**

 **She touched the cap, her hand glowed. Kirito held his bread out to her telling her to put it on the bread. She does so and a yellow cream appears over the bread.**

" **Cream?"**

 **Kirito does the same thing and spreads it over it. He takes a bite satisfied with it. Asuna takes a little bite on it. Immediately, she starts devouring the bread in a second. She breathes out a long sigh, disappointed there was not more.**

" **It was my reward for a quest called "The cow strikes back" from the previous town. If you want, I can tell you how to beat it."**

 **Asuna shakes her head no at that.**

" **I didn't come to this town so that I could eat good food."**

" **Then why did you?"**

" **So that I could remain myself. I'd rather survive as myself than slowly rot away in an inn back in starting town. Even if I end up dead at the hands of a monster. This game… This world, is something I won't give in to. No matter what."**

 **Kirito starts finishing the last of his bread.**

" **I don't want a party member to die on me. Worry about your life more, at least for tomorrow."**

 **The scene changes to the forest area where Diavel's group is walking through the forest. Kirito is talking to his partner while traversing.**

" **Let's review the plan. We loners are to target the guard mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels."**

" **I know."**

" **I'll deflect their pole axes with a sword skill, so switch in at that moment."**

" **Switch?"**

 **A bit surprised at his partner not knowing about switching.**

" **Could this be your first time in a party?"**

" **Yes."**

 **He slowed down until he came to a stop. He slouched forward a bit, knowing he has to explain to her what it is. The scene changes to what looks to be the door to the boss room with Diavel in the center with the rest of the players.**

" **Listen up, everyone. I just have one thing to say. Let's win!"**

 **Everyone starts acknowledging his words, but also feel very nervous in finally fighting the boss.**

" **Here we go!"**

 **Diavel opens the door to the room. Everyone starts moving carefully in the darkness. With barely any light they see a big figure sitting on a throne. His red eyes glow and the room starts lighting up the area. The Kobold lord jumps and howls along with his name "illfang the Kobold Lord", and his 4 hp bars being shown. The Sentinels start spawning and they start charging towards the group.**

" **Commence attack!"**

 **On Diavel's command, the players rush forward to meet the boss and his guards head on. As the battle progresses, Diavel starts giving commands to switch between groups.**

" **Squad A! Squad C! Switch!"**

 **When the Kobold Lord roars, Diabel recognizes this is the time for the defence group to come forward.**

" **Here it comes! Squad B, block!"**

 **Agil and Kibaou start holding off their attacks.**

" **Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch. Now! Continue switching and prepare to target the flank! Squads D, E, and F! Keep the sentinels off us!**

" **Roger!"**

 **Kirito starts fending off the sentinel and then switches with the hooded girl.**

" **Switch!"**

" **This is the third!"**

" _ **I thought she was a novice, but she has incredible dexterity. She's so fast, I can't see the tip of her blade!"**_

 **She thrusts at the sentinel three times swiftly causing it to burst into data.**

" **Good job."**

 **A sentinel starts to attack Kirito, but he manages to parry the attack.**

 **The Kobold Lord starts roaring catching everyone's attention. His last bar of hp down to the red. He starts tossing his weapons away.**

" **Just like the guidebook said." said Kibaou.**

" **Stand back. I'll go!"**

 **Diavel starts charging in. Kirito is confused for a moment at his recklessness.**

" _ **This is when we should have everyone surround it…"**_

 **Diavel tosses a smirk towards Kirito's way, which alerted him. He charges up his sword skill with shield at ready. The Kobold Lord unsheathes his weapon behind him. Kirito is surprised by the weapon it's wielding.**

" _ **That's not a talwar, it's a nodachi! This is different from the beta!"**_

 **Parrying the sentinel blow, he shouts at Diavel.**

" **Stop!"**

 **Kibaou catches wind of Kirito's shout.**

" **Jump back as far as you can!"**

 **The Kobold Lord jumps onto a pillar, then jumps to another one till he lands a blow on Diavel. He rushes and swipes at him tossing him far across the room.**

" **Diavel-han!"**

 **The Kobold lord lands in front of Kibaou's group and roars to challenge them. Kibaou glares and growls at him. Kirito runs to Diabels side.**

" **Diavel!"**

 **Kirito lifts up Diavels body slightly, seeing that his hp is dropping down he tries to grab a potion. But Diabel stops him.**

" **Why'd you go alone?"**

" **You were… a beta tester, right? I'm sure you know."**

 **Surprise crosses Kirito's face as he remembers what happens when a player lands a finishing blow on a boss.**

" **The rare item that comes with the last attack bonus. You were a beta tester, too?"**

 **Diavel smiles, while his body is starting to glow.**

" **Please…. defeat… defeat the boss... for everyone."**

 **Diavels body scatter's into data.**

 **In the concert**

The crowd cries out in grief at Diavels death, this is the first death that they have seen. It was saddening to see a good leader such as him die.

"NO! NOOO!" Moe cries out. Her knees grow weak as she covers her face at the death that happened. The girls of team SHINC tried to comfort her.

"Dammit." said Goushi.

"Why Diavel, why did a person like him had to die?!" shouted Miyu.

"I don't know Miyu, but what I do know is that, this is Kayaba's fault." said Karen.

 **Agils bar**

"Dammit!" Kirito shouted as he pound his fist on the table.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna tried to soothe him.

"Diavel, that idiot, there is no point of a rare item if your dead." Klein grimaced.

"It just never get easier, no matter how many times we see it."Agil said sadly.

"No it doesn't."

" _ **When this death game started, I was worried about my own survival".**_

 **Flashback of Kirito leaving and separated from Klein popped up.**

" _ **But Diavel, despite being a beta tester, didn't abandon the other players. You became a leader and fought bravely! You tried to do what I could not."**_

 **Kirito stands up and looks at the Kobold leader roaring at the scattered players. Kirito grips his sword, his mind set on beating the boss. His partner standing beside him.**

" **I'll help."**

" **Thanks."**

 **They both start running towards the boss. "Our strategy is the same with the sentinels!"**

" **Got it."**

 **The Kobold lord notices the two challengers running toward him. He activates his sword skill. Kirito does so as well and manages to parry the Kobold Lords blow. "Switch!"**

 **Asuna gets in close, activating her sword skill. The Kobold Lord eye refocuses on her. Kirito noticing that and shouts to warn her. "Asuna!" She notices his gaze on her and ducks in the nick of time. But her hooded robe got caught in the blow. It starts scattering around her, finally revealing her appearance. With a war shout she stabs the Lord forcing him back. Kirito gasps in awe at her partner. The scattered data of her hood gives her an almost ethereal beauty.**

"Hey it's that cute girl we saw in the opening!" shouted Miyu.

"She really is beautiful." said Karen in awe.

"Humph, she seems to be lovely lady, but not compared to-." Goushi gets cut off.

"Yeah, yeah to Elsa-san we know already." said Miyu.

 **Agil's bar.**

"What's wrong Kirito? Cat got your tongue?" said Klein giving a knowing smirk towards him.

Kirito starts looking away a bit in embarrassment. "I have to admit, the first time I saw her, I was captivated by how beautiful Asuna was."

Asuna blushes and looks away, a happy expression plastered on her face. "K-Kirito-kun!"

The rest of the girls start giving deadpanned looks at Kirito and Asuna, growing jealous at their flirting.

Agil could and sigh at Kirito's troubles. Just happy he doesn't have to deal with this kind of thing.

 **Kirito manages to snap out of his stupor. " He's coming back!" Kirito parries a blow from the boss, Asuna thrust in again at him. The boss prepares to strike at Asuna, but Kirito blocks the blows. The boss prepares to swing again and Kirito tries to parry his blow again. But the boss feints his attack and aims at Kirito's side "Dammit!".**

 **The blow away both Asuna and Kirito together on the ground. Asuna see's Kirito's health go down a bit. The boss now in front of them, charges his sword skill to finish them off. Asuna attempt to block, but hearing a shout from behind, Agil manages to parry the boss's blow pushing it away. Agil's party charges forward toward the boss.**

" **We'll hold him off until you recover!"**

" **You're…"**

 **The players charge attacking the boss. The boss blocks their blows and parries back. He jumps in the air activating it's sword skill. Kirito see's this and charges his, preparing to intercept. "Watch out!" The boss roars attempting to finish Agil's group off. Kirito is seen in the air trying to get to the boss. "Reach it!" Kirito slashes at the boss diverting it's fall away from Agil's party. Kirito barrel rolls to break his fall. He moves in attempting to finish the boss off.**

" **Asuna! One last hit! Help me out!"**

' **Roger!"**

 **Kirito and Asuna charge side by side shouting a war cry towards the boss. The boss attempts to swipe, but Kirito parries knocking his sword out of it's hand. Asuna thrusts at him followed by a slash from Kirito. Kirito makes one last slash from it's side running straight towards it's head. The force was strong enough to knock it upwards. Light starts erupting from the last blow, the boss scatters into data signifying it's defeat. The rest of the players stare in shock at the boss's defeat, until cheers erupted from them.**

 **Elsa's concert**

Cheers of applause came from the audience at the grand display of swordsmanship from Kirito and Asuna's tag team on the boss. Team SHINC is also applauding as well with stars in their eyes on how cool that was.

"That was epic! It's getting my blood pumping at this! I really wanna play a fantasy game, just so I can swing a blade!" shouted Miyu.

"I have to admit, that was really cool and intense." said Karen.

"But of course Karen-san, I'm getting giddy about this! I have to shoot something to blow off my excitement!" shouted Saki.

Goushi notices Elsa's look on the screen, a bit worried at the strange expression on her.

" _Why?! I should have been there! That was only the first boss. But that was just the life and death battle that I was hoping for! WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?"_

Elsa bit her bottom lip in frustration that she missed her once in a lifetime chance at playing SAO.

 **Agil's bar**

"Geez Kirito, trying to take the spotlight. I'm thankful you guys managed to take out the boss out for us." said Klein

"Yeah, although the problem is what happens after this." said Kirito.

Confused for a moment, Klein was about to ask till Asuna stops him.

"You'll see."

 **Kirito is taking a moment to catch his breath, a screen pops in from of him saying "Congradulation, You got the last attacking bonus!" Another screen pops up showing the item, "Coat of Midnight".**

" **Good work." said Asuna.**

" **That was some remarkable swordsmanship. Congratulations. This victory belongs to you." said Agil.**

" **No…"**

 **The players start applauding Kirito for the excellent work on taking down the boss.**

" **Why?" shouted Kibaou.**

" **Why… Why'd you let Diavel-han die?"**

" **Let him die?**

" **Exactly! You knew the boss's moves! If you shared what you knew beforehand, he wouldn't have died!"**

"Now that is bullshit! He didn't know any of his moves! He had a Nodachi instead of a Talwar!" shouted Klein.

"Although it saddening that Diavel die, he shouldn't have to blame Kirito for that!" shouted Rika.

"Guys it's ok it's in the past now." said Kirito

"Che fine, but I'm still not ok with it." said Klein. The rest of the group agreed with him as well.

 **Murmurs of dissent start among the players. "He must have been a beta tester! That's how he knew the boss's patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us! And he's not the only one isn't he? Admit it beta testers! Everyone starts getting tense, they look around to find any beta testers among them.**

" **This is bad. At this rate… "**

 **A flashback of Diavels final words rang into Kirito. "…for everyone." Kirito is thinking of what to do until he finally has an idea and starts to gulp. Agil is trying to calm them down.**

" **Hey you…"**

 **Kirito starts laughing. He continues to do so as everyone is looking at him now.**

" **A beta tester? Don't put me in the same category as those newbies."**

" **W-what?!"**

 **Kirito starts walking towards them confidently. "The majority of SAO 's one thousand beta testers… were amateurs who didn't know how to level. Even you guys are better than them. But I, for one, am different. During the beta test, I reached floors that nobody else could. I knew the boss's attack pattern because I've fought plenty of katana wielding monsters on floors far above this one. I know a lot more than that, too. More than any information broker."**

" **W-what? That's.. Forget about being a beta tester! You're a cheater! A cheater!" shouted Kibaou.**

 **The crowd starts yelling at him calling him a cheater and a beater.**

" **Beater"… That's not a bad name. That's right. I'm a beater. From now on, don't think of me as a mere beta tester."**

 **Kirito starts equipping the coat of midnight that he got giving him a villain appearance, while smirking at the players. He starts leaving, heading towards the 2** **nd** **floor. Asuna follows after him to the door.**

" **Wait. During the battle, you said my name right?"**

" **Sorry for addressing you informally. Or did I pronounce it wrong?"**

" **How did you know it?"**

" **You can see an HP bar that isn't your own around here, right? Isn't something written next to it?**

 **Asuna focuses her gaze onto her partners name below hers. "Ki-ri-to… Kirito? Is that your name?**

" **Yeah."**

 **Asuna smiles and giggles a bit. "Wow, it's been there all the time, huh?**

" **You can become strong. So if someone trustworthy ever invites you to their guild, don't turn them down. There's a definite limit for solo players, after all."**

" **Then what about you?"**

 **Kirito moves forward, he starts dissolving the party as he moves toward the door. The ending starts playing.**

"I see now, so that's what you decided Kirito?" asked Elsa.

"If he starts being a solo player, he'll die!" shouted Karen.

"Even so, he's gotta keep up being a beater, just unify the rest of the beta testers and everyone else, for Diavels sake. It's going to be rough with him." said Goushi

"Still, it's not right! That stupid spike ball head wasn't the only one that was sad about Diavel."shouted Kana.

"We'll just see where his journey takes him." said Goushi.


	4. Day 1: Episode 3

Okay everyone, up for episode 3? This is going to be a sad moment for me as well to write this out. Even so, the show must go on. I don't mind any constructive criticism. Also I expect flames. I personally don't care. I want to write this. I'll keep an open mind as I update further chapters. If you guys think the scene change with the underline is a nuisance. I can get rid of it in further chapters, probably redo the earlier ones too. Also hope you guys had a good thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL AROUND THE WORLD?!" shouted Kirito.

Kirito got another call from Kikouga on the update about the Inviter's show. It turns out that Inviter's broadcast has not only been spread nationwide, but has extended to worldwide as well.

"It seems that the Inviter's influence is more powerful, than I imagined. Not only has his broadcast been spread over Japan, but even to the other countries as well. They are having the same problems as us right now. Every media outlet in the world is currently under his is a worldwide crisis right now, some people are speculating this as some sort of phenomenon."

Kirito could only gape in shock, stupified at the revelation being presented to him.

" _How much power does this guy even have?!"_

Kikouga is sighing on the phone, running his hand through his hair, he hasn't had much of a break since the Inviter's broadcast.

"We have more info concerning that guy's broadcast, it seems it has spread to VR worlds as well. Screens are shown in the sky in each VR world for the inhabitants to see."

"Wait, it's even in the VR worlds now! What about Alfheim Online as well!" shouted Kirito.

Kirito's friends heard his outburst, surprised at the fact of the Inviter's show appearing there as well.

"Yes, many of them are affected, ALO, Alien Domination Online, Dino-World Online, Elf Sol Online, Speed-in-run Online, Hunters an Beasts Online, and even Date That Furry Online." said Kikouga.

"I'm sorry, what was that last one?"

".….Don't worry about it. Anyway, for the past couple years there has been an increase of dating virtual worlds now, ever since the seed launch. The VR dating community started off small, but has indeed I doubt you care about it that much." said Kikouga.

"Don't try to change the subject! I don't care about the dating VR news. I need to know the state of the other countries- Hey Klein, give me my phone back!"

Klein perking up at the words "dating VR", he immediately took Kirito's phone and scooted back from the group to the corner of the bar.

"Hey, Kikouga-san, it's Klein! Do you mind telling me more about these dating VR worlds please?!"

Kirito started having a tug-of-war with his phone with Klein.

"Let go! Let go!"

"I can't man! I need this, you understand don't you!" shouted Klein.

The girls could only groan at Kleins behavior when the word "dating VR" came up. They have had enough of this spectacle, they grabbed Klein and threw him back on the couch. Asuna gave Kirito his phone back.

"Sorry about that, can't you get help from the other countries?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll have a talk with my superiors about this and try to find a solution." said Kikouga.

 **Inside the concert.**

"Miyu, are you ordering food right now?" asked Karen.

"Well I'm trying to order food, but the line says that they are busy."

"Are you sure it's okay to order food here?" asked Karen.

"Well I'm hungry and so are the guys in the audience, they even brought tables look!" shouted Miyu.

Karen saw that there are now tables among the audience along with some food and beverages. It seems people are enjoying themselves right now.

"Since when did the concert became a hangout place?" asked Karen.

"Elsa talked to the manager about that and a lot of the audience agreed, some even payed to stay as well." said Goushi.

"Seriously?" said Karen

"Seriously." said Goushi.

"You want anything Kohi?" asked Miyu

Karen could only sigh at the ridiculous situation she is in, she decided to roll with it for now.

"Alright just get me pizza for now."

"Gotcha!"

Goushi looked through his phone again through the news and is once again surprised by what he found.

"Everyone, it seems that this broadcast is not only here in Japan, but also in other countries as well."

"What!" said everyone.

"Then, this means it's all over the world!" shouted Saki.

Everyone is a bit tense at the revelation, the only one who is not is Elsa. She is currently eating some dango at the moment, while still watching the screen.

"It does not matter whether it's worldwide or nationwide, I intend to enjoy this to the end, so there is no point in worrying about trivial matters."

" _It is worrying! Show some concern, please!"_ thought Karen _._

"Well let's just focus on the show. Look the third episode is starting." said Goushi.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens next, it's gonna be so cool!" said Mi.

 **A scene of a village in is shown. "Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!"**

" **Cheers!"**

 **Kirito is staring at the five people who are currently partying.**

" **And here's to Kirito-san, our savior! Cheers!" said Ducker.**

" **Cheers!"**

Kirito ran up to the screen as close as he could, he stared longingly of his old guild mates from SAO.

"Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Keita, and ….Sachi."

Kirito-Kun.

Asuna came to Kirito's side to comfort him, hugging him from his back. She knew what happened to Kirito's guildmates from what she heard from him. The very least she could do was to lessen his pain, if only a little.

"I remember that you were part of a guild back then. That's them?" said Klein.

"Klein, please can you give Kirito-kun some space?" pleaded Asuna.

Klein was confused for a moment, then an understanding look came to him as he looked at Kirito's former guildmates. He figured that they must have died, with a nod he didn't ask anymore.

Meanwhile, Kirito is clutching his hand in anger at himself as he remembered that day. Seeing them now made his heart bleed. Even if Sachi never blamed him, he could still never forgive himself no matter what.

" _Damn you Inviter! You gonna make me relive this! You bastard!"_

" **Ch-cheers…"**

" **Thanks."**

" **Thank you."**

" **You saved our hides."**

" **Thank you. Thank you so much."**

" **Don't worry about it." said Kirito.**

" **I was really scared, so I honestly felt relieved when you came to save me." said Sachi as she wiped a tear.**

" **O-oh, um, Kirito-san… I realize this is prying, but mind telling us your level?"**

 **Kirito avoids his gaze, not enthusiastic in revealing his level.**

" **Around level 20."**

 **Kirito's status bar is displayed showing his level at 40.**

" **Wow** , **that's pretty close to ours. I'm amazed that you survived on your own."**

Moe of team SHINC is confused about as to why Kirito lied about his level. "Hmm, why is he lying to them about his level?"

"It's simple, he is just trying protect himself in case they attempt to do a PK on him." said Elsa.

A bit surprised by that fact, Moe wasn't going to believe that people would actually kill each other in SAO.

"I'm sorry to say Moe-san, but during the SAO incident there were guilds that focused on PK people. Many people died to them, and some died in self-defence" said Goushi.

"What!? But why, everyone is trying to get out, why would they do this!?" shouted Saki."

"I don't know, it's unbelievable that people would do something like that, maybe they just love the thrill of doing it. Just like a real murderer." said Karen.

Team SHINC was silent after that, still trying to process how messed up people were during the SAO incident. Miyu tried comforting them about it, saying it will be okay.

"Well it seems those cat guys are okay, they are probably not going to do something like that." said Miyu.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we." said Elsa who was smiling at her naivety.

" **Keita, don't' be so polite. Solo players like me just target lone mobs. It's inefficient." said Kirito.**

" **O-Oh… I see. In that case, I know it's a bad time to ask, but how about joining our guild?"**

 **Kirito is a bit surprised at Keita's invitation.**

" **Tetsuo's the only one that can act as a vanguard since he is a mace user. This girl's name is Sachi. I'm planning to have her switch to using a sword and a shield so she can also be a vanguard. Problem is, she doesn't really know what to do. Mind coaching her a bit?"**

 **Pouting a bit at Keita's patting and treating her like a noob, she shook her head away from his hand.**

" **Quit belittling me. I mean, it's natural to be scared when you're thrown into a close combat role all of a sudden."**

" **Don't sweat it, You can just hide behind your shield. Ducker said Jokingly.**

" **Jeez, You've always been such a scaredy-cat."**

" **Poohh"**

 **The rest of the guys laughed at her "Everyone here is a member of our school's PC Research Club. Oh, but don't worry about that. You'll fit right it. No doubt about it. Right?" said Keita.**

" **Then…. I think I'll accept. Thanks."**

 **Everyone was excited about Kirito's acceptance. The opening starts up again. After the opening the title of the episode comes up "The Red-nosed Reindeer." The scene changes showing the date and place "May 9** **th** **, 2023, 20** **th** **floor: Sunlit forest." Kirito's party is seen fighting a giant mantis. The mantis shrieks out to scare them. Sachi was intimidated, but Sasamaru fended it off with his spear. The mantis tried slashing at Sachi, but she managed to block the blow.**

" **Sachi, step back."**

 **The Mantis raised his scythe arm to attempt to hit her again, but was sliced off by Kirito. He parries a blow and switches with Tetsuo, giving him the opportunity to strike it's mid section. The rewards screen pops up giving the Tetsuo experience and money and showing a level up for him.**

" **All right!" The rest of the team gives him congrats on the level up.**

 **The scene changes to the guild eating out and Keita reading the latest news of the clearing group.**

" **So the clearing group made it past the 28** **th** **floor, huh? Amazing. Hey, Kirito. What's do you think is the difference between us and the clearing group." asked Keita.**

" **Information, maybe? They monopolize the most efficient training spots and the like."**

" **I'm sure that's partly it, but I think a major factor is willpower."**

" **Willpower?"**

" **I guess you could call It determination to protect your friends or rather, all the players. Right now, even though we're the ones being protected, I'd like to believe my determination is just as strong. Of course, the safety of my friends is my top priority. However.. Someday, I hope we'll all be able to the clearing group."**

" **I see. You have a point."**

" **Maybe…."**

 **Ducker decided to drop in behind Keita after his determined speech and give him a neck hold. "Yo, leader. Nice speech!**

" **Watch it."**

" **So we're gonna be comrades with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of Blood?" asked Tetsuo.**

" **Is that a problem? Let's aim high. First, we'll all hit level 30."**

" **No way." exclaimed Sachi.**

" _ **If the Black cats improve and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there."**_ **thought Kirito.**

 **Kirito frowns and looks at his status bar to show he is level 48. The scene changes back at the inn they were staying at.**

 **Kirito's group**

"Man, I wish we could have met them, people like them would have been great at the front lines." said Klein.

"Yeah, things might have been different if Keita's group were there." said Kirito.

"Were people really that unsociable in the clearing group?" asked Silica.

"Unsociable doesn't even cut it. The air was so thick at meetings you could cut it with a butter knife." said Agil.

"Yeah, everyone just kept to their groups and we have arguments on how to take down the boss. It wasn't exactly a friendly atmosphere." said Asuna.

Silica a bit surprised at that fact could only look down crestfallen at thought the clearing group would stand united. Kirito walked up to her, to pat her head in order to cheer her up.

"It's okay, despite all that, we all wanted to get out. So that you and everyone else would make it back home."

Silica and everyone else smiled at that.

" **I have some news for you all. Including the spoils of the last hunt, we've accumulated 200,000 col!"**

 **Everyone was at awe at how much they made together. "Pretty soon, buying our own house will no longer be a dream!" said Tetsuo.**

" **I know, how about we get Sachi some new equipment?" Said Sasamaru.**

" **Sounds good.**

" **No, I'm fine with what I have now." said Sachi.**

" **Don't be so reserved. We can't make Kirito be the vanguard forever." said Ducker. '**

" **Sorry."**

" **I don't mind. Don't worry about it."**

" **Sorry, Kirito. Sachi I know it's hard switching jobs, but you've almost got it. Let's all do our best."**

 **Sachi wasn't excited at the least at that fact. "yeah."**

 **It is currently night time, Kirito is seen leaving the inn. He makes it to the wolf plains on the 28** **th** **floor. Overlooking on a hill, he see's a group of people in red samurai outfits fighting some wolves. He eyes spot a familiar looking friend on the first floor.**

" **Klein…"**

 **Klein and two of his friends stop and surround the wolf at three side. Klein activates his sword skill and slashes through the wolf turning it into particles of data. He sheaths his sword and breathes a sigh of relief. His eyes catch sight of Kirito on the hill.**

" **Well, if it isn't Kirito! Guys, I'll leave the mobs to you."**

" **Okay."**

 **Klein runs up to Kirito hoping to catch up with him. "I haven't seen you around lately. You've been training this late at night? Hey, that mark… Did you join a guild?"**

" **Yeah, sorta."**

" **Hey, whenever you're ready!" shouted one of Kleins friends.**

" **See ya." said Kirito as he moves past Klein.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Good grief… You're still worrying about before?"**

 **The scene changes to Kirito, teleporting back into town. Kirito see's a message from his inbox.**

" **This is Keita. Sachi went out and hasn't returned. We'll go looking for her in the dungeon area. If you figure something out, let me know."**

" **Sachi…"**

 **Kirito goes through his menu and activates a skill. His eyes shine green and his vision goes green. His looks through the area and sees footprints. He follows the trail, until he finds Sachi curled up under a bridge in a waterway.**

" **Sachi."**

 **Sachi looks up surprised to find that someone found her. "Kirito?"**

" **Everyone's worried." Kirito moves and sits near her.**

" **Hey, Kirito. Let's run away together." asked Sachi.**

" **Run away? From what?"**

" **From this town, the monsters, the Black cats… and Sword Art Online."**

" **A-Are you suggesting a double suicide?" Kirito asked sweating a bit.**

" **That might be good. No, I'm sorry. That was a lie. If I was prepared to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the safety of this town, right? Say, why cant' we leave? Why is our life at stake when it's only a game? What's the point?"**

" **There's probably no meaning to it. I think…"**

 **The area was silent for a while until Sachi decided to speak up again. "I'm afraid of dying." Kirito eyes widened at her confession.**

" **You're afraid of dying?"**

" **I'm so scared, I haven't been able to sleep lately.**

" **You won't die."**

" **Really? How can you be so sure?" asked Sachi.**

" **The Black Cats is by no means a weak guild. We're also taking extra precautions in ascending floors. Moreover, Tetsuo and I are here, so there's no need for you to fight as a vanguard."**

" **Will I really survive? Can I go back to the real world someday?"**

" **Yeah. You'll survive. This game won't be the end of you." said Kirito.**

 **Sachi looked dumbfounded by Kirito's words, but smiled at his resolve to protect them and her. She couldn't help but shed a tear at that.**

"Aww look at him, he definitely knows how to comfort a girl. Think they look good together Kohi?" asked Miyu.

"I don't know, maybe I suppose."

"Man, it's indecisive decisions like that is the reason why you're still single."

"You don't need to barge in to my love life!" shouted Karen.

"Aside from that, don't you think what Kirito-san said was so cool! Almost like a real hero!" said Saki with stars in her eyes."

"Hmph, hero huh, I don't think he can afford being a hero in a death game." said Elsa.

'C'mon Elsa-san, I'm pretty sure that an event is about to happen, where he saves her and she falls in love. You need to channel your inner romance!" said Kana.

" _Jeez, these girls have their heads in the clouds."_ thought Elsa.

 **The scene switches back to Kirito in the inn the Moonlit Black Cats are staying at. He is seen scrolling through his menu until he hears a knock.**

" **Come in."**

 **The door opens revealing Sachi with a pillow.**

" **Sorry. I still can't sleep."**

 **The scene switches to Kirito and Sachi sleeping in the same bed.**

" _ **If you stay in this guild, you'll be safe. You'll definitely be able to go back to the real world someday. I'm sure there are many players like Sachi who fear death. Even so, they laugh, cry and survive in the world to the best of their ability. I've never really thought about it…"**_

" **Kirito?"**

" **It's okay. You're definitely going to survive."**

 **Sachi smiled at that and went back and snuggled into her blanket.**

" **I'll protect all of you no matter what." Kirito lifts his arm up and clenches his fist.**

" _Except I couldn't. Despite my level, I still couldn't protect you and everyone else."_ Kirito clenched his fist so hard that blood started seeping out. He stared at the screen with sorrow, knowing what's going to happen next.

 **The scene changes to Keita taking off at the teleporter. "Well then, I'll be right back. Teleport to starting town."**

" **I didn't know It'd be this exciting buying our own house." said Sasamaru.**

" **That's something an old man would say!" said Ducker.**

 **Everyone in the group laughed at that.**

" **Hey, let's go make some cash while Keita's off buying the house." said Tetsuo.**

" **Oh, for furniture?" said Sachi.**

" **Then how about going to one of the upper dungeons? Asked Ducker.**

" **Wouldn't our usual hunting spots be better? Said Kirito.**

" **I'd be more efficient in the upper class dungeons." said Sasamaru.**

" **At our levels, we'll be fine." said Ducker.**

 **The scene changes to the dungeon area along with the description 27** **th** **floor dungeon June 12** **th** **2023.**

" **See? This is no problem for us." said Ducker.**

" **Just a bit more and we might make it to the front lines." said Sasamaru.**

" **You said it!" Ducker said.**

 **Ducker saw a hidden glyph on wall due to him being a thief. He put his hand on it revealing a hidden door.**

" _ **A hidden door? Here?"**_ **thought Kirito.**

 **Ducker opened the door and saw a chest in the middle of the room.**

" **It's a treasure chest!"**

 **The rest of the group excitingly went to the treasure chest ignorant of the potential danger of the lone treasure chest. Kirito sensing something wrong attempted to stop them.**

" **W-wait!"**

 **Ducker unlocked and open the treasure chest. Alarms immediately went off covering the area completely red. The hidden door closed off and a passageway opened up revealing Dark Dwarf Miners and Mineral Elementals spawning in the room.**

"Wait, those are Mineral Elementals and Dark Dwarf Miners! Those are at least level 30 and higher!" shouted Klein.

"Don't tell me this is-." said Asuna.

" **It's a trap! Guys, we need to get out of here!" shouted Kirito.**

" **Teleport to Taft!…. Teleport to Taft!" Shouted Ducker.**

" **The crystals aren't working!" said Sachi.**

" **So this is an Anti-Crystal area?" asked Kirito.**

 **The Dwarf miners charged toward them. Kirito sliced a few that were coming near them. Ducker fell forward near them. The Dwarfs pounded on Ducker, while he was screaming. His body scattered into data.**

"NOOOO!" shouted Team SHINC.

Team SHINC, Miyu and Karen covered their mouths in shock at another death happening. "Oh my god!"

The audience also gasp in shock and horror at another player dying.

 **Kirito, in his shock killed the golem in front of him and backed closer to his group. Tetsuo screamed and burst into data after getting hit.**

" **Tetsuo!" shouted Sasamaru.**

" **Dammit!" with a thrust he hit the nearest mineral golem. The golem shrugged off the blow and hit Sasamaru killing him.**

 **Kirito shouted in rage and picked up his pace killing more golems and dwarfs as they were aiming for him. Sachi is seen struggling against a golem.**

" **Sachi!" Kirito tried getting closer but was blocked off.**

" **Kirito!"**

 **Kirito took out the ones blocking him and reached his hand out toward her.**

" **Sachi!"**

 **As Sachi pushed a golem away, another one got behind her. Kirito gasp in shock, the golem landed a hit on Sachi's back. Sachi's HP bar went to zero, Sachi looked at Kirito one last time and uttered words, but they muted out. Her body burst into data. The scene changes to the town of Mujera on the 49** **th** **floor along with the date December 24** **th** **2023.**

Kirito's group could only stare in shock at what happened to Kirito's guildmates. The girls had their hands covering their mouth, while the guys could only gape at that.

"W-What happened! To suddenly cut us off like that. What in the world happened!" shouted Klein.

"MY ENTIRE GUILD JUST GOT KILLED, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! DAMMIT!" shouted Kirito.

He plunged his fist into a wooden beam, his bleeding hand bleed even more as he took his rage into yelling at Klein and at the beam. Klein and the others could only stare in shock at Kirito's outburst on him.

"K-Kirito, I'm sorry, I-"

Kirito punched the pillar once more in frustration, Asuna had enough and asked Sugeha and Agil for help.

"Kirito-kun, please enough already! Agil! Is there a medical kit somewhere around here? We need to treat him!"

"Y-yeah, I'll get it. It's in the back. Sugeha-san, go treat your brother okay, while I get it." said Agil.

"O-okay, Onii-chan, please take a seat." pleaded Suguha.

Kirito moved along with Asuna and Sugeha back to his seat, his eyes downcast as he stared at the screen.

 **In the concert**

The audience could only stare gobsmacked at the scene change after massacre of Kirito's team mates.

"What the hell just happened! What happened to Kirito!" shouted Elsa.

"How horrible." said Goushi.

Karen is still in shock from the scene. Her eyes drifted to Elsa as she questions just how insane her friend is in wanting to be a part of SAO.

" _Is this what you wanted Elsa? All this death?"_

Elsa stares back into the screen, thoughts running about where Kirito is.

" _It's unfortunate, but they should have listened to him. Kirito, you are not the type of person to die off like that."_

 **The screen shows the bustling town of people shopping and getting gifts. Kirito is seen on a bench with a shadow covering his eyes. A hooded girl starts talking behind him.**

" **Seems like you've been doin some pretty intense training lately." said Argo.**

" **Do you have any new information?" asked Kirito.**

" **Nothin' worth charging for."**

" **Some information broker you are…"**

" **This is a new event that wasn't in the beta. There's no credible source of information. On Christmas Eve, which is at midnight, the event boss, Nicholas the Renegade, will spawn. Right underneath a certain fir tree. Even the big guilds are in a frenzy searchin' for it."**

 **Kirito starts getting up, his destination set.**

" **You've got an idea where it is, don't'cha?"**

" **Maybe."**

" **You seriously gonna try solo it?"**

 **Kirito leaves the area and returns back to the inn. He is seen working things on his menu.**

" _ **In this world, resurrection is impossible. However, Nicholas the Renegade… is rumored to drop an item that can defy this rule. If I face it alone, I'll probably… die. In a place where no one can see me, I'll die meaninglessly."**_

" **A beater like you didn't have the right to be with us!"**

 **The scene changes to bridge where Kirito tells Keita what happened to the rest of the guild. Keita so shocked by that fact goes on the bridge railing to jump. Kirito surprised by his actions, he reaches out in order to stop him. However, It's too late as Keita jumped towards his death.**

Everyone in the audience and in Kirito's group stared in horror at Keita's suicide.

" _ **That's right… I… My arrogance… killed all of you. If only I… hadn't kept my level a secret. If I manage to defeat Nicholas… Sachi can be resurrected, and I'll be able to hear her last words."**_

 **Checking his map, Kirito gazes forward to a big Fir tree.**

" _ **No matter what curses she may have for me, I'll have to accept them."**_

 **Kirito runs forward through a barrier, transporting him to another area. The giant Fir tree in sight, he senses someone and moves to a defensive position. He finds Klein and his guild mates transported in his sight.**

" **Yo."**

" **You followed me?"**

" **Pretty much. Are you after the resurrection item?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Don't risk your life for something that might be a sham. This survival game isn't a joke. The moment our HP reaches zero, our brains in the real world-"**

" **Shut up."**

" **Trying to solo it is crazy! Fight with us. Whoever gets the resurrection item can keep it, no hard feelings. That's fair, right?"**

" **If I did that… there'd be no point. I have to do it alone." said Kirito as he reaches for his blade.**

 **Klein's guild mates ready themselves, but Klein holds out his arm to stop them.**

" **Listen… I can't let you die here, Kirito!"**

 **As Kirito was about to unsheathe his sword, lights started to appear around them showing a whole horde of white armored knights surrounding them. Kleins group moves to a defensive circle near Kirito.**

" **It appears you were followed too, Klein."**

" **Looks like it."**

" **The Divine Dragon Alliance?"**

" **They'll do anything for a rare item."**

" **What should we do?"**

" **I…"**

 **Klein unsheathes his sword, irritated in their meddling.**

" **God Dammit! Go, Kirito!"**

" **Klein."**

" **Go! We'll hold these guys back!**

 **Kirito was a bit hesitant, but ultimately left. He makes it to a unique looking Fir tree, knowing that he found it. A bell chimes around the area. Next, jingles start sounding the area as well. Two parallel lines of light shoot across in the sky, above the tree. A figure is seen dropping down, right in front of the tree. The figure looks like a disfigured skinny Santa Claus. The boss name being shown "Nickolas the Renegade" along with 4 HP bars shown, making creaking noises like a puppet.**

" **Shut up."**

 **The boss raises his axe attempting to attack. Kirito comes charging in with a war cry. The scene changes to Klein's group exhausted from their fight. Kirito is seen going through the barrier, in his hand is what is assumed to be the resurrection item. Klein is happy that he managed to to survive, but pauses as he looks at his face.**

 **Kirito eyes looked dead as he walks toward Klein. He tosses the item to Klein.**

" **H-Hey…"**

" **That's the resurrection item."**

 **Klein opened the item information to see what else is on it.**

" **Lemme see. The target player… within 10 seconds?"**

"10 seconds! That's practically worthless! He can't revive Sachi with that!" shouted Miyu.

"This is too sad." said Karen mournfully.

"He got his hopes up in trying to save someone. I told you girls it's a waste of time for him to play hero in this game." said Elsa.

The girls of Team SHINC were silent at Elsa's comment, still trying to cope with the harsh truth.

" **Do whatever you want with it."**

 **Kirito starts walking away until Klein grabbed his coat from behind.**

" **Kirito… Kirito!"**

 **He looks back at Klein and his begging face.**

" **You… You have to survive! Survive until the very end. Please…."**

 **Klein cries and lets go of Kirito's coat. He falls down to his knees feeling helpless that he can't do anything to help his friend.**

" **See ya."**

 **The scene switches back to the inn Kirito is staying at. He rests his head on the table until he receives a message, showing that he got a gift from Sachi.**

" **Sachi?"**

 **He pressed the button and a crystal looking item appeared. He touched what looked to be a button, lighting it up.**

" **Merry Christmas, Kirito. By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How should I put it.. You know the truth is, I never wanted to leave starting town. But If I fought with thoughts like that, I'd knew I'd definitely die someday. That in itself is nobody's fault, but mine alone. Ever since that night, you continued to assure me that I would definitely survive. So If I died, I'm sure you would try to place all the blame on yourself. That's why I decided to leave this recording behind.**

 **And aIso, I actually know what level you are. I caught a glimpse of it before. Even though I thought long and hard about why you hid your level and joined us, I never did figure out it out. But you know, when I learned how strong you were, I was glad. I was really relieved. So… even if I die, work hard to survive, okay? Live to see the end of this world, find the meaning behind it's creation, the meaning behind the presence of a weak girl like me, and the meaning behind our meeting. That's my last wish. There's still some time left. Since it's Christmas, how about a song?**

 **Sachi started humming a Christmas Carol song, as the recording was playing her song, Kirito started shedding tears on the tabletop.**

" **Bye, Kirito. Meeting you.., and being together with you.. I don't regret it at all."**

 **The scene switched to the moment of Sachi's death, her final words that were muted out were heard. "Thank you. Farewell." The crystal stopped playing and fell back on the table. The ending started playing.**

 **In the Concert.**

Everyone in the concert were shedding tears of Kirito's pain. The men had to leave to the bathroom to make sure they weren't seen shedding "Manly tear's", while the women were bawling their eyes out. They start grabbing all the tissues they could find. Karen and Miyu were wiping as many tears out of their eyes as they can and Team SHINC were a sobbing mess. Even Elsa felt his pain and shed some for Kirito.

"Oh my god! Such a poor soul! I want to go up to him right now and give him the biggest hug I can give him." screamed Miyu as she wiped her tears endlessly .

Karen nodded weakly at her, still trying to hold herself together.

 **Agil's bar**

All the girls in Kirito's group were shedding many tears as well to Kirito's pain. Agil closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer to Kirito's guild mates. Klein had his eyes closed and had frustrated look on his face.

" _Dammit Kirito, Why didn't you tell me you were suffering like this? You could have gone to us for part is the one thing I admired and hate about you. I could have least been there for you when you needed it."_

As for Kirito, he was back in his seat, eyes downcast still remembering the days of his guild mates together.

" _Sachi, I made it to the end. I.. I worked hard to survive this entire time. I don't ever regret meeting you guys. Not even once."_

Kirito's cellphone started ringing again. He checked to see it was Kikouga calling him.

" _Alright let's see what he has to say."_


	5. Day 1: Episode 4

Still hurting from episode 3. At least this one is more bearable. I'm trying to flesh these out as fast as I can and proofread them so they can get to you guys faster. I looked at my follows, favorites, and review. I have to say it's not bad considering I just started. Please support me and help me write better content. I hope to use this to possibly help me improve to write light novels and make Animation stories with this. Also Merry Christmas to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR SUPERIORS WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" shouted Kirito.

Kirito's bleeding hand was wrapped in bandages thanks to Asuna and his sister. The damage wasn't severe so he can still use it fine for now, it just throbs a little. He is using his other hand for his phone and is currently talking to Kikouga about his superiors.

"The top brass has decided to not reach out to the other countries for any additional assistance, considering we still do not know how the Inviter is able to do a worldwide broadcast and run interference. My superiors, along with some researchers have decided to let the Inviter continue his broadcast in order to …..benefit from his show." said Kikouga.

Kirito only gaped in shock at that fact. He remained still for a minute, until he exploded.

"BENEFIT FROM THIS! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE THEY GOING TO BENEFIT FROM THIS?!"

'.…The more about SAO is being shown, the more the researchers and programmers can understand about the Cardinal System that Kayaba invented. They say this is for the improvement of VR. They are trying to find ways to even profit from his broadcast.

"You have got to be kidding me. That has got to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard." exclaimed Kirito.

"The Prime Minister has shown his complaints as well. There have been various arguments about it. Ultimately, we have decided this course. We don't have the means to locate the Inviter. We have been trying to track his broadcast since the beginning and we keep getting blocked off by that bastard. We will still attempt to locate him. I don't like this any more than you, considering how much the Inviter is going to reveal, possibly "that project."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do myself. However, I hope to have your help with this Kikouga-san."

"Of course, I'll be in touch."

Kirito hangs up his phone exhausted by drama from before and by the info from Kikouga. He looks back at Klein with a apologetic look on his face.

"Klein."

"Hmm?"

"About before I'm- "

Klein holds up his hand to stop him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were on edge, especially after what happened. If you want to make it up to me, how we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah, you help me score a girl in the future and we'll call it even." smiled Klein.

"Heh, still the same as always. Alright you got a deal." said Kirito.

"Alright, high five Kirito!"

They both high five each other, but Kirito accidentally used his injured hand. Kirito winced in pain at that.

"Ow, ow, I guess I deserve that."

The girls have recovered from their crying session from before but they are still shaken up about it. Suguha being the upbeat girl she is tries to scold her brother despite feeling down.

"R-Really onii-chan? We just bandaged it, now your getting yourself hurt again." scolded Suguha.

"Sorry."

"Kirito-san why didn't you tell us about your guild?" asked Silica.

Kirito was silent for a bit, pondering what to say.

"Everyone, it was a bit personal for him. I knew all along since Kirito-kun told me, but you all know how Kirito-kun is." said Asuna.

"Still, you could have told us about it! We are your friends!" shouted Rika.

"Yeah that's right! You should know we always got your back. Not just in fighting!" shouted Klein.

Everyone nodded their heads. Kirito looks a bit taken back at their concern for his well being. He feels a bit sorry for not telling him about it.

"Sorry guys, and thanks.

Everyone smiled and nodded back to Kirito.

"On another note, there has been something that has been bothering me" said Asuna.

Everyone was curious about what Asuna means by that. "What do you mean Asuna-san?" asked Suguha.

"I mean that, the show has Kirito-kun thoughts and monologues being heard for these past episodes."

Everyone froze at Asuna's claim. Recognition and shock were shown in their eyes.

"Th-That's right! Why didn't anyone notice that!" said Rika.

"I think it's because we were so engrossed in the whole thing that it must have slipped our minds till now" said SInon.

"Still, how is this possible?! There's no way thoughts can be heard like that. It's impossible!" shouted Klein.

"Unless it was in a game." answered Kirito.

"What?" said everyone.

Kirito is pondering right now about the possibilities. Until he remembers the talk he had talked to Kikouga-san previously. "The Cardinal system."

Realization is brought to the faces of everyone.

"That's right, the Cardinal system maintains and monitors all VR worlds including Sword Art Online!" said Asuna.

"Your saying the Inviter might have access to the Cardinal system. That's how he is making this show, right Kirito?" said Agil.

"Yeah, It's the only thing I can think of that sorta makes sense. There are still some things we might need to look into. We still don't know everything about the Cardinal system, But it's good theory to work on for now."

"Well that's good, but the next episode is gonna start everyone. We'll worry about that later." said Suguha.

Everyone nodded and turned their attention back onto the screen.

 **Meanwhile in the Concert.**

Everyone is still trying to wipe off their tears from the last episode. Karen and Miyu are comforting the girls of Team SHINC, while Goushi and Elsa are talking about the recent episode.

"Kirito, you have such a big burden on you. No doubt that will make you grow stronger." said Elsa.

"Hmm, Elsa are you looking forward to it?" said Goushi.

"Of course, the deaths of his guild mates will motivate him in becoming strong enough to beat the game. Goushi, there is something I need you to look into."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Find out who was the one that cleared SAO. If my hunch is right, it might be Kirito. The authorities have covered up on who cleared the game."

"Of course. I might have some connections left, although it will take a while for them to get back to me on it."

"Do it."

"On it." Goushi starts calling on his phone.

"Hmm, what are you doing Elsa-san?" asked Karen.

"Nothing important, your face is a mess, go to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

"Your face looks like a mess too."

"Hah your right, want to go together?" Elsa said playfully.

Karen seems a bit hesitant at Elsa's advances but nods.

"Alright, but you better not try anything."

"But of course."

"You two better hurry up. The ending is finishing up and the next episode is going to start soon!" shouted Miyu.

 **The scene show a forest area with a group of people. The two girls are currently arguing with each other.**

" **What are you blabbering on about? You have that lizard to heal you, so what do you need healing crystal for?" said the red haired woman.**

 **A close up of Silica is seen along with Pina on top of her head.**

" **Right back at you! You fight from the safest position, so do you even need healing crystals!?"**

" **Of course I do. I'm not a cutesy little idol like you , Silica-chan, so the boys won't heal me.**

" **H-Hey, let's take it easy…" said the warrior of the group.**

" **Fine. You can have them. I'll never party with you again. Party invitations practically fall into my lap, after all." Silica walks the other way.**

" **W-Wait, Silica-chan!**

 **The opening starts up again. After the opening the episode title shows "The Black Swordsman"**

 **Agils bar.**

"Wahh! I'm in there now!" shouted Silica

"Well of course, looks like you get to make your debut, Silica-chan." said Rika.

"I don't want my debut!"

"Wait, this is when I'm about to meet you Silica!" said Kirito.

"Yes, I remember that day. Then that means-" Silica remembers there was some embarrassing moments when she first hung out with Kirito.

" _Oh please, don't show that, Please!"_

 **The episode title name shows called "The Black Swordsman." The scene changes to night time. Silica is using her dagger and is seen struggling against forest apes. Her Hp is half full and her level is 44. The ape attacks her with his club. Silica jumps and dodges the attack. Another tries to hit her, but she back flips in the nick of time. Pina starts blowing it's healing breath on her restoring some HP. Silica tries to reach into her pouch to grab some healing items, but runs out.**

" **I'm out of healing items!**

 **An ape knocks her into a tree in a opportune time. Her dagger slips out and lands a couple feet away. Her HP bar starts lowering down to the red. The apes start moving closer to her, panicking she tries to look for her dagger. The ape raises his club intending on finishing her off. Silica's pet gets in the way of the blow knocking it away.**

" **Pina! Pina! Pina!"**

 **Pina HP bar goes down to zero "Pina…"**

 **Pina's body starts glowing " Pina…"**

 **Silica grabs her pet in desperation calling her name, hoping she can answer her. Pina's body breaks down into data particles leaving only a feather left. Silica turns around and see's the ape attempting to finish her off. They started shaking and burst into data, Silica sees Kirito with his sword out, light fading from it. Knowing that she is safe, she cries out for her dead pet and grabs Pina's feather.**

" **Pina…. Don't leave me alone… Pina!"**

" **What's that feather?" asked Kirito.**

" **It's Pina. My partner… "**

" **Your a beast tamer? Sorry. I didn't make it in time to save your friend."**

" **No… It's because I was being reckless. I was in way over my head, thinking I could waltz out of her alone. Thank you so much… for saving me."**

" **Does that feather have an item name or something?" asked Kirito.**

 **Silica taps on the feather revealing the item name "Pina's soul" Silica cries even more as she holds the feather to her chest.**

" **Don't cry. As long as you have Pina's soul, it's still possible to resurrect her."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yes. In the southern part of the 47** **th** **floor, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard that the flower at its summit can resurrect a familiar."**

 **Silica face shone with that info, but realized it's on the 47** **th** **floor.**

" **The 47** **th** **floor…"**

" **If you reimbursed me, I'd get it for you, but… Apparently, the flower only blooms in the presence of a beast tamer."**

" **The information alone is more than I could ask for. If I work hard to level up, someday I'll…"**

" **Familiars can only be revived within three days after their death." said Kirito.**

" **No way… It's all my fault… I'm sorry, Pina."**

" **Don't worry. Three days is plenty."**

 **Kirito starts going through his inventory. He starts a trade with Silica giving some old equipment over to her.**

" **These equips will provide a stat boost of at least five extra levels. If we go together, you should be able to manage."**

" **Why would you go so far for me?" asked Silica.**

" **If you promise not to laugh , I'll tell you."**

" **I promise."**

 **Kirito puts his hand on his face to hide his embarrassment.**

" **It's because… you look like my sister."**

Both Suguha and Silica looked at each other, they stared at each other for a while taking in all their features. Both of them thinking the exact same thing.

" _Do I really look like her?"_

" _Does she really look like me?"_ __

Everyone else looks at them back and forth and think the exact same thing. _"They both really do look like each other."_

 **In the concert area.**

Team SHINC is giggling at Kirito's embarrassment, while Miyu and Elsa are smiling mischievously at him.

"Aww, how adorable. Our little hero treats her like a little sister." said Miyu

Karen smiles at the cute moment.

 **Silica is a little stunned for a moment, blinking her eyes to what Kirito said. She started laughing as soon as it registered in her mind. Kirito looked away from her a bit embarrassed.**

" **I'm sorry. Um, I'm sure the equipment's worth a lot more than I can afford, but… "**

" **No, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going out of my way to help you, after all. "**

" **Oh, my name is Silica."**

" **I'm Kirito. I hope to we get along during our time together."**

 **Kirito and Silica shake hands at their partnership. The scene changes to the 35** **th** **floor city Mishe. Both of them are seen walking through the town until a voice calls out to them.**

" **Oh, It's Silica-chan!" shouted skinny guy.**

" **You were in that forest all day. We were getting worried." said fat guy.**

" **U-um-"**

" **Party with us next time. We can go whenever you want!" said skinny guy.**

" **I appreciate the offer, but…"**

 **She puts her nervous gaze toward Kirito, until she spots his arm hanging out. She locks arms with him at that moment.**

" **I've decided to party with this guy for a while."**

 **The two glare at Kirito for taking their cute mascot away. She started walking dragging Kirito away.**

" **Sorry. I'm sorry for troubling you."**

" **Are they your fans? You sure are popular."**

" **No… I'm sure they only intend for me to be the party's mascot. Even though I realized that, I got conceited when they started calling me Dragon Tamer Silica…"**

" **Don't worry about it. We'll definitely make it in time." Kirito puts his hand over her head.**

 **Silica cheered up at that. "Right."**

" **Where's your home?" asked Silica.**

" **It's on the 50** **th** **floor, but It'll be easier if we stick together, so I think I'll spend the night here."**

" **Really. The cheesecake here is pretty good, you know!"**

" **Well, if it isn't Silica? Wow, you made it out of the forest? Good for you." said the red haired lady as she approaches them.**

" **Something wrong?" asked Kirito.**

" **No, it's nothing."**

" **Hm? Where's the lizard? Don't tell me it…"**

" **Pina died. But, I'll resurrect her, no matter what!" Silica said with resolve.**

" **Oh? So you're planning to go to the Hill of Memories? Though, will you be able to reach it at your level?" asked the lady.**

 **Silica seemed hesitant until Kirito stepped in between them.**

" **She will. It's not that dangerous of an area."**

" **Have you been seduced by her, too? From what I can see, you're not very strong."**

Elsa laughed at her comment. "Oh that's good. Bitch you shouldn't underestimate people like him. I can't wait until he puts you in your place."

" **Let's go.**

 **The red haired woman saw them go, but smirked as she has an idea.**

"I don't trust her." said Elsa.

"Well aside from the fact you called her a bitch, I don't like her either but.. " Miyu got cut off.

"Not that. I'm not talking about liking her or hating her, she is a suspicious person."

Goushi's words, when they first met rang out in Karens mind. About the PK players that target people constantly during the SAO incident until they were put down.

"Your not talking about-"

Elsa puts a finger on Karen's lip to silence her. Note, she has Goushi lifting her up to Karen's level.

"Now, now, let's not spoil the surprise. We'll wait for now and see if my hunch is right." said Elsa playfully.

"Right."

 **The scene changes to the inn room that Kirito and Silica are staying at.**

" **Why is she so mean to me?"**

" **Is SAO the first MMO you've played?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Regardless of the game, many players act differently online. Amongst them, some choose to act as villains. See how our player indicators are green? If you commit a crime, your indicator will turn orange. And the worst of that bunch are player killers. They're people who've committed murder know as "red players"."**

 **This fact surprised her, that people are actually willing to kill people.**

" **Murder!?"**

" **In a normal game, you could find entertainment in playing as a villain. However, Sword Art Online can't be treated the same way. This world isn't all fun and games." Kirito squeezes his cup in frustration.**

" **Kirito-san…."**

" **Sorry."**

 **There was a moment of silence between them, until Silica decided to speak up to cheer Kirito up.**

" **Ki-Kirito-san, you're a good person! You're my savior!" shouted Silica as she puts her hands over Kirito's.**

" **Looks like our roles got switched. Thanks, Silica." Kirito did his handsome smile at her.**

 **Silica blushed red at his smile. In a panic she tries to cool herself down, while changing the topic.**

" **Huh? I wonder why our cheesecake isn't here yet. Excuse me! We're still waiting for our dessert!"**

"Seriously Kirito, despite being smart, you were dense as hell when it came to woman back then." Klein said spitefully.

Kirito rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, while Silica was covering her face trying to look small to everyone.

Asuna was glaring at Kirito for his oblivious flirting with Silica.

" _Really Kirito-kun, I have to keep an eye on you more often."_

 **The scene changes to Silica being shown in her underwear laying down on the bed.**

" **If I told that I wanted to talk more, would he laugh at me?"**

"KYAAAAA!, KIRITO-SAN, KLEIN-SAN, AGIL-SAN, DON'T LOOK PLEASE!" shrieked Silica.

Agil did the gentleman thing and looked away, Klein was still looking and got slapped by Rika, Kirito looked away and put his hand up to block any angle looks.

" _Oh my god! I want to die. They saw me in my underwear! Wait, this is being spread around the world. Then,that means…"_

Silica pales immensely at the fact the whole world can see her half-naked self. She fainted on the spot and dropped to the floor, foam coming out of her mouth.

"Silica-Chan!" shouted everyone.

"Quick, get her some place to rest!" shouted Kirito.

"I have a rest area in the back. I'll take her." said Agil as he carried her there.

 **In the concert**

Some guys in the audience whistled at the fan service being shown. The ladies in the audience blocked their eyes or slapped them silly. Karen and the rest of the girls offer Silica their sympathies, while Goushi just looked uninterested, but looked away anyway.

"Is the Inviter some pervert or something, did he really have to show that?" asked Karen.

"Poor Silica-chan." said Shiori.

"Hmm, for such a young girl, she is growing up splendidly." said Miyu.

 **A knock was heard on Silica's door.**

" **Silica, are you still awake?"**

" **K-Kirito-san?!"**

" **I forgot to tell you about the 47** **th** **floor. Would tomorrow be better?"**

" **Now's fine. Your timing's actually perfe-" Silica realizes her state before she opens the door. She changes to casual clothes before letting Kirito in.**

" _ **That was close."**_

 **Kirito prepares the table and places a small item down. He notices her looking down on the floor.**

" **Silica, something wrong?"**

" **No, don't mind me. Kirito-san what's that?"**

" **It's called a Mirage Sphere."**

 **Kirito pushes a button. The sphere opens up and reveals a map of the 47** **th** **Floor.**

" **Beautiful."**

" **This part is the 47** **th** **floor's town area. And over here is the Hill of Memories. So this is the route we'll be taking…" Kirito stops as if sensing someone.**

" **Kirito-"**

" **shhh" Kirito bust open their door.**

" **Who's there?" Kirito barely sees someone vault over the stairway.**

" **What was that?" asked Silica.**

" **Someone was eavesdropping."**

" **B-But sounds are supposed to be inaudible across doors unless you knock…"**

" **It's a different story if you upgrade your hearing skill. Not many would bother to do that though."**

" **Why would they eavesdrop on us?"**

 **Kirito looks back with a serious look. The scene changes to the 47** **th** **floor Floria along with the date February 24** **th** **2024\. Kirito and Silica appear out of the teleporter. Silica is happily surprised at the flower garden around the area.**

" **This looks like some place from a fairy tale!"**

" **This floor is known as the Flower Garden, because it's nearly covered by them."**

 **Silica runs toward a garden and kneels down to sniffs the flowers. She looks around the area.**

" **Th-This place is…"**

 **She sees couples all around the area. Her face turns bright red.**

" **Silica?"**

" **Oh, yes! Sorry to keep you waiting." She says dusting herself off.**

" **You okay/"**

" **Oh, I'm just fine…"**

" **Let's go."**

" **Okay."**

 **Kirito shows a transport crystal to her.**

" **This is…"**

" **If things get dangerous and I tell you to run, be sure to use this crystal to teleport away to a town."**

" **But…"**

" **Promise me." said Kirito.**

" **I understand." Silica takes the transport crystal from Kirito.**

" **Then let's get going. If we follow this path, we'll reach the Hill of Memories."**

 **Kirito starts walking ahead. Silica runs and walks beside Kirito on the path.**

" **Um, Kirito-san…"**

 **Just then, vines grab onto Silica's legs and lifts her upside down. Silica pull up her skirt in time before it falls down. A man-eating plant monster is shown with it's mouth open attempting to eat Silica. Silica screams waving her knife around.**

" **Calm down, Silica! This monster's just fodder!"**

" **Ki-Kirito-san, save me! Save me with your eyes closed!"**

 **Kirito puts his hand in front of his eyes, with his lone eye peeking between his fingers.**

" **That would be… pretty tough."**

" **Y-You pollen brain! Enough already!" Silica cuts both of the vines holding her up. She activates her skill and thrusts her dagger into the plants head killing it.**

 **Silica looks back at Kirito, tears threatening to fall.**

" **Did you see it?"**

" **Nope." Kirito closes the peeking eye between his fingers.**

 **The rest of the trip Silica talks to Kirito, while they take care of the mobs.**

" **Kirito-san, would you mind telling me about your sister?"**

 **Why do you ask?**

" **Remember how you told me I look like her? I know it's impolite to ask about the real world… Am I prying too much?**

" **I said she's my little sister, but she's actually my cousin."**

 **Silica is surprised by that fact.**

" **We've always lived together, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why… I've always distance myself from her. Our grandfather is a strict man. When I was eight , he had us join a local kendo dojo, but I quit after two years. My grandfather beat me for it."**

" **That's horrible…"**

" **Then, my sister defended me, telling to stop because she'd practice enough for the both of us. Since then, she trained hard and even made it to nationals."**

" **That's amazing."**

" **However, I've always felt guilty for it. She could have had other things she wanted to do and cursed me for stealing her freedom. Perhaps saving you was like an act of atonement. I'm sorry. "**

"I've never cursed you for that Onii-chan!" shouted Suguha.

Everyone looked at Suguha, a little surprised at her outburst. The one who was most surprised was Kirito.

"But because of me, You could have done anything you wanted in life, instead you were shackled to continue Kendo because of grandfather. I-"

"Moron! I love Kendo, but I still love you Onii-chan, I'm happy with the way my life is. Don't assume that I'll be happy just because of that Onii-chan! You stupid Onii-chan!" Suguha started pounding on him with her fists, until her hits became soft. Kirito embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sugu. I'm sorry for pushing you away after all these years." Kirito said sadly.

"Stupid Onii-chan."

Everyone smiled at their sibling bonding moment. Some feeling jealous at their relationship with their relationship.

"What happened? There was some shouting and-" a voice was heard from the back.

"Ah Silica-chan, your up." said Sinon.

Silica got up after her little episode, asking everyone what happened so far.

"Here, I'll fill you in" said Rika.

" _Although it's best we don't tell her about the monster plant attack. She'll panic again."_ thought everyone.

" **I don't think your sister regrets her decision at all. It's impossible to work hard for something you don't enjoy. I'm sure she really loves Kendo!" said Silica.**

 **Kirito smiled at her thoughtfulness in cheering him up. "It's getting hard to tell who's helping whom. Maybe your right. I hope so."**

" **Alright! I'll do my best, too!"**

 **Silica walks a couple steps, a magic circle triggered under her. A monster appears wrapping it's tongue like appendages around her body.**

" **Ki-Kirito-san!**

 **The monster licks her face in delight of her. Kirito flashes a sword skill killing it in one strike.**

" **Ow!"**

 **She laughs a bit in embarrassment and in haste pulls down her skirt.**

 **The scene changes where they make it to the meadow.**

" **Is this where the flower is?"**

" **Yeah, should be." Kirito points out to a alter in the middle of meadow.**

 **Silica runs forward to the alter and see's a flower blooming in the center.**

" **Take it."**

 **Silica carefully takes the flower out and the item info window pops up showing "Pneuma Flower".**

" **I can resurrect Pina with this, right?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Thank goodness…."**

" **But there are a lot of strong monsters lurking around here, so let's wait until we're back in town. Pina would probably prefer that, too. " said Kirito.**

" **Okay"**

 **The scene changes to where both Kirito and Silica are heading back to town. As they were crossing the bridge, Kirito puts his hand on Silica's shoulder to stop her. She looks back at Kirito, curiously wondering what was wrong.**

" **Kirito-san?"**

" **Whoever's hiding back there, come out now." said Kirito.**

 **The red haired woman from before steps out from behind the tree.**

" **Ro- Rosalia-san?"**

" **If you're able to see through my Hiding skill , your Detection skill must be quite advanced, Mr. Swordsman. Looks like you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congrats. Now…. fork it over."**

" **W-Why should I do that?" asked Silica.**

" **Not on my watch, Rosalia-san. Or rather, the leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." said Kirito.**

 **Rosalia is impressed with Kirito's deduction skills.**

" **But her indicator is green!" shouted Silica.**

" **It's a simple strategy. The green members find prey and lead them into an ambush of orange players. The one who eavesdropped on us yesterday was one of your men, right?"**

" **Then she partied with me for those two weeks because…"**

" **Exactly. I was assessing the strength of each party member and waiting for them to accumulate more money." said Rosalia as she licks her lips at her latest prey.**

"I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted." said Elsa

"I'm surprised that your hunch is right." said Karen.

"Hey, how did you know that she is a PK player anyway?" asked Miyu.

Elsa smiled devilishly at Miyu, which gave her goosebumps. "Simple, in some ways she is similar to me. However, she seems only content on finding weak prey to toy with and loot. As for me I find the strongest that I can find and hurl myself into the jaws of death itself. Nothing is more exhilarating, fun, and blood pumping as that."

Goushi put his hand over his face and sighed at Elsa's obsessive lust for death.

Karen sweat dropped at Elsa's dangerous obsession. _"You are still a scary woman as always Elsa."_

" **It was regrettable that you, my most anticipated prey, left the party. But then you told me that you were going after a rare item. Yet, despite knowing all of this, you still stuck with her. Are you retarted? Or have you really been seduced by her?" asked Rosalia.**

" **No, I have an entirely different reason. I've actually been searching for you, Rosalia-san."**

" **What nonsense are you spouting?"**

" **You assaulted a guild called "Silver Flags" ten days ago, didn't you? Four members were killed, leaving only the leader alive."**

" **Oh, I remember those hobos."**

" **Their leader went to the plaza near the teleport gate at the front lines and camped there all day and night, begging someone to avenge his friends. But rather than wishing death upon your guild, he only asked that you guys be thrown into prison. Can you understand how he must have felt?"**

" **Of course not. He sounds like an idiot for taking it so seriously. It's not like it's been proved that death here applies in the real world, too. Besides, you don't' have the luxury to be worrying about others right now." Rosalia snaps her fingers and orange players start coming out of their hiding place behind the trees.**

 **Silica takes a step back, intimated by the orange players gathering together next to Rosalia.**

" **Kirito-san, there are too many of them! Let's get out of here!"**

" **Don't worry. Stand back and ready the crystal in case I tell you to run."**

" **Okay. B-But… Kirito-san!"**

 **The orange players perked up recognizing the name.**

" **Kirito?"**

" **Black clothes… A shieldless, one-handed sword user. He looks like…. the Black swordsman. Rosalia-san, this guy's… a beater that survives in the front lines, all by himself. He's part of the clearing group!**

" **Clearing group!" said the astonished Silica.**

" **There's no way someone from the clearing group would be here! Come on, cut him down and loot his dead body!**

" **Die!"**

 **The orange players activate their sword skills and starts attacking Kirito, while he just stands there taking their attacks. Countless red streaks are made on Kirito's body. Silica trembles as she tries to get her knife.**

" **I have to save him… Kirito-san…" Silica pauses and notices Kirito's hp that goes down a little goes back up to full HP.**

" **What's going on?"**

 **The orange players grow tired after their pointless slashing session with Kirito. Frustrated at that her players weren't able to kill Kirito at all, Rosalia yelled at them.**

" **What are you punks doing!? Kill him already!"**

" **Around 400 damage every ten seconds, huh? That's the damage output that the seven of you can muster."**

 **Rosalia growled in frustration.**

" **I'm level 78. I have 14,500 HP. The health regeneration effect of my battle healing skill restores 600 HP every ten seconds. You guys can hack at me all day and it wouldn't do a thing."**

 **In Agils Bar.**

"Man Kirito, you were acting all superior to those guys. They still deserve it of course. It was still funny to see." smirked Klein.

"W-Well, I was doing a little test about the level difference between players." said Kirito.

"Yeah right! I bet you were enjoying wiping the smirk off of Rosalia and her lackeys faces." said Rika.

"Onii-chan, I didn't know you were so prideful. Don't you remember grandfathers lessons about that?" asked Sugu.

"Okay guys, I'm not being high and mighty at all, I was just punishing the orange guild for their PKing, okay!"

Everyone laughed at Kirito, deciding to stop their teasing.

"I know Kirito-kun, We thought it would be fun to mess with you about that." giggled Asuna.

"Jeez guys."

"Wait, couldn't you just knock their swords out when they were attacking and just take out Rosalia immediately?" asked Sinon.

".….."

 **Back to the Concert.**

"Awww yeah! The Black Swordsman is kicking butt. Show them who's boss Kirito!" shouted Miyu.

"To think he has grown this strong, and by himself no less." said a surprised Goushi.

"See Elsa-san! Despite what you said, he is still trying to be the hero who helps people!" said Saki.

The rest of Team SHINC nodded with their leaders words. Elsa was still staring at Kirito on the screen not even registering Saki's words.

" _You have grown this strong Kirito?"_

Elsa grows excited by the new found strength coming from him.

" **Is that even possible?" said random orange player.**

" **It is. A mere increase in numbers can create a ridiculous gap in strength. That's the unfair reality of an MMORPG system. My client spent every col he had to buy this. A teleport crystal. The teleport point's been set to the prison area. That's where you'll all be going!"**

 **Rosalia readies herself against Kirito. "Your indicator will turn orange if you attack me, a green play-"**

 **Her words were cut off as Kirito moved fast his sword already at Rosalia's neck. Rosalia's fear stricken eye looked at Kirito.**

" **Remember, I'm a solo player. Having an orange indicator for a day or two means nothing to me. "**

 **Losing her will to fight, Rosalia dropped her weapon down. The scene changes to Kirito and Silica sitting on an inn bed.**

" **Sorry, Silica… I ended up using you as bait. I thought you would be scared If I was straight with you."**

 **Silica shook her head of denial at Kirito's assumption. "You're a good person, so I would've trusted you. Are you leaving now?"**

" **Yeah, I've been away from the front lines for five days now. I need to hurry back." said Kirito.**

" **Th-The clearing group is pretty amazing, huh? No matter how many years I train, I'll never be able to join it."**

" **Um… I…"**

" **Levels are nothing more than numbers. Strength in this world is just an illusion. There are more important things. Next time, let's meet in the real world. When we do, It'll be as friends, just like now." Kirito smiled.**

 **Silica smiled at his request "Right. I'm sure we will!"**

" **Now, let's resurrect Pina."**

" **Yeah!" Silica opens up her inventory and puts Pina's soul on the table. She scrolls for the Pneuma flower and holds it in her hands.**

" _ **Pina… I'll be sure to tell you lots and lots of stories, okay? About my amazing adventure today…"**_

 **A water droplet from the flower falls onto Pina's soul. Pina's soul starts emitting a golden light.**

" _ **And about the one day in my life that I had a big brother."**_

 **The ending starts up.**

 **In the Concert**

"Kirito has obtained a little sister archtype character! He is a ladies man isn't he Kohi?" said Miyu.

"Miyu, just because he made a friend with Silica does not mean he is a ladies man." said Karen.

"C'mon Kohi! Just look at him! He is going to woe hearts, I know it!"

"Kirito-san is not the type of person who does that!" shouted Risa.

"That's right!" said Saki.

"Goushi-san, what are you doing?" asked Karen.

Goushi is seen looking through his phone and at times making phone calls. He seems to be busy to what Elsa was saying to him last time.

"I'm sorry Karen-san, Elsa is asking me to do her a favor. I'm talking to old contacts of mine." said Goushi.

"Considering that you spend time with Elsa, most of the time, I've never see you with any other friends besides us?" asked Karen.

"Well, during my time of serving Elsa. I've made some friends, while she was blackmailing me. I even got quite a few job opportunities and made some money. That money I sent to you and your partner wasn't much." said Goushi.

" _Seriously, that wasn't much!"_ thought Karen.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do you mind hooking us up for the next Squad Jam." asked Miyu.

"No, that was a special circumstance." said Goushi.

"Aww, c'mon please!" pleaded Miyu.

Goushi shakes his head no at Miyu's plea.

 **Meanwhile in Agil's bar.**

Shouts of bickering can be heard from inside. If people were to pass by the bar they would hear what would be girls shouting. Inside the bar, Kirito is seen off to the side on his chair. His nervous gaze is on his sister and Silica arguing with each other about being his little sister.

"You are not his little sister! That's me Silica-chan!" shouted Suguha.

"Kirito-san saved my life and treated me like his little sister. Of course I would treat him like my Onii-chan!" shouted Silica.

"You are not even related to him!"

"Aren't you just his cousin? Is it normal for cousin's to be treated like brother and sister?!"

"It's perfectly fine, cousins being treated as siblings is a part of Japanese culture!"

Both the girls were glaring at each other, sparks flying between the two.

"um, you two, I think that's enough." said Kirito nervously.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ONII-CHAN!" shouted the two simultaneously.

Kirito backed out of their cat fight, standing beside Asuna and Sinon.

"Really, you cause so much trouble." said Sinon.

"Hey, I didn't intend for this to happen!" shouted Kirito.

Asuna decided to get in between the two girls

"Okay, that's enough. You two can settle this later." said Asuna.

The two grumbled, but nodded and decided to have a truce for now. However, both are determined to be Kirito's number 1 little sister.

" _I won't lose!"_ they both thought.

Agil could only face palm and sigh at the drama happening at his bar. _"I'm so glad I lent this place out to them today. I would lose what customers I have."_


	6. Day 1: Episode 5

Hello everyone. Happy new year. I have been real busy this month and hadn't much time to work on this. I'll keep trying to put these out when I can. Work has been rough. Haven't had much free time either with new games out and such and keeping up with other things, but that's life for ya.

 **To : Don't worry I have plans on what to do about that.**

 **To Alex Focker: I understand what you are trying to say, things will be explained bit by bit.**

Anyway enjoy guys as you enjoy EP 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

"Excuse me, do you mind repeating that again Kikouga-san." asked Kirito.

"I said that we just finished the arrest of the Titan's hand guild, including their leader Rosalia-san,"

"Okay, now explain to me what happened." asked Kirito.

"Very well. I suppose I should start from the beginning.

 **Flashback:After episode 4 was over.**

A group of armed men was seen outside the apartment building. The entire area was already evacuated except for the apartment building where their target is at.

"This is Unit A, the entire perimeter is secured." said the armed man.

"This is Unit B, the balcony area is secured. The target won't be able to escape this way." said another armed man.

"This is Unit C, our eyes are on the target right now and hasn't moved from her area." said the armed man with binoculars from a couple buildings away.

"This is Unit D, we are ready to storm the place when ready sir." said the armed man along with his unit near the door.

"Good. On my go we move in. We are going to make sure she answers for her crimes." said the man over radio.

"Yes Sir!"

"3….2…..1…..GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Units D busted down the door, while Unit B busted through the glass panel. Their guns trained onto the startled red-haired woman in her living room area, while making food.

"W-W-What the hell is going on! This is breaking and entering!" shouted the red-haired woman.

"She's got a knife!"

Two of the armed men tackled the woman down on the floor, she is struggling against their grasp while yelling profanities at them. A armed man is seen walking towards her. The men start saluting to him showing that he is the person in charge. The man lifts his SWAT helmet from his head showing his short purple hair and violet eyes. The man looks young handsome man at his mid twenties. He shows polite smile toward the downed woman.

"A pleasure to meet you Rosalia-san. My name is Sergeant Major Yuri of the Japanese SWAT team. We are here on order of your arrest Rosalia-san."

"A-Arrest!"

Major Yuri revealed papers from his pocket reading them off to Rosalia.

"Your arrest miss. After the SAO incident, each of the survivors were asked to provide their experience during rehab. In this report, you provided that you a leader of a guild staying in the lower floors of Aincrad and helping leveling up low level players."

"Y-Your wrong I'm not Rosalia!" shouted the red-haired woman.

"Haha, don't play dumb." said Yuri as he looks at the turned on TV showing the Inviter's show.

"Despite the terrible incident that Kayaba created, at least he did something right, which was the facial recognition system he used to show the real self of all players inside SAO including you. We did a cross reference to every citizen here in Japan thus finding you." said Sergeant Yuri.

Rosalia paled at Yuri's rebuke at her lie.

"I'm also thankful to that bastard Inviter to show your crimes to everyone here in Japan. Now moving on, your crimes are false testimony during your rehab, attempted murder, and actual murder."

"NOOO this is all Kayaba's fault! It was all just a game! You can't just blame this on me!" shouted Rosalia.

"Kayaba alone is not the only one to treated this as some of sick game. You failed to understand that Kayaba wanted to mirror reality as much as he could, including dying. I still don't understand what the hell that man was thinking, even now. However, it still does not justify what you and your orange guild did in targeting other people and killing them."

Rosalia paled even more at his words and struggled relentlessly to try to get herself free.

"Oh and we also arrested your guild mates as well. You can have a nice chat with them in the car. On that note, stick it in her boys."

One of the SWAT members went up to her and used a stun gun knocking her out, he carried her over his shoulders.

"Target secured, I'll brief Kikouga-san on our success. Let's move out!"

"Yes Sir!" the SWAT members all moved out and left the apartment.

 **Flashback ended.**

Kirito could only face fault in disbelief at what Kikouka has told him.

"You sent a SWAT team to arrest the members of Titan's Hand along with their leader?" said Kirito.

"Yes, with my own personal forces. The police are too busy doing crowd control and are spread out as it is. That's why I had to send some of my own men to deal with her.

"Did you just call me just to inform me of that Kikouga-san?" asked Kirito.

"Well I'm keeping you up to date on our activities right now. How about you, have you found anything out?"

"We might have a hunch as to how the Inviter is able to show my experiences."

"Oh, do tell."

"We guess that he might have access to the Cardinal system."

"We were also thinking that as well. We tried going through the staff that has access to the Cardinal system. But we haven't found anything wrong at all or even found any logs of any access at all.

"Nothing at all!" shouted Kirito.

"Nothing. We are doing a check if Kayaba left any notes pertaining to anything about it. "

"Okay, call me back if you ever find anything." said Kirito.

"Of course, till next time Kirito-san"

Kikouga hung up on his end and Kirito is relayed to what they talked about to the rest of the group.

"Unbelievable, then how is he doing this? Does he have to some cameras set up around the world or something?" asked Klein.

"I don't know. We'll think of something, but for now let's watch for now and get this day done." said Kirito.

The rest of Kirito's friends all nodding at him and put their attention back on the screen.

 **In the Concert.**

"Miyu, is that a Teriyaki Mayo pizza?" asked Karen.

Miyu is currently stuffing her face with pizza, while offering a slice to her.

"Yeah, I decided to buy it thanks to Klein-san and it's pretty good. Want some?"

"N-no thanks. Did you order anything for me?" asked Karen

"Yeah of course. I got the sausage and meat sauce pizza that you like. Seriously, no wonder your so tall, you even got big proportions in all the right places too from all the meat you eat." said Miyu as she stares all over Karen's body.

"W-w-Where are you looking at!? I don't just eat meat okay! And stop mentioning my height! Just give me my pizza!"

"Fine that's 1980 yen."

Karen gets her money out to pay for her pizza. She starts eating and offers some to team SHINC.

"Still, because of the meat you eat, you look like a beautiful model. Maybe you should take a career in modeling." said Saki.

The rest of team SHINC nodded at their leaders words. A bit embarrassed at their praises she tries to divert their attention.

"Oh look, the next episode is starting." said Karen.

 **The scene shows the 56** **th** **floor Pani and the current date March 2024. Asuna is being shown along with many of the front liners around a stone table and a map of the area. Whispers spread around the group and the air itself was thick with tension. The one who broke that was Asuna, as she slammed her hand down.**

" **We'll lure the boss into the village."**

 **The players were a bit surprised at the reckless strategy of Asuna. Kirito walked forward to present his argument.**

" **W-Wait a second. If we did that, the villagers-"**

" **That's our aim. While the boss is occupied killing the NPC's, we'll take it down."**

" **NPC's aren't just bits of data like trees or rocks. They're-"**

" **Alive? Is that it? There's nothing special about them. Even if they're killed, they'll simply respawn." said Asuna.**

" **I can't accept that logic" said Kirito.**

" **I, Asuna, the Vice Commander of the Knights of Blood, am assigned to lead this mission. You will obey my orders." She glares at Kirito for his defiance to her plan.**

 **The scene changes to the ending of the meeting. Various people start walking out of the cave they were in. Agil is seen walking out, he spots Kirito walking away.**

" **Yo. Another quarrel, huh?"**

 **Kirito turns around to face Agil. "Agil?"**

" **Why do you two always end up arguing?**

" **I guess we just think differently."**

 **A flashback to where they parted and spoke to each other shows.**

" **That's what I said. But I never thought she'd join the strongest one and become a floor clearing demon."**

 **The opening starts up again. After the opening it shows the episode title "The Inner Area Incident."**

"She seems to have the right idea. It would make sense to go with that plan to take down the boss." said Elsa.

"Isn't that a little cruel to have the boss kill NPC's like that and try to finish it off" said Karen.

"They are just data, they'll respawn anyway so what's the problem. The players only have one life otherwise they die."

"I get what you are saying. I don't want those guys to die too, but from a moral standpoint…." said Miyu.

"I understand what you two are saying, but from a logical point of view she is a part of a guild that focuses on clearing the floors. I'm sure many have expectations for her since she is responsible for the clearing groups lives. She must be feeling the pressure. She is trying to mitigate the risks as much as possible to save the precious lives left." said Goushi.

"Exactly. If I was in there we would go with that strategy and go wild on the boss." said Elsa.

"Yeah I get it, it must be tough for those in the clearing group. I still stand by what Kirito said, maybe they could try a different strategy." said Miyu.

"I think so as well" said Karen.

"Us three too!" said Team SHINC.

 **Inside Agils bar.**

Klein puts his hand over his head to relieve himself of a past headache.

"You guys always quarreled all the time in every boss meeting. Honestly you guys bicker like a married couple. The rest of the guys always had a headache with how much argued over everything."

Asuna lightly blushed at Klein's statement. Before they got together, this was their relationship.

"Honestly, there was actually a betting table with the guys to see which one of you guys would submit first." said Agil.

"Wait, there was a betting table on me and Asuna's arguments!" Kirito said surprised.

Rika smiled mischievously, an idea popped into her head. "If that's the case, were there any bets to see if they would get together?"

The whole room froze at that. All heads turned to Klein and Agil. They both just shifted their heads away, ignoring the stares.

"There was wasn't it, c'mon tell us" said Sinon.

"You guys even bet on me and Asuna's relationship! Klein,Agil!"

The two still didn't say anything about it. Asuna ran up to Agil grabbing onto his shirt and shaking him back and forth asking him what he knew.

"I-I-I can't say anything, Gentleman's oath!" said Agil

"T-That's right! Gentleman's oath." shouted Klein.

Kirito could only face palm at these guys for doing something unnecessary during the meetings.

 **After the opening the episode title shows again "The Inner Area Incident". The 59** **th** **floor area Danac is shown along with the current date April 11** **th** **2024\. Kirito is seen napping under a tree near a grassy area. A voice called out to him.**

" **What are you doing?"**

 **Kirito opens his eyes and sees a angry looking Asuna staring him down. Kirito releases a tired sigh at her interruption to his nap.**

" **Oh, it's just you."**

" **The others are frantically working to clear the dungeon, so why are you lazing around napping? Being a solo player doesn't excuse you from-"**

" **The weather today is the nicest possible during the nicest season of Aincrad. I'd be a waste to spend a day like this in a dungeon."**

" **Don't you get it? Every day that passes here is a day lost to us in the real world."**

" **But right now, we're living in the world of Aincrad."**

 **A gentle breeze passes through the area on the surprised look of Asuna.**

" **See? The sun and wind are so relaxing."**

" **Really? It doesn't seem that different from usual."**

" **If you laid down for a bit, you'd understand." said the relaxed Kirito.**

 **Kirito goes back to napping again. Asuna looks around the area wondering if it is nice to nap here. She looks upon Kirito's sleeping form. As time passes, Kirito wakes up and surprisingly finds Asuna laying down asleep near him.**

" **Well, would you look at that?" said a random player.**

 **Kirito looks to find some players passing by them.**

" **Sleeping in broad daylight?"**

" **They're too laidback for their own good."**

" **Honestly, who do they think they are?"**

 **The players laugh at their light jesters at them.**

" **I didn't expect her to listen to me…." said Kirito.**

 **Kirito looks upon Asuna's sleeping form. The scene changes to a sunset with Kirito perched on the stone fence. Kirito hears a sneeze and looks back to see Asuna waking up. Asuna gets up in a sleepy daze with a bit of drool as she looks around and sees Kirito looking back at her.**

 **Asuna is astonished as she realizes that she fell asleep with Kirito looking after her.**

" **Huh? Uh….wha…"**

" **Morning. Sleep well?"**

"You were sleeping well. Almost like a little baby" smirked Sinon.

"You even had drool coming out. That sleeping posture and the way you woke up made you look so cute Asuna-san" said Silica.

Asuna face was as red as a tomato. She covered her face with both hands and squatted down trying to appear small to everyone. Everyone laughed at that, Kirito patted Asuna on the back to try to soothe her.

 **In the Concert.**

The crowd got all worked up on Asuna's cute sleeping form and her awakening, calling it adorable.

"She reminds me of my cat" said Kana.

"Honestly, for a straight laced girl like her to get sweeped up by Kirito. You might be on to something calling Kirito a ladies man." said Elsa.

"He's gonna be a harem protagonist, I can feel it." said Miyu.

"And I'm telling you he's not like that Miyu-san!" shouted Saki.

"I really hope Asuna-san get together with Kirito. He needs some emotional support." said Mi.

"We already know what happened to the last one. Let's not disappoint ourselves again." said Goushi.

Team SHINC went downfallen at that, still remembering what happened to Sachi.

"Now everyone, that's quite enough. Let's keep on watching, things will get better for Kirito." said Karen.

Team SHINC nodded at Karen for trying to cheer them up. "Yeah."

 **Asuna quickly gets up with her hand on her blade. Kirito quickly scrambles behind the stone fence hoping to defend from her fury. Asuna is currently shaking with embarrassment resheaths her rapier. She struggles to find the words to say.**

" **One meal."**

" **Wha-"**

" **A meal! I'll treat you to whatever you want. Then we'll call it even, okay?" said Asuna.**

 **Kirito looked blankly at her. The scene changes to the 57** **th** **floor showing a restaurant. Both Kirito and Asuna are seen sitting at a table. However, it seems like Asuna's popularity is attracting unwanted attention.**

" **Isn't she Asuna from the Knights of Blood?"**

" **So she's the Flash…"**

" **Who's the guy in black?"**

 **Kirito looks like he want to leave from all the stares and attention they are getting. Asuna decides to break the silence between them.**

" **Thanks for today. For watching over me."**

" **Oh, no problem."**

" **The towns are safe areas, so there's no risk of being attacked or player-killed, but it's different when you're asleep." said Asuna.**

" **Yeah. The sleep-Pking, which takes advantage of the duel system. Normally, duels are held to test one's strength. But during one, damage can be taken, reducing HP, even in a safe area." said Kirito.**

" **You can challenge someone who's asleep, and move their finger to make them accept the duel request. Then you attack them until they die. It's not unheard of. So, um…. thank you."**

" **W-Well, uh… Y-You're welcome."**

 **Silence passes between the two until they hear a woman's scream. They both run out of the restaurant, they see a player in knight armor hung up by a rope with a blade sticking out of his chest. The crowd gasp at the unexpected sight. Kirito shouts at the hung up player.**

" **Hurry and pull it out!"**

 **The knight comes to his senses and starts pulling the blade out.**

" **Stay down here and catch him." said Asuna.**

" **Got it" replied Kirito.**

 **Asuna goes through the building door while Kirito runs toward the knight.**

" **Hang on!"**

 **The knights expression turns worse, fearing he might die any second.**

" **Damn…"**

 **The knight puts on one last struggle to pull the blade, however his body falls limp and breaks into data leaving the weapon falling down. A noose is shown as the blade falls into the stone pavement. A woman's scream resonates from the crowd.**

" _ **The only way to die in a safe area is to get killed during a duel. Which means.."**_ **thought Kirito.**

" **Everyone! Look for a "Winner" duel notification!"**

 **Asuna appears over the balcony where the knight was hung.**

" **There's nobody inside."**

 **Kirito looks over the entire crowd looking for the "Winner" notification. He meets up with Asuna over to the church room and sees the rope tied up on a log.**

" **What's the meaning of this?" Kirito says as he examines the weapon.**

" **The most obvious explanation would be that the murderer impaled the victim, put the noose around his neck , and shoved him out the window. Wouldn't you agree?" deduced Asuna.**

" **But a "Winner" notification was nowhere to be seen." said Kirito.**

" **That's impossible. Damaging someone in a safe area is only possible during a du-" Asuna falls silent, stopping herself and contemplating how it was possible to take damage in a safe area.**

" **Either way, we can't ignore this incident."**

" **Yeah."**

" **If someone's found a way to PK even in safe areas, then towns can't be considered secure anymore."**

" **Agreed."**

" **We'll have to leave the front lines, but this takes precedence." Asuna walks up to Kirito and offers her hand.**

" **Well then, you'll have to assist me until this is resolved. And just so we're clear, we won't have time for naps."**

"It looks like we got a mystery on our hands everyone." said Miyu

"There is no way that is possible to PK, even in safe zones. Especially in the beta I couldn't do that." said Elsa.

"Seriously, your terrible Elsa" said Goushi.

"I do have to admit this mystery is something worth solving." said Miyu.

"You always did love your mysteries Miyu." said Karen.

"Of course! They won't get away with this. I'll figure it out and theory craft all day to find the perpetrator. Detective Miyu is on the case!"

"You can't even examine the crime." said Saki.

"I'll just let Kirito and Asuna do that for me."

Everyone sighed at that.

" **But you slept even longer than I did…." Kirito said as he accepts her handshake.**

 **Asuna a bit embarrassed grips Kirito's hand hard causing him to scream out. The two walk out of the building to address the crowd.**

" **Excuse me. Does anyone know exactly what happened earlier? If you do, please tell us about it." shouted Kirito.**

 **The crowd talks among themselves in murmurs. A long purple haired girl steps out from the crowd to them.**

" **Sorry, I know you're going through some trauma. What's your name?" asked Asuna.**

" **U-Um… my name is Yolko."**

" **By any chance, did that scream earlier come from you? Asked Kirito.**

" **Y-yes. Earlier I… came to have dinner with the man who was murdered. His name is Caynz, and he used to be in the same guild as me. So when we got separated in the plaza, I went to look for him and saw him hanging from the church window…" Yolko cries out in tears. Asuna comforts her to ease her pain.**

" **Did you see anyone else?"**

" **It was just for a moment, but I thought I saw someone behind Caynz." replied Yolko. Asuna and Kirito glanced to each other.**

" **Did that person look familiar?"**

 **Yolko shook her head "No…"**

" **Um… I hate to ask this, but do you have any idea why someone would want to kill Caynz-san?"**

 **Yolko shook her head again "No…"**

 **The scene switches to the Yamahya lodge.**

" **I'm sorry for having you escort me."**

" **Don't worry about it. Well then, we can continue our talk tomorrow, if that's fine with you." said Asuna.**

" **Sure." Yolko bows to them and closes room door.**

" **So, what now?" asked Kirito.**

" **Let's go over what we know."**

" **If we trace the spear's origins, it could give us a lead. We'll need to use the Appraisal skill then, You don't… have it leveled, do you?"**

" **Obviously not. And neither do you. Anyways, can you stop addressing me so rudely?" asked Asuna.**

" **O-O-Oh… Then, uh… How about Miss?" Asuna grunts in annoyance.**

" **Vice Commander-sama? Flash-sama?"**

 **She keeps glaring at Kirito until she huffs and looks the other way. "Just call me Asuna."**

" **R-Roger that. So, about the Appraisal skill, do you know anyone who could help us with it?" asked Kirito.**

" **Hmm. I have a friend who's a blacksmith, but she's really busy around this time, so we might have to wait a while."**

" **I see. Then let's go ask a merchant acquaintance of mine."**

 **The screen changes to the 50** **th** **floor Algade. Kirito and Asuna are seen walking towards his friends shop. A guy walks out sighing.**

" **Thank you! Come again, sir." said the voice inside.**

" **Looks like you're carrying out your greedy business as usual ."**

" **Oh, Kirito. My motto's always been "Buy cheap, sell cheap." said Agil.**

" **The second part's pretty fishy."**

" **Don't speak so ill of me." Agil spots Asuna coming from behind Kirito. He pulls Kirito over his counter for a little talk.**

" **Wh-Wh-What's going on, Kirito? Why's a solo player like you with Asuna of all people? Weren't you two always at odds? Say something!"**

 **Asuna could only smile awkwardly at their exchange.**

"Wait a minute. Agil?" asked Kirito

"Yeah?"

"Was one of the reasons you were panicking when I was with Asuna was because of the bet?"

Everyone looked at Agil for an answer from him.

"W-Well no. I was just surprised that to find you two together all of a sudden! That's all!"

Everyone still continued to stare at Agil. Klein was keeping quiet and looking off to the side. Rika though, decided to toss a theory of hers to break the silence.

"You betted that Asuna and Kirito weren't gonna be together didn't you?"

Asuna glared daggers at him. She walked up to him to give him a piece of her mind. "AGIL-SAN!"

" _Aw shit."_ thought Agil.

" **Someone got killed in a safe area? It wasn't during a duel?"**

" **We didn't see a "Winner" notification anywhere." said Kirito.**

" **If he was walking with Yolka-san beforehand, it couldn't have been a sleep-PK either." said Asuna.**

" **The setup is too complicated to have been the result of a random duel. We can certain that it was premeditated murder. And then there's this." Kirito shows Agil the murder weapon on the table.**

 **Agil picks up the weapon. He starts his appraisal skill to inspect the weapon. "It's player-made."**

" **Really?"**

" **Who was the one that made it?"**

" **Grimlock. Never heard of him… But I do know that he's not a first rate swordsmith. And there's nothing particularly strange about this weapon."**

" **Still, it should give us a clue." said Asuna.**

 **Kirito nods at her. "Just in case, tell us the item name too."**

" **Let's see… It's called Guilty Thorn, meaning "thorn of sin".**

 **Kirito grabs the weapon. "The thorn of sin…**

" **Now then…" Kirito readies the sword and attempts to stab his hand with it.**

" **Wait!" Asuna is seen grabbing Kirito's arm.**

" **Why?"**

" **Why do you think? Are you an idiot? Someone's been killed by that weapon!"**

" **I know, but we can't figure anything out without trying." said Kirito.**

" **Don't bother trying something that dangerous! This… should be left with Agil-san." Asuna takes away the weapon and puts it onto Agils hands.**

" **Huh? Okay.."**

 **The scene changes to the next day. The two are seen at a dining table along with Yolko. Silence pervades the area. Asuna tries to talk to Yolko.**

" **Hey, Yolko-san. Have you ever heard of the name "Grimlock"?**

 **She seems surprised by her sudden question but answered. "Yes. He was a member of the guild Caynz and I were in together."**

 **Both of them nodded to each other ready to ask the next question.**

" **The truth is, we appraised the spear that Caynz-san was killed with and found that it was created by Grimlock-san." said Kirito.**

 **Yolka's eyes widen as she covers her mouth, surprised by that piece of information.**

" **Can you think of a reason why this might be?" asked Kirito.**

" **Yes, I can. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday. I want to forget about it. It's not something that I want to remember. However, I'll tell you about it. About the reason for our guild's destruction." said Yolko.**

" **The name of our guild was "Golden Apple". Six months ago, we defeated a rare monster that we encountered and it dropped a ring that raised one's Agility by 20 levels. Some of us wanted to use it, while others wanted to sell it and split the earnings, ultimately dividing the guild. But in the end, the matter was resolved by voting. The result was 5-3, in favor of selling it. Our leader Griselda-san, left to stay overnight at a large town on the front lines, to consign the ring to an auctioneer. But Griselda-san never came back. Later, we discovered that she had died. I still don't know the cause of her death."**

" **Nobody would leave a safe area carrying such a rare item, which means she might've been sleep-Pked." said Kirito.**

" **Sleep-Pking wasn't widely known six months ago." said Asuna.**

" **Still, it's hard to believe that it was a coincidence. Whoever attacked Griselda-san must've known about the ring as well. In other words…"**

" **One of the seven other members of Golden Apple…" said Yolko.**

" **The obvious suspects would be those who voted against selling the ring." said Kirito.**

" **So you're saying they attacked Griselda-san to get the ring before she consigned it?" asked Asuna.**

" **Probably. Who's Grimlock-san?"**

" **He was Griselda-san's husband. Of course, it was only an in-game marriage. Griselda-san was a very powerful swordswoman. She has both beauty and brains. Grimlock-san was a kind person who always had a smile on his face. They suited each other well and were a close couple. If Grimlock-san is the murderer from yesterday, he must be targeting the three who wanted to use the ring. Caynz and I were a part of the three who opposed the ring's sale."**

 **Both Kirito and Asuna perked at that.**

" **Then who's the last person?"**

" **A tank-class player called Schmitt. Nowadays, I hear he's part of the Divine Dragon Alliance of the clearing group."**

" **Schmitt? I heard of that name before…" wondered Kirito.**

" **He's the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance's defenders. He's a large lance wielding wielder."**

 **A flashback memory of Schmitt himself is shown.**

" **Oh, him."**

" **You know Schmitt?"**

" **Well, I've only seen him during boss fights."**

" **Could you arrange for the two of us to meet up? He may not have heard of the incident yet. If so, he might end up meeting the same fate as Caynz…" asked Yolko.**

" **Let's call Schmitt-san. I know someone in the Divine Dragon Alliance, so if we go to their headquarters, I think I can organize a meeting." said Asuna.**

" **In that case, we should escort Yolko-san to an inn first. Yolko-san, be sure to stay inside the inn until we return." said Kirito.**

" **All right."**

"Fufufu I have already figured it out." said Miyu.

Everyone else looked at Miyu a bit surprised that she knows who the murderer is.

"Wait you know who it is, just from that?" asked Goushi.

"Hah hah hah. You guys are naive, I believe I know who the person is that killed Griselda-san." smirked Miyu.

"Really!" said Team SHINC.

"There is no way you know who it is with only that much info." said Karen.

"Ah but Kohi, those three that voted against selling the ring are not the culprits. In fact it's one of the five that voted for it to be sold excluding Griselda of course. It seems too obvious that those three would be involved with her murder."

"Ehhhhhhh!" said everyone.

"But that doesn't make sense! Those guys don't have any motive for killing Griselda-san." shouted Karen.

"That's right! That's right!" said Team SHINC.

"Actually, I agree with you." said Elsa.

Everyone else looked at Elsa in disbelief including Miyu.

"What!" said everyone

" _Elsa-san is on my side for once!"_ thought Miyu.

"Indeed, that husband of Griselda's Grimlock may be connected to her murder. Of course it's still just a theory of mine. You came to the same conclusion, right Miyu-san?" said Elsa.

"O-Of course, as expected Elsa-san."

Saki and the rest of her friends stare at Miyu with amazement to her intellectual prowess.

" _Seriously, I didn't think she would pick Grimlock-san! I was just guessing, hoping that they would show more info on the others that voted on the ring to be sold. After that, I was gonna wing it from there!"_ thought Miyu.

"How would Grimlock-san be connected to her murder? They are married." asked Karen.

"No, Elsa might be on to something." Goushi said pondering over her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that not all marriages are happy. They might show a happy couple among guild mates and friends, but behind closed doors, their relationship is in shambles." said Goushi.

"Good boy. It seems their relationship is a little too perfect. Especially from what I heard from Yolko-san. Besides there are more divorces than marriages nowadays." said Elsa.

"I see what you mean, but still…" Karen ponders over what Elsa said.

"Well we won't get anywhere like this. Let's keep watching" said Goushi.

"Right."

 **The scene changes to Kirito and Asuna walking down the alleyway in the rain.**

" **So, how do you think the murder happened?" asked Asuna.**

" **There are three possibilities at most. The first is the result of a fair duel. The second is the use of a complicated system exploit."**

" **Well, those two are a given. What's the third?"**

" **The use of an unknown skill that can disregard safe areas. Perhaps in the form of an item. On second thought, that's unlikely."**

" **Why?"**

" **Because it's unfair. I don't want to admit it, but SAO's rules are fundamentally fair. There's no way safe area murders would be encouraged like that."**

" **Oh…"**

 **The scene switches to the meeting of Schmitt and Yolko-san with both Kirito and Asuna watching over them.**

" **Was the weapon that killed Caynz really made by Grimlock?" asked Schmitt.**

 **Yolko nodded her head to him confirming the fact. "Yes."**

 **Schmitt shows panic on his face and stands up "Why did Caynz get killed after all this time?! Was he… Was he the one that stole the ring? Was he the one that killed Griselda? Is Grimlock planning to kill us for not agreeing to sell the ring? Are we being targeted, too?"**

" **Grimlock-san was the spear's maker, but someone else could have used it. Or maybe…. Griselda-san is taking revenge. After all, killing in a safe area can only be done by a ghost." said Yolko.**

" **Schmitt is frightened by what Yolko is saying.**

" **I … stayed up last night thinking. In the end, all of the guild members share responsibility for Griselda-san's death! After we got the ring, we shouldn't have voted, and just let Griselda-san decide on what to do with it! Yolko is freaking out right now and backing up towards the window.**

" **Only one. Grimlock-san alone thought Griselda-san should decide. That's why he has the right to avenge her… by making us pay for her death with our lives."**

 **Schmitt is shaking with fear to Yolko's ridiculous proclamation. "Don't screw with me… This has to be some sick joke. After all this time… Half a year's passed already, so why now?! Are you just going to accept that, Yolko? Are you fine with getting mysteriously killed off like that?!"**

 **Kirito holds off Schmitt from going closer. A stab sound was made and Yolko's eyes widen. Everyone else shows shocked expressions seeing a dagger in the back of Yolko. Yolko starts falling out of the window, Kirito runs trying to grab her in time.**

 **Yolko-san!**

 **Yolko's body hits the ground and her body scatters into data, leaving the knife behind clanking on the ground. The ending credit's start.**

In Kirito's group.

"No way, is it really Grimlock-san the one killing them off like that!" shouted Klein.

"She said it was a ghost. There is no way it's a ghost." said Sinon.

"Y-yeah there is no such things as ghosts!" said Silica shivering from fear.

"T-that's right!" shouted Suguha

"You two figured out the mystery didn't you?" asked Agil.

"Yeah, but it was more serious than we thought and more messed up." said Kirito.

"We will let the next episode show you guys what we really found out." said Asuna.

In the concert.

"And the mystery deepens." said Goushi.

"Miyu, what's wrong? Your shaking." asked Karen.

Miyu's body is shaking from fear. The fact is that Miyu is really scared of ghosts. Something she had when she was a kid. She dares never to tell anyone about it else her friends and family will tease her about it.

"I-I-It's nothing Kohi. I'm just a little shocked a bit with what happened.

Elsa clearly see's she is afraid of ghosts. She grins mischievously to her and attempts to tease her. "Hey, you wouldn't be scared of Griselda's ghost now, would you?"

"M-Moron! That's not it! There is no such things as ghosts and I still uphold my theory about Grimlock-san." shouted Miyu.

"Your amazing Miyu-san! This mystery has us all excited. Could we be your junior detectives?" asked Saki.

The rest of team SHINC all nodded with her.

Miyu smiles smugly, bathing in all the praise. "Of course. With you girls at my side we will solve this mystery once and for all!"

"YEAH!"

" _Or you could just let Asuna and Kirito finish it instead."_ thought Karen.


	7. Day 1: Episode 6

Hey everyone. I'm back. Haven't been feeling well. Been feeling like crap. But the story is still continuing. No worries.

To Kirisuna SAO: Don't worry I have plans about that. For some reason it didn't show your name last chapter. Maybe it was the conversion or something messing with it. I don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

"You know, Kikouga-san calls you every time an episode ends, strange that he doesn't this time" said Asuna.

"Yeah, I was actually getting used to it." replied Kirito.

"We were all getting used to it. Although I'm curious on how do you plan to get more info about the Inviter's show?"

"Once this day is over, I plan on heading to Alfheim to check on Yui. She might have some info for us. Also I don't have to worry about people recognizing me in my Alfheim avatar." said Kirito.

"That's right Yui-chan could have some data for us!" exclaimed Asuna.

"Hold up Asuna-san, we were going to take you out for karaoke tonight. We are going to hear your singing voice." said Rika.

"Ehhhh! You mean tonight! I thought you guys were joking!"

"Hehe, we weren't Asuna-san. Besides not all of us have to go to Alfheim. Kirito and Klein can meet up with Yui-chan and the rest of us girls can have a karaoke night." smirked Rika.

"That sounds like fun." said Silica.

"Alright, sounds like a plan guys. Tell me how good she sings later." Kirito said smiling.

"Kirito-kun! You too!" shouted Asuna.

Everyone else laughed lightly at the scene.

 **In the Concert.**

"Okay my junior detectives! Start giving me your theories to this case." shouted Miyu.

"Well I think one of those three who voted to keep the ring is the culprit and Grimlock-san is killing off those three, since he doesn't know the true culprit." deduced Saki.

"I have to go with Elsa's theory on this one" said Moe.

"I'd say it's one of the five that voted for the ring to be sold and not Grimlock-san." said Kana.

"I believe it's not Grimlock-san and someone else who had a grudge against those three. I mean it's been half a year and Griselda's husband didn't do anything within that time." said Risa.

"Well I think those guys are faking their deaths, they are trying to push the blame on Schmitt-san." said Mi.

"Griselda committed suicide and there is no culprit. I'll be a twist!" said Shiori.

Miyu nodded at all of their possible theories on the mystery. "Hmm, decent work you guys. Kohi, what about you?"

A bit surprised Miyu is asking her, she ponders for a bit. "I'm sorry I can't give a definite answer, there is still not enough info to go off of. I think we should watch more before I give my answer."

Everyone else nodded at her, understanding from her perspective on the matter.

"Still, I'm surprised the audience is getting into this" said Goushi.

The rest of the group see's the people in the audience talking among themselves about the mystery.

"People always love a good murder mystery, even I'm a bit excited about it." said Elsa.

"I'm surprised there are things that excite you, besides killing and dying that is." proclaimed Karen.

"Oh shut it you."

 **A recap of Yolko's death. A knife being stabbed into her back and falling to her death. Kirito surprised by her death looks around and see's a hooded figure on one of the rooftops.**

" **Asuna, you stay here!"**

 **Kirito jumps off to the rooftops.**

" **Hold on!"**

 **Kirito quickly traverses the rooftops attempting to catch up to the hooded figure. Kirito sees the figure is grabbing something. Kirito responds by putting his hand on his sword ready to draw it. He see's the figure grabs out a teleport crystal.**

" **Damn!"**

 **Realizing what he's about to do he throws metal spikes toward him. The three bounce off of him.**

" **Teleportation? Where's he planning to go?"**

 **A bell rings off in the distance and the hooded figure teleports out.**

" **Damn it."**

 **The opening starts up once again. After the opening ends it shows the title "Phantom Avenger".**

 **The scene changes back to the Yamahya lodge. Kirito opens the door only to get scolded by Asuna.**

" **You idiot! Don't be so impulsive!"**

 **Asuna sheathed her rapier. "Well? Did you catch him?"**

" **No. He got away using a teleport crystal. Inns are designed to protect everyone inside them, so I assumed we'd be safe from danger here. Damn!"**

 **Kirito pounds his fist on the wall. The wall shows no damage and a notification window popped up saying "Immortal object".**

" **That robe was Griselda's… That was Griselda's ghost. She rose from the dead to seek revenge! If she's a ghost, PKing in safe areas should be a piece of cake." Schmitt laughs in his panicked state.**

"Stop saying it's a ghost! There is no such thing!" shouted Miyu.

"Miyu, please calm down." assured Karen.

Elsa merely laughs, getting a kick of her fright. She is imagining the amount of fun stuff to mess her with.

" **That wasn't a ghost. There has to a logical explanation behind both safe area murders. I'm sure of it."**

 **The scene changes to Asuna and Kirito sitting on a bench in the park.**

" **I wonder if the one wearing the black robe really was Griselda-san's ghost. After seeing something so unbelievable happen twice… I'm starting to think it's not too far-fetched." said Asuna.**

" **No… That's definitely impossible. Besides, if she was a ghost, she wouldn't have used a teleport crystal and-" He stops himself pondering something.**

" **Teleport crystal?"**

" **What is it?"**

" **No, it's nothing."**

 **Silence passes between the two. Kirito is still in thinking mode figuring out how murdering in safe areas is possible.**

" **Here" Asuna gives out a lunchbox to Kirito.**

" **For me?"**

" **Why else would I be handing it to you? Do you think I'm trying to mock you?"**

" **I-In that case, thank you."**

" **I'll expire and disappear soon, so you should eat it quickly." said Asuna.**

" **O-Oh, okay…"**

"Ho Ho so that's how it is." smirked Miyu.

"It is isn't it." smiled Karen.

"She's not really honest with herself is she." said Elsa.

"Without a doubt she is, right guys?" said Saki.

The rest of Team SHINC nodded to their bosses words. Goushi is the only right confused about what they are talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Goushi.

"Oh it's nothing Goushi-san" said Karen.

 **Kirito takes a bite out of the sandwich. He stares in amazement at the food.**

" **Delicious." He eats even rapidly at it.**

" **Where'd you find the time to pack a lunch?" asked Kirito.**

" **I did say it's about to expire. I figured we wouldn't have much time to eat, so I packed it in the morning."**

" **As expected of the Knights of Blood's clearing group representative. By the way, where'd you buy this?"**

" **I didn't buy it."**

" **Eh?"**

" **It's not from a store. I can cook, you know."**

 **Kirito gulps a bit at that. "U-Uh… How should I say this? If you had put this up for auction, you could've made a fortune." he awkwardly laughs.**

 **Asuna harshly puts her put down in anger. Surprised by that, Kirito accidentally dropped the sandwich on the ground.**

" **I don't have anymore."**

 **Kirito dropped down to his hands and knees in defeat.**

"Kirito my friend, that was terrible, even I would have said something better than that." Klein groaned.

"Okay I was a bit tactless. I didn't know what to say at that time!" shouted Kirito.

The girls all shook their heads at that.

"You could have just said it was good and leave it at that." whispered Asuna.

" **What's wrong?"**

 **Kirito puts his hand up and shushes her. He shouts out in realization that he figured something out, surprising Asuna.**

" **I see. So that's what it was!"**

" **What is it? What did you realize?" asked Asuna.**

" **I… We… didn't witness anything. We thought we did, but we were actually seeing something else. Safe area murders… There weren't any items or methods that would make them possible to begin with."**

 **The scene changes into the 19** **th** **floor- Hill of the Cross. A figure is seen near dead tree.**

" **Griselda… All I can do now is beg for your forgiveness." Schmitt gets on his hands and knees and bows down to her grave. "I'm sorry! I really am! Please forgive me, Griselda! I… I never thought that it'd happen!"**

 **Silence passes through the area until a spooky voice breaks the silence.**

" **Really?"**

 **Schmitt cries out in surprise at the sudden voice.**

" **Really?"**

"Miyu, you are squeezing my arm too tight" Karen said painfully.

Miyu is currently clutching Karen's arm incredibly tight, fear overtaking her, eyes glistening, whole body shaking, and mouth shuddering.

"I-I-I just need some support, my legs are falling asleep right now!" shouted Miyu.

"There's a chair right there and a table to rest your legs on." stated Karen.

"Don't worry ma'am, we junior detectives will take it from here if you are too scared to continue." said Saki.

"M-Moron, like I'm scared! Y-You girls should be hiding behind me like these two." Miyu points to Mi and Moe clutching behind her legs.

"Yeah, but the rest of us aren't scared of ghosts Miyu-san."

"Shut up."

 **With Kirito's group.**

Silica and Suguha are clutching Kirito's arm tightly as well, afraid of the spooky ghosts.

"You two, stop clutching so tightly, it hurts." Kirito said painfully.

"Onii-chan, you know I'm scared of ghosts." said Suguha.

"I'm sorry Kirito-san, but do you mind If I stay like this?" asked Silica.

"You should let go Silica and go to Klein-san, he might be happy about it." said Suguha.

"Don't put me in between you guys!

"I think you should let go, your buff arms might hurt him."Silica rudely pointed out.

"What did you say!?" Suguha said snarkily.

" _You two are both hurting me!"_ thought Kirito.

Everyone else sighed at the sight, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the scene.

 **Schmitt stands still in fear, a shadowy presence starts creeping from behind him. He turns around in haste to find a rabbit staring at him. He sighs in relief turns back to find a hooded figure in front of him. He grabs his mouth in fear.**

" **What did you do to me, Schmitt?" said the hooded figure showing the Guilty Thorn weapon.**

 **Schmitt bows his head down to explain himself. "I… On the day we decided to auction the ring, I found a crystal and memo in my belt pouch, with instructions to-"**

" **Whose, Schmitt?" another voice, this time male spoke out.**

" **Whose instructions?" A hooded figure appeared next to the other.**

" **Grimlock? You're dead too?"**

" **Who was it? Who gave you the memo?" said the male figure.**

" **I-I don't know. Honest! The memo's instructions told me to get access to Griselda's room by setting it as the destination of the corridor teleport crystal, a-and then to put it in the guild bank…"**

" **And?"**

" **That's all I did! I never intended to help the murderer. Believe me! Please!" screamed Schmitt.**

 **Silence reigns over the area, fog starts clearing up. A familiar voice breaks Schmitt out of his fear.**

" **We recorded everything, Schmitt.**

 **Schmitt looks up and finds his old guildmates Yolko and Caynz alive.**

"No way! They are alive!" shouted Saki.

"Then, I won!? My theory was right?" asked Mi

"No I don't think so. Schmitt-san only made a set a teleport destination for the culprit, he didn't exactly kill her. Most likely he was set up and those two suspect he was responsible for Griselda-san's death." deduced Karen.

"Then who killed Griselda-san?" asked Kana.

"I think we are about to find out, we are hitting a climax in this mystery." said Elsa.

 **The scene changes back to Kirito and Asuna.**

" **Th-They're alive?!" screamed Asuna.**

" **Yeah, they're fine. Yolko-san and Caynz-shi, too."**

" **B-But…"**

" **In safe areas, a player's HP won't normally drop. However, objects expire. Just like the sandwich did. Back then, Caynz's armor was impaled by the spear. The spear wasn't lowering Caynz's HP, but the armor's durability." explained Kirito.**

" **Th-Then what shattered back then was…"**

" **Yeah, it was only his armor. And at the moment the armor's durability dropped to zero, Caynz, who was still wearing it… used a crystal to teleport away. The result was an effect that closely mimicked the death effect, yet was completely different." explained Kirito.**

" **So what about Yolko-san?"**

" **She must've talked to us with the dagger stuck in her back the whole time."**

" **The whole time?"**

" **Think back. Throughout the meeting, she didn't show her back to us even once. As she continued talking to us, she closely monitored the decrease in durability. When it was time, she acted like a dagger was thrown at her from outside."**

" **Which means the man in the black robe was…"**

" **In all likelihood, it wasn't Grimlock. It was Caynz. Yolko-san and Caynz-shi thought that by using this method, they could fake their deaths. Moreover, they thought they could spread fear by faking safe area murders."**

" **And their goal was to find and expose the culprit of the ring incident. They staged their deaths and created a phantom avenger." deduced Asuna.**

" **Schmitt was probably under suspicion from the beginning. Hey, you still have Yolko on your friend list, right?" asked Kirito.**

 **Realization came over Asuna as she looks through her friends list. "She's at a field on the 19** **th** **floor. At a small hill a short ways from the town area."**

" **I see. Anyway, let's leave the rest up to them. We've done our part in this case already."**

" **Okay."**

 **The scene switches back to the grave area with Caynz and Yolko confronting Schmitt.**

" **R-Recorded?"**

 **Schmitt sees a recording crystal in Yolko's hand. "So that's what it was… You two cared for Griselda that much…"**

" **You didn't hate her either, right?" asked Caynz.**

" **O-Of course not! Believe me. Well, it's true that because of the rare weapon I had bought with the extra money, I was able to clear the entrance requirement for the Divine Dragon Alliance…."**

 **Schmitt paused for a moment, he fell down on the ground. Yolko gasped at the sudden knife that was embedded into Schmitt's shoulder. His status shown along with a lightning bolt shaped icon next to his health.**

" **Paralysis?"**

" **One down!" A cheerful sadistic voice resounded.**

 **Suddenly they were surrounded by robed men with one pointing their blade at Caynz and Yolko.**

 **Schmitt looks up to confirm their attackers. "No way. Are these guys…."**

 **Another robed man starts walking up to them. "This guy really is valuable prey. Well, if it isn't a leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance?" He menacingly shows his cleaver weapon out ready to kill.**

" **The PK guild, Laughing Coffin!"**

 **On the leaders weapon hand shows the Guild symbol of Laughing Coffin.**

"Laughing Coffin!" shouted Goushi.

The rest of the group were startled by Goushi's shout.

"You startled me, is that guild really that scary?" asked Miyu.

"Goushi-san is that guild… "

"Yeah, do you remember when we first met that I told you about the various PK guilds during the SAO incident?"

Karen nodded at that. The rest of the group listened.

"Among the PK guilds that were mostly small groups, there existed one that is the worst among them, killing plenty of players. They even killed some of their own competitors to make sure they weren't quote on quote "stealing their prey." The leftover PK guilds stay away from them as far as possible or ones that were caught by them were forced to join." explained Goushi.

"No way!" startled Saki. The rest of her team huddled together, afraid of the group of murderers on screen.

"But they were taken care of, weren't they? I mean there is no way anyone would clear SAO with these guys breathing down their necks." asked Miyu.

"From what I heard from Goushi, the guild was wiped out by a joint operation by the top guilds of the front lines." said Elsa.

" _If only I was there, I could have been a part of that fun!_ " thought Elsa.

Karen stares at the mark on the Guild leaders hand pondering about it. " _That mark…. where have I seen that before?_ "

 **With Kirito's group**

"Those guys were the most insane bloodthirsty assholes ever. I'm glad we took care of those guys." said Klein.

"Yeah, although we lost people because of that battle." said Kirito solemnly.

"Why do they do such horrible things?! Everyone was trying to survive and they sure didn't help one bit!" shouted Rika.

"There is no point reasoning with those kinds of people. It's frustrating, but you will always get those kinds of people no matter where you go." said Asuna.

" **Now, how should we play with you guys?" said the leader.**

" **That! Let's play that, Head! The game where we make them fight amongst themselves, sparing the last one standing!" said Johnny Black.**

" **But we never played it correctly, since you also killed the survivor last time."**

" **If you spoil it like that, it won't be much of a game, Head."**

 **Schmitt looks to the one pointing his sword at Yolko and Caynz with a sadistic smile on his face. Schmitt shows more panic at his situation to what these murderers plan to do.**

" **Well then, How about we get started?" The head walks toward Schmitt, he raises his cleaver to kill Schmitt. Schmitt closes his eyes accepting his death, until the head stops his cleaver as he hears a horse galloping toward them.**

 **The laughing coffin members ready themselves on who is coming toward them. The horse neighs and lifts itself up tossing Kirito down on the ground.**

" **Looks like I'm just in time." Kirito slaps the horse's behind, making it run away.**

 **Kirito walks toward them confidently**

" **What will you do now? Reinforcements will be here soon. Want to try facing thirty people from the clearing group?**

 **Kirito unsheathes his sword, both the head and Kirito have a stare down for a few moments. The head snaps his fingers and the other members sheathe their weapons. Yolko collapses from the released tension.**

" **We're leaving" said the Head.**

 **They start to leave with Kirito's gaze trained on them to make sure they don't try anything. Eventually their figures are gone through the fog and Kirito breathes a sigh of relief as he sheathes his sword.**

" **It's nice to see you again, Yolko-san."**

" **Once everything was over, I planned to sincerely apologize. But I doubt you'd believe me, even if I did." explained Yolko.**

" **I'm thankful you saved us, Kirito, but how did you know? That those three would attack us." asked Schmitt.**

" **I didn't really. I just concluded that it was a possibility. Hey, Caynz-san, Yolko-san, you two asked Grimlock-san to make those weapons for you, right?"**

" **He was unwilling at first. He said that he wanted to let Griselda-san rest in peace." said Yolko.**

" **But as we continued to plead, he gave in and made them for us." said Caynz.**

" **Sadly, he wasn't opposing your plan for Griselda-san's sake." replied Kirito.**

 **They both were surprised by this fact. "He thought that, if you staged something as outrageous as safe area murders, and attracted the attention of many people someone would eventually figure it out. I only realized it thirty minutes ago."**

 **The scene changes to Kirito and Asuna sitting together at a diner.**

" **I ended up getting toyed with by Yolko-san, but it doesn't really bother me." said Kirito**

" **Same here." replied Asuna**

" **Say…. If you were in that situation, what would you have done with the rare drop?" asked Asuna.**

" **Well…. One reason I'm a solo player is because I want to avoid conflicts like that."**

" **In my case, I'd let the person who picked it up keep it. That's my guild's rule. In SAO, there's no way to tell who got what unless someone announces their drops. So to avoid any trouble that could arise from that, a rule like ours is ideal. Also, because of that, in-game marriages actually mean something. If you get married, your item storage becomes linked to your partner's. Things that you would have been able to hide before come into plain sight with marriage. Storage sharing is a really pragmatic system, but at the same time, I think it's very romantic."**

 **A server came by to give them their food.**

" **Say…"**

" **What is it?**

" **Asuna, have you gotten married before?"**

 **Immediately after Kirito said that, Asuna glared angrily and grabbed a fork and pointed it at him. Kirito tries to diffuse her anger.**

" **No! No! Don't misunderstand! I mean, you just said it's romantic and plastic…."**

" **That's not what I said!" She kicks Kirito in the shin.**

" **I said it's romantic and pragmatic! Pragmatic means "practical", just so you know."**

" **Practical? Marriage in SAO?"**

" **Yep. It's really straightforward, after all. Storage sharing, I mean."**

 **Kirito's eye narrowed slightly, an theory came to him.**

" **What now?" asked Asuna**

 **Kirito starts pondering more on the storage sharing. "Storage…. sharing… What happens to the items if your spouse dies? The item storages are linked. So what happens to them when one person dies?"**

" **Are you talking about Griselda-san and Grimlock-san? Well, if one of them dies…"**

" **Wouldn't the remaining person get all the items then?" answered Kirito.**

 **Asuna became surprised by that realization. "That means the rare ring that was in Griselda-san's storage was…."**

" **It should be in Grimlock's storage instead of the murderer's."**

" **So the ring wasn't stolen?"**

" **No, that's not it. It was stolen. Grimlock stole the ring that was in the shared storage."**

 **In the Concert**

"Oh hoh, seems like my hunch was right again. Good detective work Miyu-san." said Elsa.

"Amazing Miyu-san!" shouted Saki.

Miyu was in shock that her made up theory turned out to be true. But the fact that Elsa guessed right, that it was Grimlock her murdered his own wife is surprising to her.

" _Oh man, this is nuts! Why would he kill his own wife? No matter, I gotta roll with this or else my little juniors might suspect me_." thought Miyu.

Team SHINC tilt their heads wondering why Miyu hasn't said anything.

"Miyu-san?"

"O-Of course! Thank you Elsa-san for your compliments. See my junior detectives! I predicted this might be the case!"

"Wow, your so cool right now Miyu-san!" said Mio.

Karen deadpanned at her friends words, finally realizing that she was faking the whole thing. Considering how long she has known her, she should have seen this coming.

" _Really Miyu, did you really have to mouth off stuff like that again. Well I guess it's okay for now_." thought Karen.

" **Grimlock… He was the one who wrote that memo and killed Griselda?" asked Caynz**

" **No, he probably didn't do it in person. He probably hired a red player to murder her." answered Kirito.**

" **Then why…. If he's the culprit, why did he cooperate with our plan?" asked Yolko.**

" **You two explained your plan to him, right? If so, he would be able to use your plan to bury the truth behind the ring incident forever. Schmitt, Yolko-san, and Caynz-san. All he needed was for the three of you to gather, so he could kill you all in one fell swoop."**

 **As Kirito was explaining, Asuna was seen running through the trees toward a figure watching the Kirito's group.**

" **I see. That's… That's why the PK guild came here." said Schmitt.**

" **They've likely been in touch since Griselda-san's murder."**

" **No way…." Yolko was about to fall over from the shock of it all, but Caynz caught her in time.**

" **I found him."**

 **They all look to see Asuna with Grimlock with her.**

" **Let's hear the details from the culprit himself."**

 **Asuna has her rapier on Grimlock's back to make sure he doesn't try anything they make him talk.**

" **Hey, it's been a while, everyone." said Grimlock.**

" **Grimlock-san…. Did you… Did you really…. Why, Grimlock?! Did you really… need the money so badly that you were willing to kill Griselda-san, your wife, and steal the ring?!" Yolko cried out.**

" **Money? Money, you say?" Grimlock chuckles at their assumptions.**

" **It wasn't for the money. I… I had no choice but to kill her. While she was still my wife…. We were married in the real world as well."**

 **That fact surprised the former guild members.**

" **She was the perfect and ideal wife. She was cute and loyal We hadn't argued even once. However…. once we were trapped in theis world, she changed. I was panicking and cowering in fear at being forced to play this deadly game. Compared to her real-world self, she was more lively and energetic in-game. I had to accept it. That my beloved Yuuko had vanished! In that case…. In that case, in this world where murders go unpunished, I should…. lock Yuuko away to remain immortal in my memories. Who would blame me for thinking that?!"**

With Kirito's group.

"You got to be freaking kidding me! He killed his wife for something like that. He's messed up!" shouted Klein.

"I told you the truth was a lot more messed up than we thought." said Kirito.

"Unbelievable." said Silica.

"Pathetic, he had her as a trophy wife, and when she changed he outright killed her. Sinon said disapprovingly .

"Agil your married aren't you? How is the relationship between you and your wife?" asked Asuna.

"We are pretty good, if she came with me during the SAO incident and became a different person, I would think of it as an improvement. Even if she didn't change, I still would love her regardless." said Agil.

"How romantic. Grimlock needs to take lessons from you." said Rika.

Agil waved her praise off. "I'm not the kind of person to seek for marriage advice."

"C'mon, Kirito might seek your advice someday in the near future right?"

Kirito and Asuna both looked at each other an both blushed a bit and looked away, both thinking of marriage.

In the Concert.

The audience could only shout out at disbelief for the kind of twisted person Grimlock is for killing his wife.

"Pitiful, absolutely pitiful. I knew he was a murderer, but to think a scumbag as well. He's nothing more than trash." said Elsa.

"Real harsh there Elsa." said Goushi.

"Such a twisted way of love. I can't believe it." said a shocked Karen.

" **You killed your wife for a reason like that?" shocked Kirito.**

" **It was more than enough reason to. You'll understand someday, detective boy. When you're about to lose love that you just obtained."**

" **No, you're the one who doesn't understand, Grimlock-san. It wasn't love that you felt for Griselda-san. You only treasured her as your possession!" shouted Asuna.**

 **Stunned by her truthful words. Memories flow back to his wife. Grimlock got to his knees in defeat.**

 **The rest of the former Golden Apple guild members moved to Grimlocks side.**

" **Kirito-san, would you mind leaving him with us?" asked Caynz.**

" **All right."**

 **Caynz and Schmitt carried off Grimlock away, while Yolko gave a thankful nod to them back. Morning starts as the sun rises. Kirito stretches his arms, thankful that the case is solved.**

" **Say… Hypothetically speaking, if you got married, and discovered a side of your spouse that you never knew existed, what would you think?" asked Asuna.**

" **I guess I'd consider myself lucky. I-I mean, marrying someone means, you love every side of them that you already know. So if you discover a new side of theirs and come to love that part of them too, won't that mean you'll love them even more?" answered Kirito.**

" **Well, I'll leave it at that. Anyway, I'm hungry. I missed my chance to eat earlier, too."**

" **Y-You're right…."**

" **We've been away from the front lines for two days. We'll have to work hard again, starting tomorrow." said Asuna.**

" **Yeah. I want to clear the current floor by the end of the week."**

 **As they start walking, Kirito grabs Asuna's a hold of Asuna's arm for a sec to catch her attention.**

" **What is it?" She looks back at Griselda's grave under the tree and see's Griselda smiling at them, as if thanking them for letting her finally rest in peace.**

 **Asuna widens her eyes at the sight of her, she looks back at Kirito who also is shocked and has his mouth open. She looks back to see Griselda disappear. They stand still for a moment until she decides to request something to Kirito.**

" **Kirito-kun, let's add each other to our friend lists. We haven't yet, right? It's inconvenient not being able to contact each other since we're both in the clearing group."**

" **But, I'm a solo player, so…."**

" **I never said you had to party with me. Besides, you need to make more friends."**

" **O-Oh, you think? I don't think it's inconvenient though-"**

 **Asuna slaps on Kirito's shoulder. "Think about it over some food. Let's get back to town now."**

" **R-Right."**

 **As they walk back into town the ending starts up.**

With Kirito's group.

"I knew it! I knew ghosts exist in real life! Take that Hisashi!" shouted Klein.

"What are you talking about?" asked Agil.

"Ah it's nothing much, just I got into a debate with a co-worker whether ghosts exist or not. And I was right!"

Silica and Suguha were shaking gripping Kirito's arms even tighter.

"O-Onii-chan, was that really a g-g-ghost!?"

"Seriously, how is that possible?" bewildered Sinon.

"She must have come back to give a thank you to you guys" said Rika.

"Well there's that but I also think she had something else to say." said Asuna.

"Owww, what do you mean Asuna?" asked Kirito.

Asuna merely winked at him and smiled. "That's a secret."

"C'mon Asuna. Now you got us curious and please you two,let go of my arms!" shouted Kirito.

Asuna merely smiled again and turned around. She looked out the window silently thanking Griselda for her thanks and message.

" _Thank you Griselda-san. Because of you, I managed to take a step in a relationship with Kirito-kun. Truly thank you."_

Elsa"s Concert

A huge amount of shouting could be heard from the concert.

"Ghosts are real, I knew it!"

"There's now way! It's a game, it was probably scripted in when a player dies."

'Now I'm too scared to go to my grandparents grave!"

Similar shouts of disbelief are being spread throughout the audience.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it." Goushi keeps on saying it like a mantra.

"Get a grip already, you scaredy cat." said Elsa.

"Mi-chan, Moe-chan, please let us go!" said Saki.

Mi and Moe are hugging the rest of the team tightly in fear of the ghost.

"I think that Griselda-san can finally rest in peace. What do you think Miyu?" asked Karen.

She looks to her side to find Miyu not next to her. She looks down to find Miyu down on the ground with the whites of her eyes showing and mouth agape. It seems that Miyu fainted on the spot, when she saw Griselda's ghost.

"Miyu!"

Karen gets down to try to wake her friend up. "C'mon! Miyu, wake up! Get a hold of yourself!"


	8. Day 1: Episode 7

Hey guys! You thought I was done! You thought this was gonna get abandoned! No way! It's just I haven't had much inspiration lately plus haven't had the drive for some reason. Also I was being lazy about it. I'm sorry guys. Glad to see more people take notice on my story. Honestly, this surprises me since I didn't think I would get this much notice. I get some sugguestions here and there. Don't worry guys, I'm slowly building it up, it's much appreciated though. As for updates. I'm not sure, I'll update when I can. On another note, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I made it a bit longer to make it up to you guys, plus spoiler alert there is an intermission after this episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

 **In Agil's bar**

"Grimlock is dead!" everyone shouted.

Kirito shows a solumn look on his face as he tells them what happened to him.

"Yeah, just talked to Kikouga on the phone. He sent a team over to Grimlock-san to arrest him, but when they got there, he was already dead."

Everyone went silent at that fact. For a while no one spoke up, until Asuna decided to say something.

"Kirito-kun, tell us what happened."

"Alright."

 **Flashback:After episode 6 was over.**

Groups of armed men surround a household. The entire perimeter is cleared out of pedestrians and onlookers. The house looks a little deserted, with the windows closed along with blinds covering them. The front and back doors are also locked.

"Hmm, this is strange. The place seems a little dead. Car is still here as well." said the SWAT leader.

"Do we still continue sir?" asked another member next to him.

"Of course. Yuri managed to get Rosalia-san. I can't let him outshine me now can I?"

"Yes sir!"

The SWAT leader grabs his radio to message the rest of the teams stationed. "All unit's, what's your status?"

"This is Unit E, we are at the front door." said the armed soldier.

"This is Unit F, the roof is secure." said another armed soldier.

"This is Unit G, area seems to be cleared out." said another soldier getting a birds eye view of the area.

"This is Unit H, back area of the house all clear." said another soldier.

"Alright, on the count of three we commence the operation. There is one more thing I need to say. Takashi-kun from Unit H ." said the SWAT leader.

"Um.. yes sir?" said Takashi.

"Let's not have a repeat on what happened last time to the previous targets roof." said the leader.

The rest of the members all chuckled at that.

Takashi sighed at that. "Yes Sir Flynn, it won't happen again."

"That's Commander Sergeant Major Flynn to you!"

One of the new recruits started talking to Takashi. "Hey, the commander's name sounds pretty uncommon, even for a western name."

"Yeah, that's because his mother named him based on a video game character." answered Takashi.

"From what I hear, his mother gave him that name because she was such a fan of the game."

"Really? That's pretty cool." said the new recruit.

"About to commence operation. 1…..2…3! GO! GO! GO! GO!" shouted Flynn.

The SWAT members busted down the front and back doors, while the top unit went through the windows, their guns aimed everywhere in the house.

Flynn is currently waiting outside the house waiting for any response. After a few minutes he gets a call from one of the units.

"Sir, this is Unit F you may need to see this. I'm currently in the bedroom area. "

"Understood. On my way up there." answered Flynn. He moves through the front door and takes a look around his surroundings noting everything.

" _Huh, despite being a sick murderer for killing his wife. They got a nice house."_

Flynn continues to move through house, going upstairs and sees one of his men next to a closed bedroom door.

"Over here sir." said the soldier.

"Why are you outside the bedroom door? I gave the order to search the area."

"Yes sir but I figured I should tell you-"

"Forget it, I'll see what's going on through here." Flynn opens the door and pauses the moment he lays his eyes in the room.

He sees the suspended body of Grimlock with his neck hung by a noose, tied to the ceiling fan. Grimlocks face has his mouth slightly agape and his eyes closed. A moment is passed in silence as Flynn processes this. Some of the members come in as well surprised by the sight.

"Sir, what should we do" asked one of the men.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Inform Kikouga-san about this and ask him to do a cross reference to the members of Golden Apple. There is still a possibility of foul play involved and not a suicide. Let's get someone to do an autopsy on the body." said Flynn.

"Yes Sir!" the members all leave the room leaving Flynn by himself.

"Honestly, now I have this to deal with." Flynn shook his head knowing he is going to get a headache for this.

"Yuri deals with a PK guild leader and I deal with a psycho who kills his own wife and possibly kills himself. I really got the short end of the stick on this one." sighed Flynn.

" _There might be clues around here that might tell me something."_

Flynn inspects the area. He looks and finds that there is not much out of place. The bedroom looks clean and not ransacked. No signs of struggle and the bathroom didn't look strange at all. He eventually found a book on a desk drawer near the bed.

"What's this?"

He picks up the book and sifts through the pages. _"This is Grimlock's diary, didn't think he was the type to have something like this."_

Flynn looks through the last entries of the book. "This is-! "

One of the SWAT members came back to Flynn to inform them they have contacted Kikouga.

"Let's go. Round up the rest of the men." said Flynn.

"Sir?"

"I'll send in the report to what I found. C'mon before-"

A crash interrupts them as they see a SWAT member crash through the ceiling onto the bed. He brushes off the debris as he tries to get up. "Oh man the Commander is going to have my head for this. I didn't think- " He stopped as he saw the commander looking at him.

".…."

" …"

"Takashi, grab the rest of the men and tell them we are done here." Flynn said sternly

Takashi quickly got up, immediately saluted to him and ran through the door. Flynn started rubbing his head trying to soothe his growing headache.

 **Back in Agil's bar**

Everyone was silent trying to process all this info in. After a while Asuna stands up.

"Kirito-kun."

He looks up and sees the Asuna wear a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I know that we can never forgive him for killing his wife. But I think we should visit Griselda and Grimlocks graves when we have time." said Asuna.

"Yeah, maybe we could inform Yolko and Canyz about it as well. I can ask Kikouga for the info and buy some flowers at least." replied Kirito.

"That guy's view on love was distorted, I mean I've never been in a relationship so I wouldn't know but." said Klein."

"I still stand by what I said to at that time." said Kirito as he approaches Asuna.

"K-Kirito-kun!" Asuna got a little nervous as he closed the gap between their faces.

"No matter what sides of yourself you show to me, or how much you have changed, I will still love you Asuna."

Asuna got really embarrassed and looked down at the floor for a bit. But felt really happy to hear that from him. "Same to you as well. I'll still love you regardless of what happens or how much you change."

They both smiled at each other, gazing longingly at themselves until a plastic water bottle hit Kirito in the head.

"Ow, who threw that!" shouted Kirito.

"Take your flirting someplace else." said Sinon.

Both of them look to see everyone except Agil give deadpanned stares to them. They could feel the hostility in their friend's gazes.

They both sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads as they apologized for going into their own little world. "Sorry."

 ** _In the Concert_ **

"Yup, she is out cold." said Goushi as he finished inspecting her.

One of the members of team SHINC started poking and prodding into Miyu who fainted earlier from Griselda's ghost.

"You should give her mouth to mouth Karen. Otherwise she may be in mortal danger." smirked Elsa.

"She just fainted! She's not drowning!" shouted Karen.

"Oh relax. I'm just kidding. Let's move her to the rooms out back, they also have a TV back there as well. Goushi get the chairs and food." asked Elsa.

"Of course."

"You know I just realized that we have been hanging out on the concert stage for a while. This is kind of awkward." said Karen.

"We have been eating food on here as well. It can't be helped though, Elsa wouldn't move an inch from here till now. We are thankful that the audience was paying attention to the screen instead of us." replied Goushi.

The rest of the group started moving everything to the back rooms to where they were before the start of the concert. As they finish putting everything away and move Miyu onto the bed, Miyu starts waking up from her slumber.

"ughh what happened to me? Ow my head!" Miyu clutched her head trying to soothe the pain.

"Looks like your up" said Karen.

"Yeah, but what happened anyway? And why are we back in the stage room?"

"You fainted after Griselda's ghost popped up in a game somehow, which I find ridiculous by the way" said Elsa.

Miyu remembered what happened and turned white at that memory. "L-lies! There is no such things as ghosts! That stupid Inviter guy just put her in, just to spook the rest of us!"

"Miyu, please calm down." Karen was trying to soothe her friend.

While Miyu is sprouting profanities, the rest of the group just decided to ignore her and decided to watch the next episode.

 **The scene shows the 48** **th** **floor Lindas and the date June 24** **th** **2024 along with a house. A pink haired girl is seen sharpening a sword on a grindstone. She inspects it as the blade shows her reflection.**

" **This should do it."**

 **As the pink haired girl gets the sword back into it's sheath. Asuna is seen leaping down to retrieve her blade and pay her.**

" **Thanks, Liz!"**

" **My pleasure. Aren't you gonna go clearing with your guild today?" asked Liz.**

 **Asuna ponders for an answer to tell her. "I'm meeting with someone later, so I took the day off."**

 **Liz hummed in acceptance until her eyes catch a beautiful earring on Asuna. She breaks out a mischievous smile as she cups her chin and leans in closer.**

" **So** _ **that's**_ **how it is, eh?"**

" **Wh-What?**

 **As Liz was bumping her elbow into Asuna playfully, the bell chimed throughout the area. Asuna panics as she hurries to meet up with Kirito.**

" **I need to get going!"**

" **You've found something important to you, huh." Liz whispers to herself.**

" **Huh. Did you say something?" asked Asuna.**

 **Liz shakes her head at her. "Nope, nothing. Do your best, okay?"**

" **Jeez, it isn't like that! Anyway, see you later." Asuna leaves as Lis waves a goodbye to her.**

 **A photo of Lis is shown along with a few guys on a board. "I wonder if I can find something too."**

 **The opening plays again.**

 **Agils place**

Asuna and everyone else looks at Lisbeth with a mix of curiosity. Lis who is in the center of it all could only look away bashfully while scratching her cheek.

"Well, when I found out that you found someone important to you, I felt a bit jealous at that. Looking back, I should have looked for something important to me instead of beating ore with my hammer all day."

"Rika-chan." said Asuna.

"But you know, I think all that waiting those days paid off, I found something important to me and now, so I'm alright now guys, really." Lis smiled at them."

"Ah yeah, I remember now" Kirito.

"Lis waved her finger in front of him disapprovingly. "Now, now, You haven't told anyone else now right?."

"No I haven't" said Kirito.

" _Hmm, now that I think about it, after I left Lis's place and spent some time with Kirito-kun I did send him to Liz's place later. Did he do something with Liz after all?"_ thought Asuna _._

She ponders for a bit for what happened between them. Silica sees Asuna thinking hard and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Asuna-san, Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! Sorry. I was just thinking about something. answered Asuna.

She looks to where Lis is berating Kirito. " _Maybe it's just my imagination."_

 _ **Back stage room in concert.**_

"Ohhh! A new girl to add to the mix. And a pretty blacksmith girl to boot. Kirito is definitely gonna get her as well." said Miyu.

"Do we really need to start this argument again Miyu-san?" asked Saki.

"You know I'm right about this. You are just being stubborn about it."

"Still,we have been here for quite a while. Is this going to last through the night?" asked Karen.

"I'm not sure. But I'm planning to watch it all, even If I have to pull a bunch of all-nighters for a few days." said a determined Elsa.

"Now wait a minute! You can't do that! You have an appointment tomorrow for another show!" exclaimed Goushi.

"Then just cancel them for me. If necessary, cancel all of them for a few days."

Goushi starts messaging his head, feeling a headache coming on. The people he will have to talk to won't be too happy about it. As Goushi gets his phone out to make the call, Karen stops him.

"Now wait, maybe we should just see if it will last through the night. Also you need to think more about your fans, myself included who will be heartbroken about it."

Elsa grimaced a little, Karen is staring at her hoping she will concede "Ah alright already! I won't cancel them. At least until I know for sure it's going to go on throughout the night. Happy now!"

"Thank you." smiled Karen.

 **The episode title shows up after the opening. "Warmth of the Heart"**

 **The scene shows Lisbeth hammering on some ore. The ore takes shape of a sword. She closely inspects it not satisfied with it. "So-so, I guess."**

 **A door bell rings getting her attention. "Serving customers is also part of the job. She gets out a menu to rid of her work gloves. She checks the mirror to make sure she looks good. "All right!"**

 **The scene switches to Lisbeth getting out and introducing herself to the customer.**

" **Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop!"**

 **Kirito is shown glancing at the display cases. "Well, uh…. I'd like to place an order for a custom-made weapon."**

 **Lisbeth inspects Kirito, looking at his current attire.** _ **"I wonder if he can afford it..."**_

" **You know , the price for metals has increased recently, so…"**

" **Don't worry about the cost. I'd just like the best sword you can make." rebuked Kirito.**

" **That's a bit vague…. I'll need you to tell me what kind of specs you're looking for." asked Lisbeth.**

" **Oh, I see. Then, how about something that's at least on par with this sword?" Kirito unhooks his blade gives to her to inspect.**

 **She grabs the blade, surprised at how heavy it is. "The Elucidator? Out of all the swords available from monster drops, this one's so good it can be considered a cursed sword."**

"That is very nice sword I like it." said Elsa.

"Your right, it's simple but elegant in design with just only a couple colors." admired by Goushi.

"He is really going for that Black Swordsman look. Black clothes, black sword, hell even his hair is black!" said Miyu.

"That seems to be over the top in just one color." said Karen.

"Your one to talk, all you wear is pink when your Llenn." said Elsa.

"I like the clothes I wear in there!"

" **Think you can do it?" asked Kirito.**

 **Lisbeth ponders as she looks through her weapons. "How about this? Amongst all the weapons I've made, it's the cream of the crop."**

 **Kirito does a couple test swings of it. "Feels a bit light."**

" **The metal I used to make it was a speed-type, after all."**

" **Mind if I test it out?"**

" **Test it?**

" **The durability."**

 **She wonders what he is doing until he is shown holding Liz's sword above Elucidator. "Hold it! If you do that, your sword will break!" shouted Liz.**

" **We'll cross that bridge when we get there."**

 **When Lizbeth's sword made contact with Kirito's, in slow motion the part of the blade broke off and landed on the floor.**

 **The broken blade part breaks into fragments. Lisbeth screams out and snatches her blade back to inspect it. "Irreparable…" The rest of the sword breaks into data particles. Lisbeth lays down on the floor despaired at the loss of her best sword.**

 **Lisbeth form starts shaking in anger and immediately, she starts grabbing Kirito at the scruff of his shirt. "What were you thinking?!"**

" **S-Sorry! I didn't imagine that your sword would be the one to break!"**

" **So you're saying that my sword was weaker than you expected?"**

" **Uh… Yeah, pretty much."**

"I can't believe you did that Kirito. Note, that it was kinda funny, but still- ow!"

Klein cried as Lis hit the back of Klein's head for that remark.

"Honestly, why is it that you always go over the top at times, Kirito-kun" sighed Asuna.

"Sorry, there was no other way for me to see if her sword was good as mine at the time."

Lis walks up to Kirito annoyed at his answer. "You didn't have to do it like that! Seriously, that blade was a pain to get the materials for!"

Kirito only grimaced at Lis's burst on him. "Yeah, sorry."

Lis could only sigh at that. "Well, we are over that point now. No use crying about it anymore."

" **For your information, had I have the materials, I'd be able to make countless swords that could snap yours in two, no problem!" declared Lizbeth.**

 **Kirito couldn't help but act condescending to her declaration "Really, now? I'd love that. A sword that could snap mine in two."**

 **Lisbeth's face quickly rose up red in anger at Kirito's taunting words. "I-If you're going to say that much, you'll be helping me with everything!"**

" **Everything?"**

" **Yep. Starting from getting the metal."**

" **I can go by myself. Bringing you along would only slow me down, after all."**

" **Quit belittling me, will you? I'm a smith, but I'm also a master mace user." said Lisbeth.**

" **Really. So, where's the metal?"**

" **On the 55** **th** **floor, there's a mountain to the west, home to a dragon that lives off crystals. Rumors have it that it builds up a rare metal inside it's body."**

" **The 55** **th** **floor, huh…. I really sh-"**

" **Apparently, to get the metal, you need a master smith nearby. Still plan on going alone?" Lisbeth asked smugly.**

 **Kirito had a annoyed face as he realized he can't go alone. He glances at Lisbeth as she hums wondering if he is going to say yes.**

"She got you there Kirito." said Klein.

Rika sticks her tongue out to Kirito and smiled as she won that argument.

"You are acting like a kid." said Kirito.

Rika stuck her tongue out even further at him.

" **Just stay behind me where it's safe, okay?"**

" **Hey, you…"**

" **My name's Kirito. Guess we'll be working together until the sword's done."**

" **Sure, Kirito."**

" **Getting informal right off the bat? Not that I mind, Lisbeth."**

 **She pouted a bit as Kirito stressed out her name.**

 **The scene switches to Western Mountain on the 55** **th** **floor. Lis sneezes due the intense cold in the snowy area.**

" **It's cold…"**

" **You didn't bring any extra clothes?"**

" **I didn't know the 55** **th** **floor was a frozen wasteland!"**

 **Kirito opens his inventory and tosses a fur coat at her.**

" **You don't need it?" asked Lisbeth.**

" **I'm a lot more disciplined than you are." Kirito gets back to walking on the path.**

" **Annoying, every step of the way. Hmm? ….It's warm."**

" _ **To think I'm together alone with a guy like him… What a strange turn of events."**_

" **What's wrong, LIsbeth? Are you already tired out?"**

" **I've got plenty left in me! Also, you might as well cut it short and just call me "Lis".**

" **Okay, whatever, Lis."**

" **Drop the attitude!"**

 **The scene switches to them walking toward a crystal area. Lis excitingly admires the beauty of the area. "It's beautiful!" As she is about to run closer, Kirito grabbed the hood of the fur coat, in order to stop her.**

" **What was that for?"**

" **Get a teleport crystal ready."**

" **Yeah, yeah."**

" **Also, leave this next bit to me. Once the dragon appears, hide behind some nearby crystals. Don't come out no matter what." warned Kirito.**

" **Why? I'm no amateur, so you could use my help."**

" **No!" shouted Kirito.**

 **Lis was surprised by his outburst. They locked gazes with each other until Lis nodded. Kirito placed his hand on her forehead.**

" **All right. Let's get going then." Kirito walks forward to the crystal mass.**

" **Lis touches her forehead, feeling the lingering warmth from his touch.**

"Oh Kirito-san, you just want to make sure Lis is safe. You great hero! You!" cried Miyu.

"He's going to solo the dragon. He should ask for help every once in a while." said Karen.

"Considering what happened to his guild mates, I suppose it's no surprise that he wants to handle it by himself. He believes that doing that will reduce the number of victims." said Goushi.

Saki and the other girls from Team SHINC all raised their fists and start cheering him on.

"Don't worry Kirito! The rest of us will cheer you on, so you won't be alone in this! Right girls!" shouted Saki.

"Fight on! Fight on! Fight on!" they shouted.

"Would you people quiet down! This happened a long time ago. So there is no point in cheering!" shouted Elsa.

Team SHINC still kept on cheering, despite Elsa's protest.

"Oh, let them cheer on. He is like a hero to them." said Karen.

Elsa grumbled in response, but accepted it for now.

 **A loud roar shook Lis out of her stupor.**

" **Hide over there!" Kirito points to a hiding spot behind some crystals.**

" **Got it!"**

 **The dragon reveals itself in front of Kirito. As it flaps it's wings, sparks of energy start gathering at it's mouth.**

" **It's a breath attack! Watch out!" shouted Lis**

 **Kirito prepares a sword skill and slashes at the breath as it makes contact with him. Kirito is shown unscathed by the attack.**

" _ **Amazing… With such a small weapon… Who exactly are you?"**_

 **Kirito rushes forward and made a few blows on the dragon. Dragon moves back and flies toward him, attempting to grab him. Kirito dodges midair and cuts off the dragons arm. Liz moves out of her hiding spot thinking it is safe to do so, since the dragon is wounded.**

" **C'mon, hurry up and end it!"**

" **You idiot! Don't come out yet!" shouted Kirito.**

 **The dragons eyes shine red as another person enters his field of vision.**

" **What? It's almost over, isn't it-"**

 **The dragon produces a gale with its wings toward Lis. She gets caught in the blast.**

" **Lis!"**

 **Kirito jumps toward her. As Lis screams, she is shown to be blasted over a giant pit. She falls in screaming. "You're kidding! No! Kirito grabs her hand mid fall.**

" **Lis, grab on!" They both hug each other bracing for impact at the bottom of the pit.**

 **The scene fades to black and it shows Lis waking up. Kirito lies flat on his back "You're alive…**

" **Yeah, I'm still alive." said Lis**

 **Kirito offers a potion to her. "Drink this, just in case.**

" **Okay…" She takes the bottle and see's her health along with Kirito's. Kirioto's Hp bar is slowly filling up.**

" **Uh, thanks… for saving me." said Lis.**

" **It's a bit early to be thanking me. We still need to get out of here."**

" **Why don't we just teleport?" Lis grabs her crystal. "Teleport to Lindas!"**

 **The crystal doesn't respond to her. "No way!"**

" **If the crystals don't work here that means there's another way."**

" **How can you be sure? This could be a trap designed to leave players to die!" panicked Lis.**

" **Oh, that's true." said Kirito.**

 **Lis got up, having enough of his nonchalant attitude. "You know, you could at least try to cheer me up!"**

" **I've got an idea."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yep. We run up the walls."**

 **Lis could only show a dumbfounded expression to him.**

Everyone in the bar looked straight at Kirito. Kirito felt a little embarassed at the stares. "What? Was there something wrong with my idea?" asked Kirito.

"Onii-chan, I don't think running up the walls covered in ice is a smart idea." said Sugu.

"Hahaha! Honestly man, you still crack me up with the dumb stuff you suggest." laughed Klein.

"Kirito-san is a bit idiotic at times isn't he? But that's also cute too." said Silica.

"Do you guys like to bully me or something?" exclaimed Kirito.

Everyone laughed at that.

" **Idiot." said Lis**

" **Idiot or not, there's only one way to find out."**

 **Kirito backed up a bit and made a running leap towards the wall. He started running of the side of the wall."**

" **No way." Lis said surprised.**

 **Kirito kept up running vertically on the wall until his foot slipped and fell back down into the snow, making a pit sized shape of him.**

" **If I had the space to make a longer approach, I'd have had it." explained Kirito as he climbed out..**

" **Don't kid yourself." said Lis.**

"You got close, but not quite there yet, Kirito." said Elsa.

"Even Kirito has his dumb moments, although that does make him a bit cuter." said Miyu.

The rest of the girls all nodded at that.

 **The scene changes to night time with LIs and Kirito in sleeping bags staring at sky.**

" **This is all so bizarre. This would never happen in the real world. Staying somewhere I've never been before with some stranger, sleeping next to each other… And you even tried to run up a wall. You're a real weirdo." said Lis.**

" **Sorry if you don't approve."**

 **Lis could only giggle to Kirito's response.**

" **Hey Kirito. Can I ask you something?" asked Lis.**

" **What're you being so polite for?" responded Kirito.**

" **Back then, why did you save me?" asked Lis**

" **Rather than leaving someone to die, I'd much rather die together with them. And if that person is a girl like you, even more so." responded Kirito.**

" **You really are stupid. You're the only one who thinks like that."**

" **Hey, hold my hand." said Lis.**

 **Kirito was a bit surprised by Lis's request and stared at her for a moment.**

" **Sure." He puts his hand over Lis, allowing her to squeeze his hand and feel his warmth.**

" **It's warm. Both of us are just data in a virtual world, but…"**

" **Lis…."**

 **Lis could only smile and sleep peacefully, while holding Kirito's hand.**

"It seems you two got really friendly with each other." smiled Asuna.

Lis and Kirito could feel the waves of jealously and hostility coming from Asuna. Her smiling face betrays what she is feeling, making it more menacing. The rest moved back from them to give them space.

"N-N- Now Asuna. Considering our situation, we can't get out of the hole. The best we could do was spend the night down there." exclaimed Kirito.

"T-That's right, I just needed a bit of warmth. It was cold in there and I didn't know you knew each other. So forgive me Asuna-chan!" Lis said, while holding her hands in a prayer.

Asuna could only rub her head from the whole thing. She immediately pouted and turn her head from the excuses they were giving her. Kirito had to go and get rid of her bad mood. As for Lis, she sighed in relief that it wasn't as bad for having a moment with Kirito.

" _Ah man, that was scary. I hope I don't have to deal with Asuna being mad at me again. Now that think about it… After me and Kirito spent the night down there, we rode on the dragon and wait…"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lis. Her little scream surprised the people in the room.

"What's wrong Rika?" asked Sinon.

" _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! After me and Kirito got out of the hole thanks to the dragon. I confessed to him! He didn't hear me thankfully. but the Inviter wouldn't put my confession in there right?"_ thought Lis.

"Lis-san. Are you feeling okay?" asked Silica.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You guys are worrying too much. Hey guys, how about we don't watch the rest of this.

The rest of the group were looking at her weirdly, wondering why she would suggest that.

"I-I mean Kirito and I managed to get the metal to make his sword so and you came back to my shop after that so the details don't matter anymore right!" explained Lis.

"What's up with you? I mean yeah, me and Asuna know the rest. but I think the rest of the guys deserve should know what happened." said Kirito.

" _You two are the ones that I'm trying to make sure you don't know the most!"_ Rika cried mentally.

" _Rika-chan is acting strange. That means something did happen between her and Kirito! She is trying to hide it too!"_ thought Asuna.

"No, let's watch the rest everyone. Besides it might clear some things up, right Lis-chan?" smiled Asuna.

The rest of the group didn't have a problem with it and put their attention back to screen. Meanwhile, Lis is still panicking on the inside and hope that the Inviter cutted her confession out.

" _SHIT! Please don't put it in. Please don't put it in. I'm begging you!"_

 **Morning comes as light sines down in the hole. Lis stretches her arms out. She sees Kirito digging in the snow. The memory of Kirito grasping her hand from last night comes up. Blushing a bit she slaps her cheeks to get rid of that memory.**

" **What's up?" asked Lis.**

" **Here, look." Kirito brings up an ore.**

 **Lis inspects it showing the name Crystallite Ingot. "Is this… what I think it is?**

" **Yeah, I imagine it's the metal we came looking for. The dragon eats the crystals and refines them inside it's belly… That's why we couldn't find it."**

" **Good find." praised Lis.**

" **But why was it here of all places?" asked Lis.**

" **This pit isn't a trap. It's the dragon's den."**

" **H-Huh?"**

" **Basically, that ingot is the dragon's excretion. It's poop." said Kirito.**

 **Lis looked back and forth from the ingot and Kirito till she realized what she was holding and dropped the ingot. But Kirito managed to catch it.**

" **Well, at any rate, we got what we came for. Now all that's left is…"**

" **Hey, you said that this is the dragon's den, right?" asked Lis.**

" **Yeah."**

" **The dragon's supposed to be nocturnal, so that means that is should…" Realizing that fact, both of them looked upwards and saw the dragon coming right down.**

" **It's here!"**

 **The dragon roars as it flies down. Kirito starts grabbing onto Lis. "H-Hey, wha-" Kirito spins his sword making a smokescreen using the snow. The dragon blows away the makeshift smokescreen to find them gone. The scene switches to Kirito running up the wall and jumping on top of the dragon, stabbing his sword into it.**

" **Lis, hold on tight!**

 **The dragon yelps in pain and starts flying up trying to shake them off. Kirito holds on gripping his sword, while Lis is screaming. "We're almost out!" The dragon stops mid flight over the pit tossing both Kirito and Lis off.**

 **As they are falling mid air, Lis is astounding by the beautiful horizon.**

" **Amazing!"**

 **Kirito lends her his hand. Lis smiles at Kirito's gesture and grasps it.**

" **Kirito! You know I…"**

" **What?"**

" **I love you, Kirito!" shouted Lis.**

" **What did you say? I can't hear you!" said Kirito.**

Agil's bar was silent for a moment until…

"WHAT!" everybody screamed except Lis.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Lis.

Everyone immediately turn their heads around to see Rika down on her hands and knees in despair.

" _Ahhhhhhhhh. It's over, It's over, they found out. I have to put this off right now till I think of something else."_ Rika thought.

She stood up and started looking at everyone, but mostly at Kirito and Asuna. Kirito had a shocked look on his face, while Asuna looked at her closest friend in shock as well, mixed in with a little jealously.

"Everyone, let's just keep on watching. At least save your questions until the end, please." asked Rika.

Everybody felt a bit of the tension from Lis and Asuna, especially since those two were best friends.

"Alright." said Asuna.

"Asuna?!" yelled Kirito.

"I'll hear what she has to say later. But for now let's finish this." Asuna said putting her gaze back onto the screen.

"A-Alright" said Kirito.

While every one else put their gazes back onto the screen, Asuna was having some thoughts about Lis's confession.

" _I knew that the two were close after I introduced her to Kirito, but to think that she would confess to him before I did. I'm a little envious, but she is not taking him!_

 ** _Back to the concert._ **

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

The audience started making some noise to Lis's confession, coming out of nowhere.

"The beautiful snow along with that rising sunset. How romantic!" said random girl.

"We should go to snow area in Alfheim. That would be a good spot for a date." said random guy asking his girlfriend.

"That would be nice!"

"I can't believe that he managed to get a girl to confess to him. In two days no less!" said another random guy.

"That son of a bitch! I want a cute girl like her to confess to me!" said another guy.

"I honestly did not expect this." said Elsa.

"I didn't either. I wonder if they end up together?" said Karen.

"I vote for him taking the harem route." said Miyu.

"No way! I think Asuna-chan will be one!" shouted Saki.

"Silica-chan may still have a chance." said Kana.

"What do you think Elsa?" asked Goushi.

"Don't care"

"Right." said Karen.

"Kohi, what's your opinion on Kirito's romantic interest?" asked Miyu.

"Ah, I need to think about that." answered Karen.

"Humph, fine. I still think he'll go for the harem route." said Miyu.

" **What did you say? I can't hear you!" shouted Kirito.**

 **Lis giggled and pulled Kirito into a hug. "It's nothing!"**

 **The scene changes to Lis's workshop. She gets ready to make the sword. "A one-handed long sword is fine, right?"**

" **Yep, I leave it to you." said Kirito.**

 **Lis takes deep breath and starts pounding her hammer on the ore. As she is doing her work, she starts pondering about her feelings for Kirito.**

" _ **The warmth of his hand and my feelings… they're both real. Once I make a satisfactory sword, I'll confess my feelings to him."**_

 **As the final blow was hit, the ore shines bright and starts transforming into a sword impressing Kirito. The sword finished transforming into Dark Repulsor. Lis starts inspecting it.**

" **It's called the Dark Repulsor. Considering it's my first time seeing this, I doubt it's listed in the information broker's directory. Give it a swing."**

" **Okay."**

 **Kirito performs a few quick slashes with the sword.**

" **H-How is it?" asked Lis.**

" **It's heavy. It's a good sword." replied Kirito.**

" **Great!"**

" **It feels like you put your heart and soul into it."**

 **Lis could only smile at that.**

" **Well, with this, the job's done. I'll pay for the sword. How much?"**

" **Uh, well…. You don't have to pay. Instead… I want you to make me your exclusive blacksmith." asked Lis.**

" **What do you mean?" questioned Kirito.**

 **Lis could only blush for a bit averting her eyes from him.**

" **Lis?"**

" **Wh-Whenever you finish hunting in the fields, come here and let me maintain your equipment. Every day, from now on."**

 **Kirito stared for a moment trying to decipher the meaning of her words. He started sporting a blush.**

" **Lis?"**

" **Kirito, I…. I'm…." as she starts reaching out for Kirito's hand. Asuna pops in through her door.**

" **Lis! I was worried sick!"**

" **A-Asuna?"**

" **Lis! My messages didn't go through, and I couldn't locate you on the map. Just where were you last night?" Asuna hugged Lis tightly.**

"Did Asuna just cock blocked Lis just now?" asked Miyu.

"That was a stupidly well timed coincidence." said Elsa.

"Ohhhhh, I was hoping she was going to confess for real this time!" said Kana.

" **S-Sorry. I was stuck in a dungeon for a bit."**

" **A dungeon? You, by yourself?" asked Asuna.**

" **No, I went with him." Lis pointed at Kirito.**

 **Asuna became surprised to see Kirito there. "Ki-Kirito-kun?!**

" **W-Well, Asuna… Long time no see. Actually, guess not. Two days no see?"**

" **You surprised me! I see. So you already dropped by. If you had let me know, I would've tagged along." said Asuna.**

" **Do you two know each other?" asked Lis.**

" **Well, we're both part of the clearing group." replied Kirito.**

 **Lis was surprised by that fact.**

" **He said he wanted a powerful sword, so I pointed him to your shop." explained Asuna.**

" **Is that so…"**

" **I hope you didn't do anything weird to my friend." questioned Asuna.**

" **A-As if I would!"**

" **Your stuttering's not helping your case."  
**

" **We nearly died yesterday, so It wouldn't hurt for you to cut me some slack!"**

" **That's why I kept telling you to not try to handle everything by yourself."**

 **Lis kept on feeling more depressed as they kept arguing with each other.** _ **"I see. So that's how it is."**_

" **This guy didn't say anything rude to you, did he?"**

" **Hmm? Lis?"**

 **Kirito noticed that she looked depressed, until she decided to cheerfully respond back.**

" **Rude's an understatement! He snapped the best sword I had into two pieces!"**

 **Asuna was surprised by that fact. She held her hands in a prayer in apology. "S-Sorry…"**

" **It's not something you should be apologizing for, Asuna."**

 **Lis sneaked in closer to whisper to Asuna. "Well, he's weird, but he's not a bad guy. I'll be rooting for you, so do your best, Asuna!"**

" **I'm telling you, it's not what you think! Lis?"**

" **Sorry, I need to stock up on supplies, so I'll be out for a bit!" said Lis.**

" **What about the shop?"**

" **I'll count on you two to keep an eye on it!" Lis waved them off.**

" **What? Wait, Lis!"**

 **The scene switches to Lis comforting herself on the side of a bridge. She continues to stay that way until she hears footsteps coming her direction.**

" **Lisbeth."**

 **She stands up, her back facing Kirito. "You shouldn't have come so soon."**

 **She turns to face him. "If you came a bit later… I would've been able to go back to being my usual, cheerful self."**

" **Lis…."**

" **How did you find me?"**

 **Kirito points to the bell tower near them. "From there, I scanned the whole town and found you."**

" **Honestly, you come up with the craziest things."**

 **Liz walks for a bit next to the river. "Sorry. I'm fine. I think I just got a bit shaken up with all the sudden adventures. So…. Just…. forget…. everything I said." She covers her face to hide her tears.**

" **I want to thank you, Lis."**

" **Eh?"**

" **I've always….Always… Thought that rather than letting someone die alone, dying together would be better. I really did."**

" **Kirito."**

" **But, when we fell down that hole together, I was glad that we both made it. It made me realize that I was no exception, that everyone was living for the sake of living. So… Thank you, Lis." said Kirito.**

" **Me too… You know, I was also constantly searching for it. Something real in this world. And for me, that was the warmth of your hand. Tell this to Asuna too."**

" **Lis…"**

" **I'm fine. For a little longer, this warmth will remain. So… please. Kirito, bring an end to this world. Until then, I'll keep doing my best."**

" **I promise. I'll clear this game no matter what." said Kirito.**

" **If your weapons or armor ever need repairs, you know where to go." said Lis.**

" **Of course."**

" **The Lisbeth Smith Shop awaits your next visit!" Lis smiled.**

 **The ending starts playing again.**

After the ending everyone in Agils bar looked at Lis to see what she has to say.

Lis was feeling the pressure from everyone's stares. _"Okay girl, you got this. I have to go all the way now that it's come to this."_

"You know, when I was searching for something real in that world. Your warmth wasn't the only thing I had that was important to me." Lis walks toward Kirito until they were face to face.

"When I first met you, I thought you were some average guy that couldn't afford a good weapon. So when you broke my sword, and we went to grab that ore, and even spent the night together. Eventually, I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"Lis…."

Lis waved her hands frantically as she noticed Asuna glaring at her. "Of course I'm not going to get in between you and Asuna. I've already accepted that fact. Asuna is my best friend and I want her to be happy with you. It's just…."

Lis put her around Kirito's neck. "… allow me to at least have this."

"Lis! What are you oommph." Kirito was cut off as Lis kissed Kirito on the lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed and was stupified at the scene in front of them.

" _No fair! How dare she get the leg on the rest of us!"_ cried Suguha.

" _Rika-chan! You are breaking our pact!"_ cried Silica.

 _Dammit Kirito! Not only you got a cute girlfriend, but you also got another girl going for you too! No fair! No fair bro!"_ Klein cried mentally.

" _Oh god! This is not good. My bar might get damaged from this."_ Agil started moving tables and chairs away from them to reduce damage from the incoming carnage that was about to happen.

" _Woah. Kirito in big trouble now."_ thought Sinon.

After Lis was done kissing Kirito. He just looked shocked for a while sporting a blush at Lis's kiss.

"RIIIKAAAAAAA!" shouted Asuna

"You know Kirito. If Asuna ever dumps you, I'm also available to you." Rika smiled mischievously.

Asuna grabbed Kirito from Lis. "That won't ever happen!" Asuna glared at Lis with anger and a pout on her lips.

"I know, I just can't help but dream a little bit." Lis smiled at Kirito.

" _Jeez. If I knew this was going to happen I would have never sent Kirito to Lis's workshop. No matter what, I won't hand him over to you!"_ Asuna thought with resolve.


	9. Day 2: Intermission 1

Hey everyone! It's intermission time. The SAO cast are now taking a break from watching themselves. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as much. The only thing I can do to make it up to you guys is making chapters so Here you go!

CZT: Thank you for your offer to help. I will let you know If I need help with it. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the sword art online franchise. That belongs to Kawahara Reki. This is my own story that I came up with. Please support the 3rd series, Sword Art Online Alicization. Hope you enjoy

 **Bold- character talks, settings, descriptions in the show.**

 _ **Bold Italics- characters thoughts in show**_

Regular - In story content

 _Italics- Character thoughts in story. Literary content._

 **Bold Underline- Scene change**

 **In Agil's Bar.**

"I'm really sorry Asuna! I'm sorry okay!" cried Rika as she did a dogeza in front of Kirito and Asuna.

Asuna still has a big pout on her face while looking the other way, Kirito is feeling a bit flustered and not looking at Lis with a slight blush.

The rest of the group are off to the side looking at the scene.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." said Agil.

"You're right about that." Sinon commented.

"Geez! Kirito, this is your fault!" yelled Asuna.

Kirito could only look at her astonished at her. "What! My fault! Why is it my fault!?"

Everyone could only give deadpanned stares at him. The girls gave him much more intense stares.

"You got to be kidding me…" said Klein.

"I know he is one of those types of guys, but still…" sighed Agil.

" _Honestly! Kirito he is too good at attracting girls to him."_ thought Asuna.

"In any case, you talk to Rika-chan. You started all of this." said Asuna.

Kirito could only sigh at his girlfriends logic. Although she does have a point. After seeing on how she feels about him on screen, it's only right for him to take responsibility. He walks up to Rika as she gets up from her dogeza.

"Lis."

Rika perked up a bit at her SAO name. Sensing a serious tone she looked into Kirito's eyes. Her own eyes glistening and body shaking a bit at what he is going to tell her.

"I'm really happy you feel that way about me, I really do. But….

Kirito struggled a bit to find the words. He didn't want losing Rika's friendship because he can't return them. So the only thing he could do was bow in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I love Asuna. So I can't return your feelings Rika!" shouted Kirito

The whole room was silent for a moment. After a while, Rika went behind Kirito and slapped him in the back. Kirito almost tripped, but maintained his balance and looked back at her. Rika was smiling at him. Kirito could tell that it wasn't a happy one but a sad one that she was giving him.

"Moron! Don't you remember what I said. I'm not gonna get in between you guys. Asuna is my best friend after all. I'm just happy being able to do that. Still…." Rika stops herself for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. She turns around making sure that no one looks at her face as she looks up to the ceiling.

"Being able to answer to me honestly was more than I could ask for so…. t-thank you." Rika eyes are watering. She keeps her head high, trying to prevent the tears from streaming down.

"Lis." said Kirito.

Asuna starts walking up to Liz and hugs her. Rika is confused by the sudden action. "E-eh, Asuna. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Rika-chan. For not seeing your feelings. I'm a terrible friend." Rika shook her head in denial to her. "That's not true! I couldn't get between my friends happiness. You have nothing to be sorry for!" shouted Rika.

"Rika-chan. I -"

"It's okay Asuna. If anything it's Kirito's fault for making things so complicated. You really have a troublesome boyfriend." Rika giggled.

"Your right." Asuna giggled.

The tension in the room went back to normal as the two laughed. Silica spots something on T.V cutting the bonding moment short.

"Everyone! Look!"

The entire room looks back onto the t.v as the episode ending finished playing, to find the familiar masked man showing his face again.

 **Returning to Elsa's concert a few minutes before the Inviter appears on screen.**

A few guys in the audience are still giving pained wails at Lisbeth's confession to Kirito.

"Would someone please shut these guys up!" shouted Goushi.

"I agree, their crying is irritating." said Elsa.

"Now, now just give them a moment." said Karen.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to see what happens next!" said Saki.

"Me too! This suspense is killing me. This is just as bad as waiting for the next weeks manga chapter." said Shiori.

"Ah, I understand that really well." said Kana.

"There is one thing that is bothering me." said Moe.

The rest of the group were all looking at her. A bit embarrassed she hid herself behind Risa. "U-um, I was just wondering if any of this really did happen during the SAO incident."

"What do you mean? The guy himself the Inviter or whatever said he is going to show the truth of what happened during the SAO incident." said Miyu.

"Y-yes, but the show puts in a lot of details,even their thoughts. Something like that shouldn't be possible right?" said Moe.

" _She has a point. Being able to voice out people own thoughts shouldn't be possible. Technology today can show close-up to people and even hear them talking. Even if someone who is monitoring a world like GGO wouldn't be able to record this much."_ thought Karen.

"But why is it Kirito?" asked Karen.

"You mean why is the show focused on him?" asked Mi.

"Yeah. There were plenty of other people trapped in there. So why him of all people?" asked Karen.

"Well of course I can answer that!" shouted Miyu.

"He is the protagonist, the harem magnet, the hero, the- ow!" Miyu clutched her head as Karen smacked her.

"This is serious Miyu." said Karen.

"Did you really have to hit my sore spot?" asked Miyu.

"Sorry."

"Everyone, look at the screen." said Goushi.

Everyone looks toward the screen after the ending finished to see a familiar masked man who started all of this.

"Hello people of the world! I bet you guys haven't forgot about me did ya!" The Inviter appeared once more with his familiar top hat and magicians mask.

"Its him." said Kirito.

"Oh man, I forgot all about him." said Klein.

"Why is he appearing now?" asked Asuna.

"I don't know." said Agil.

"Now, now, you are all probably wondering how exactly I'm doing this or how I obtained all this footage centering towards our little hero. Well I'm not telling. It's too soon for spoilers anyway right. Gotta keep you people in suspense after all." explained the Inviter.

"Moving on, our first half of the Arc is done so we will be done for the night. I'm a sensible person. You all got your own lives to take care of and all that. Still you people all wanted to know more about the SAO incident. So I delivered that to you and more coming to you soon."

"Anyway I understand that some of you are a little skeptic about this whole thing."

"Where is he going with this?" asked Goushi.

"You think what we asking about it before was all true?" asked Miyu.

"Probably." said Karen.

"Make no mistake." The Inviters tone becomes serious as he said that. "Everything that you all saw today was true. You are all free to doubt me, but what you all saw was the truth. It all really happened. If any of you still have any lingering doubts, ask our hero himself. He is still alive after the incident."

The Inviter removes his top hat and performs a bow to everyone. "Today's show is coming to an end tonight people, so sit back and wait for tomorrows broadcast at 5pm. Where we will finish up the other half of the arc. You are all free to stop me if you like. Or don't for your own personal interest. Either way so much chaos and mayhem will erupt all over world for the next few days. Till then Ta Ta!"

The screen turns static for a while until it turns back to a regular news channel. The entire world was silent for a moment, taking the time to process it all.

Until one person decided to move from her seat and attempting to leave the room. She is stopped by her friend Karen.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Home, where else?" answered Elsa.

"Aren't you going to stay and finish your concert?" asked Miyu.

"After today, I don't feel like doing it now. Besides, its late now. Goushi!" Elsa yelled for him.

He perked up to Elsa asking for him. "Y-yes Elsa!"

"Cancel any appointments I have at 5pm and over. Also cut the time for the next concert tomorrow to 4."

"E-Eh!" Goushi is a bit flabbergasted on what she is asking of him.

"You heard me." said Elsa.

"B-B-but the the recitals, your lessons! The manager for the next concert won't accept this and they already paid to have you sing and play tomorrow!" shouted Goushi.

"I will take care of the him. You just focus on clearing out my schedule for tomorrow."

"Alright." With a sigh he got to work. He knows that she won't budge on this. Especially when it comes to SAO.

"If that is the case. The rest of us will head home. You coming Kohi?" asked Miyu as she heads to the door.

As she looks over to her, she see's her friend with a absent-minded look. Similar to a deep trance.

" _Why did things end up this way? Is there any point in all of this? I don't underst-"_

"KOHI!" yelled Miyu.

Karen snapped out her thoughts. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"Seriously. Get your head out of the clouds. You coming, so we can go home or what? What about the rest you?" Miyu asked Team SHINC.

"U-um the rest of us will go home too." said Saki. The rest of the team nodded at this. Just as they are about to leave the room, they are stopped by Elsa.

"Wait! Before any of you go, be sure to come back here tomorrow."

Everyone gave her questioning looks as to why to come back to the venue.

"At this point we might as well enjoy tomorrow's show as friends. You already know that I plan on watching this. We can make this a hangout spot for now." answered Elsa.

"Why should we have to come here to watch what that madman is broadcasting?" asked Karen.

"Your curious aren't you?" stating Elsa.

".….."

"You are curious about what really happened during the SAO incident. You have questions that want to be answered. I can see it on your face. Don't worry you are not the only one." Elsa smiled mischievously.

"Even so, why do we have to come back here?" Karen asked.

"Oh come on Kohi! It's a get together for us girls! It'll be fun!" shouted Miyu.

"Ahem." coughed Goushi.

"And one guy. I'm in though and Kohi is too. I'm grabbing popcorn the next time we come back!" Miyu grabbed Karens hand and dragged her out the place.

"N-now wait a second! I didn't say yes! Wait- " Karen voice is drowned out by the crowd that are leaving the venue.

"Well come back too! I can't wait to see more of Kirito! Right team!" shouted Saki. The rest of Team SHINC nodded and proceeded out the door, leaving Goushi and Elsa by themselves.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." smiled Elsa.

 **After the Inviter's finishing announcement.**

The rest of everyone in the pub could only stare in silence as the news broadcast was playing on screen. They got out of their stupor after a moment and began talking among themselves.

"Your kidding me! He's going to broadcast again!" shouted Klein.

"Kirito-kun, what should we do?" asked Asuna.

"Our plan is still the same. The rest of us guys will head to Alfheim to talk with Yui to see if she has found anything." replied Kirito.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will have a girls night out to Karaoke." said Lis.

"Your paying." said Suguha.

"What! Why am I paying!" shouted Lis.

"Remember what you did to my Onii-chan." said Suguha.

Silica interjected in angrily. "Our Onii-chan."

The rest of the girls all looked Lis. Getting the message she conceded.

"Ah okay! But you all pay for your own drinks and food." The rest of the girls all nodded in acceptance.

"Wait. How are the rest of you guys going to go out there. The moment you are spotted outside, someone will recognize you." said Agil.

"That's true." said Suguha.

"If that's the case, someone will have to go out to get some disguises for us. That applies only to people who haven't been seen on T.V yet." Sinon said

As Sinon was pondering, she looked at the rest of the group to see all eyes on her. She became nervous knowing what was coming next.

"W-what!? Oh you guys are not saying-"

"I vote for Sinon-chan to get our costumes." said Asuna.

"Seconded." said Klein.

"Here is my credit card." Asuna said as she was giving her card to her.

Knowing that she has no choice. She conceded and pointed at Suguha. "If I'm doing this I'll need some help. Come on Suguha."

"I was up there on the screen too!"

"Yeah. You had 1 second of screen time. Now come on before it gets even darker." refuted Sinon.

Suguha pouted but complied. After an hour later, they managed to get some disguises.

"Sunglasses and hats?" questioned Kirito.

"You'd be surprised how much people wouldn't notice you with just those. Plus you guys have your winter gear on already to blend in with the crowd. Besides we can't be too inconspicuous." Sinon answered.

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice." said Lis.

"Okay, let's come back here tomorrow at 4. This place may be one of our safe places for us and it wouldn't be good if we are all separated." said Kirito.

Everyone else nodded at that and they all left the bar one by one.

" _This is getting crazy, Why is this all happening? What is this guys end game in all of this?"_ Kirito continued to have these thoughts as he was heading home.

Asuna and the rest of the girls arrived at the Karaoke place near the pub. They all started taking turns singing and having a good time, forgetting about the stuff about the Inviter. The only one who hasn't sung yet was Asuna.

"C'mon Asuna! You are the only one of us that hasn't sung yet!" said Silica.

Asuna was fidgeting in her seat as she is a bit embarrassed to sing. "I've never sung before."

"Nonsense! All of us had a turn already and I think you might have a good voice." said Lis.

"You don't have much of choice now, even I had to do it." said Sinon.

After a bit of peer pressure from her friends, she could only sigh in acceptance to her fate. "Alright but only one song okay." she replied.

"Yay!" the rest of the girls cheered.

Asuna picked up the mic and selected the song. She cleared her throat as she got ready to sing. As she started to sing, the rest of the girls who have had excited faces slowing morphed to bewilderment and shock as Asuna kept singing. Once she was done she looked back at her friends. A questioning look passed over as she gazed at her friends expressions.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-well it's not that nothing is wrong. It's just-" Lis stopped herself wondering how to explain it to her.

"You sound exactly the same as the woman who was singing the opening song of the show." said Suguha.

Surprise etched onto her face at what Suguha said. Asuna started to quickly deny it.

"E-E-Ehhh! No way! I don't sound like her. I've never even sung once in my life!"

"It's true. I recorded it just in case. Listen." Sinon said as she played back the recording.

As Asuna listened to the song she sung. Realization dawned on her, she does sound like the person who sung the opening. "No way!"

"If this is the first time that you sung, then maybe it was just someone else right?" stated Sinon.

"Y-yeah! That's gotta be it" said Silica.

Silence enveloped the room. Tension grew as questions popped into their heads. The one to break it was Lis.

"This is getting creepy."

"Agreed. I think we all just head home." said Asuna.

They girls all started going their separate ways as they all headed home. However, all that left them was more questions towards the SAO show and the Inviter.

As Kirito went back home. He was greeted by his mother as she hugged Kirito. "I am so happy you are home! Are you alright!? Did anything happen to you!?" said Midori.

Kirito could only pat her back to soothe her. He tries to get out of her grasp. "I'm fine. You saw the show right?"

Midori nodded at that. "I saw it at work. You went through so much I had no idea!" she continued hugging him squeezing him tight.

"P-please mom! Let go. Suguha will be back home soon. I need to go to my room okay." said Kirito.

She offered a worried look to him. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I need to look into this. I"m involved in this whole thing whether I like it or not. So I need access to my computer please." Kirito asked.

Midori was hesitate in letting Kirito getting more involved in this. But she has no way of refuting him. "Alright, but please don't do anything too dangerous. The news are in a complete frenzy and I don't want you going out too much for your own safety. Please."

"Okay I will." Kirito let his mother go and proceeded to head to his room and get his gear. _"I wonder if Klein and Agil are already there. We said we would meet up at Woglinde. Going to any of the towns would be risky."_

"Link Start!"

Kirito logs into his ALO avatar. He looks through his friends list and see's Klein and Agil. Their markers are already heading to Woglinde. "Okay best get there as fast as I can."

He activates his wings and flies through the skies. After 5 minutes he makes it to the familiar grassland region.. "I'm here first, I suppose I'm a bit lucky my last logout spot was close to here."

"HEY! KIRITO" shouted a familiar voice in the distance.

He turns around and see Klein and Agil flying towards him along with a familiar Pixie next to them.

"YUI!" shouted Kirito.

"PAPA!" Yui landed, smacked dab on Kirito's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry papa!" screamed Yui as she flew out of his face.

"It's okay."

Kirito see's Klein and Agil disguised with some decoration gear. "What are you guys wearing?"

"While we were waiting for you, we decided to get some gear to disguise ourselves, while we look for info around town."said Agil.

"So what did you guys found out?" asked Kirito.

"It's a huge gossip fest in the towns. That show is all they ever talk about." said Klein.

"There even online forums about it as well, its nothing but chatter" said Yui.

"Yui. Is there any way we can pinpoint the source of these broadcasts?" asked Kirito.

Yui gave a downfallen look,telling them that the news wasn't good. "I tried Papa. When those screens appeared in the sky I tried looking all across the network. I'm so sorry papa. I can't find it." Yui teared up a bit a that.

Kirito gave a comforting pat on her head telling her that it was okay. "It's fine, we will find some way to find him."

"That means we are back to square one again." said Klein.

"If that is the case. What do we do then?" asked Agil.

"We will try again. Don't worry we will find a lead on him. We are going to have to brace ourselves for tomorrow then."

 **The next day. November 8, 2026.**

The events that happened yesterday shook the entire world. The news of the SAO incident that happened on screen spread like wildfire. The new reporters in Japan are currently searching for Kirito and his friends.

 **Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications Office.**

Dairy Log entry 146

" _To whoever is reading this. My name is Yamamoto Nobu or as you better know me as Grimlock. Yes I'm the man that killed his own wife. The despair I felt being trapped in that death game changed me and made me irrational. My wife however was different. She managed to overcome it and adjust her life there. When I saw that detective boy and girl there on screen. I was reminded of the younger days with made me realize how foolish I was. I wish them the best. I know their relationship will not turn out the same as me and my my crime is open for the world to see, my life is over. My friends, family, and co-workers will never associate with a killer like me. I only have one desire left. I know I don't have the right to ask you of this and this may trouble you. But please bury my body beside my wife. All that I own will go towards my family. So I ask you whoever you are, please honor a foolish husband's dying wish."_

" _Sincerely, Yamamoto Nobu/Grimlock"_

Kikouga finishes reading the final entry to Grimlocks diary. He sighs as he looks back to Flynn standing across from his desk. "I suppose we should tell his family at the very least. Anything else they decide will be up to them."

"Yeah. I was surprised when I saw that as well." said Flynn.

"Provide a copy of this for our records and give the diary to his family when you can Commander." asked Kikouga.

"Understood Sir. But may I ask something?" asked Flynn.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I understand that you were in lead Investigator of the SAO Case. Now with this broadcast, many of the higher ups are telling you to stay silent in this whole debacle. The paparazzi are going crazy across the Diet building and other areas."

Kikouga clicked his tongue in frustration over it. "Indeed. Just when things were finally calming down about the SAO incident, this happens. I took painstaking measures to make sure not much was leaked out other than the necessary info to the public."

"What are your orders then?" asked Flynn.

"I'm already working on Anti-hacking measures can assume that this individual is a top tier hacker or has accomplices with those skills at his side."

"I bet the prime minister is already blowing his top about this." commented Flynn.

"He already has. Just hoping he has it better than I do." said Kikouga.

"Things will only get worse before it gets any better." said Flynn.

"Indeed it will."

 **National Diet Building.**

In main office of the building. One man stands beside his desk peaking out in that glint of light that shines through the closed blinds. He is a bald man with aged wrinkles on his face and brown eyes, age 35. His name is Mr. Gekido. Prime minister of Japan and a father of two kids and a beautiful wife. He is a man that loves his country. He gets a bit too passionate at times during his speeches. But he is a man that will do anything for the sake of his country and his people. In his office are his secretary and a few personal, lined up awaiting directions. However the entire room is silent with tension as the prime minister paces while peeking through the blinds occasionally. Finally he speaks.

"One day…. one day is all that it took….." The room was still silent as Mr. Gekido spoke.

"All it took was one day FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD TO TURN UPSIDE DOWN IT'S HEAD!" He turns and smashes his fist down onto his desk.

The secretary tries to calm him down before he gets any worse. "Sir! Please calm down! Your blood pressure is rising again!"

"AS IF I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! NOT ONLY THAT WE CAN'T TRACK DOWN THAT SON OF A BITCH! THAT #%& ! U.S PRESIDENT THINKS THAT THIS IS OUR FAULT! EVEN THOUGH WE ARE IN THE SAME BOAT AS THOSE IDIOTS!" Prime Minister Gekido yelled.

One of the military personal stepped forward. "Rest assured Sir, we are doing all that we can. Unfortunately, we have trouble convincing the other Major members to change their decision. They don't understand the significant damage the it will do. So far he has only shown the SAO incident. But if were to use it to spread Japanese Gov't secrets-"

"I KNOW THAT! I UNDERSTAND THAT HE JUST MIGHT WHISTLEBLOW THAT SHIT UP. BUT THAT'S NOT MY ONLY CONCERN!"

The rest of the people in the room have questioning looks on their faces.

put his hand over his face as if he is in sorrow. "My own kids are starting to become fans of that show."

"What?" His men replied.

"You heard me. Both Lily and Ken are becoming fans of that blasted show. They said they are going to watch it as soon as possible." said.

"Sir. Don't worry. We will address this concern as soon as we can." said the secretary.

The prime minister put up a fake smile towards his men. "Oh I have a more immediate concern. I will deal with my kids. What you can help me with….."

moves toward the blinds and move them to the side quickly revealing rows of reporters being blocked by the police. Hordes of them can be seen through the window.

"THOSE PEOPLE HAVE THE ENTIRE BUILDING COVERED. SO HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS HELP ME DEAL WITH THE GODDAMN PAPARAZZI, OUTSIDE THE GODDAMN BUILDING!" he yelled.

 **In a random online chat forum.**

Single4life: I'm I the only one here?

Idol*girl has entered the chat.

Idol*girl: "Hi! I'm here. Did you see that amazing show yesterday! Oh my god Kirito is so cute and cool!"

Single4life:"Yeah, we all saw it. The entire world saw it. It's all over the news. I can't wait to see more of it. Including Lisbeth-chan! She is really cute! She can hammer my sword anytime she wants XD!"

Ms. Shotacon has entered the chat.

Ms. Shotacon: "Gross!"

Idol*girl: "Gross!"

YesYesI'mKazuma has entered the chat.

Single4life:"Hey Kazuma! I haven't seen you for a while."

YesYesI'mKazuma: "Sorry. My retarded childhood friend has been making me go play with her in some fantasy game. The Demon lord and the hero trope kind."

Idol*girl:"That sounds fun though. I can play as a bard and sing all day to your party."

Ms. Shotacon:"I can probably find some cute boys playing there too."

YesYesI'mKazuma:"Having you guys there would only add trouble to my current party rather than help it! I have to deal with a terrorist Loli and some broad who is disappointed there is no increase to the pain shock settings. My childhood friend is no better and is a huge narcissist who fancies herself as some beautiful goddess. Goddess my ass! "

Idol*girl:"Meanie."

Single4life:"That's not important. What is important is the Inviters next broadcast today. My entire school is going nuts. I'm definitely going to watch it!"

Mr. Lolicon has entered the chat.

Mr. Lolicon:"Did you say Loli Kazuma!? That reminds me. Silica-chan is so cute! I want to rub myself on her cute little cheeks!"

Ms. Shotocon: "Your the most disgusting brother I've ever had."

Mr. Lolicon:"As if you are any better! You corrupt young boys and turn them into little toys for you!"

YesYesI'mKazuma:"Why are you guys my friends?"

Idol*girl:"cause we all hang out at the same school silly. You must be pretty stupid to not realize that!"

YesYesI'mKazuma:"I'm going to dropkick you. Mens chivalry be damned."

Single4life:"Okay guys enough. Lunch break is almost over. I'll see you guys later. Oh and Kazuma, please treat Aoi-chan at least a little better."

YesYesI'mKazuma:"No way in hell."

 **Outside the Music Club**

Rei Satou, owner of the music club and old acquaintance of Elsa Kanzaki is currently on her way to her club. After that fiasco from yesterday and having her entire club turn into a hangout place, she got tired from all the chaos that happened last night. After prepping herself for the morning, she can finally turn her club back to normal. That's what she thought, until she found a couple people outside her club.

"This place is still in the middle of opening. It will be available in a bit if you wait for 10 minutes."

A couple of the guys there looked a bit uncomfortable, as they wondered what to say to the owner. "um… that's not the only reason why we are here. We were wondering if we can hangout again at this club to watch the next Inviter's broadcast."

"What?" Rei said surprised at the sudden request.

The group puts their hands in a prayer begging her to let them stay in her club.

Rei sighed at the trouble that they are causing her. "I can't do that. My music club is not some sort of bar or karaoke joint. Your gonna have to go home and watch it or-"

"Just wait a moment!" someone shouted.

Rei turns around to see a blonde haired woman in a red dress along with some young butler by her side. She has long hair done in princess curls, with amber eyes. She looks to be some noblewoman of some sort. The butler beside her is dressed in a classic butler attire, with blue eyes and short brown hair.

"My apologies. I couldn't help but hear that you won't let anyone spend time in your lovely establishment in order to see more of the Inviters broadcast. Correct?" said the blonde haired woman.

"Yeah, that's right. And who are you supposed to be?" Rei asked.

"Oh right, introductions are in order. I am Lady Elsie Von Lucescu, I came here yesterday to listen to Kanzaki-sans concert. This here is my personal butler."

The young man bowed down in a formal greeting to her. "Ah sorry! My name is Tokunaga Tadashi. I'm sorry for my lady's forwardness!"

"That's enough from you!" Elsie yelled.

Tadashi put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ahaha, my apologies milady."

"Honestly."

Rei felt a bit entertained by their little banter. But kept that to herself. "So what is it that you have a problem with?

Turning her eyes back to Rei she begins to voice her complaint "You shouldn't turn down these young commoners in wanting to see Kirito-samas splendid figure. If fact, I'll even compensate should they be a nuisance."

" _Kirito-sama?"_ Rei thought.

"Even so, I can't really make my club as some sort of hangout place. Why would you want to help them out anyway?"

"It's a nobles duty to help the common folk. How can I call myself a noble if I can't afford to help people who support our country." Elsie declared.

" _What a pain. But it seems she's not a bad person"_ thought Rei.

"Regardless I can't-" a phone call interrupts the two. It seems to be from Rei's phone.

"Excuse me, give me a moment." Rei walks a ways away from them to see that Elsa was calling her.

"Hello. Hey I'm a little busy at the moment. "…chatter…" Yeah I'm about to open the club today. "…chatter..." This noblewoman named Elsie-san or whatever is asking me to- What! You too! "..chatter.." Ugh fine. I'll do it again for today." she sighed again as she hung up her phone. She comes back to Elsie and the campers.

"It seems that Elsa is coming again today to watch the show as well. She won't be here till around 4. The club is open to everyone for everyone to hang and get ready for the Inviter's show." Rei said.

The campers all cheered thanking Elsa for allowing them to come in.

Relief went to Elsie's face as she gets to watch SAO again. "Isn't that great milady." said Tadashi.

"Indeed. After canceling our tea time, I was going to ask Elsa-san for recompense for that. But this is acceptable." Elsie said.

"Hey guys! We got the ok to come in!" shouted by a random camper.

A bunch of people start appearing around the corner and started swarming in through the club door.

Shocked by the amount of customers coming in, she starts tries to put order to the entire thing. "Wait! One at time people! I haven't finished setting up the place! Don't start shoving me out of the way!

 **30 Minutes later**

"I thought I was going to die!" Rei said exhausted by the work the amount of people that poured in.

"I thank you once again for allowing us to be here today. May I ask if there is a VIP area for me?" Elsie asked.

" _What an irritating woman!"_ Rei thought.

"It's this way. You can have a front row seat to the whole thing." Rei said.

"Why thank you! Now I can see the splendid figure of Kirito-sama even more. Of course more of Asuna-sama as well." She sat down to her table along with her butler. Tadashi gave an apologetic look to Rei.

"Thank you Rei-sama. Would you both like some tea?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes please. 3 spoons of sugar for me." said Rei.

"You know what always like." said Elsie.

"Of course." Tadashi starts getting a tea set ready for them.

"What's the point of coming here early at all? Wouldn't you guys come later at the appointed time." asked Rei.

"Indeed we could. However the excitement of waiting for an event has it's own value. It also gives us time for us to prep for it." said Elsie.

"It's still early regardless." said Rei.

"Oh no. It's actually a good time, because I have a proposition for you." Elsie said.

"Oh, and that is?" Rei asked.

Elsie starts whispering in her ear. Rei looks a bit shocked at what she is suggesting . "Why do this anyway? What is in it for a rich girl like you?" Rei asked.

"I already told you, its a noble's duty to help the commoners. My people should be coming soon. I'll leave it to you to direct them. You will make a profitable business deal here. You have my word." said Elsie.

"Fine, it's a deal. I will start telling the rest of my employees on whats happening." said Rei.

"Many thanks." Elsie sees Rei off to the back stage area.

 **November 8, 2026 4:15 pm**

"Eh!" everyone in Karen's group said as they look at the outside of the music club.

The music club has a some construction workers building on top of the club sign along with them refurbishing some areas as well.

"Well this is a surprise." said Elsa.

"What's going on here?" asked Karen.

Just outside the entrance Rei spots Elsa and her friends and waves to them. "Hey! Over here."

"What's with all these construction workers?" asked Miyu.

"Well Ms. Elsie Von whatsit came to me with a proposal. She would remodel my entire club if I let people including herself come over to hang out at my club to watch that "show." replied Rei.

"Right. That woman." said Elsa.

"Someone you know Elsa-san?" asked Saki.

"Yeah. I often have tea time with her sometimes. She became an instant fan of my music. She is the daughter of a noblewoman. Her father is the owner of the "World Gear" company." replied Elsa.

Shock ran through the rest of the group as they digest this information.

"WHAT! You mean that "World Gear!" The company that helps with producing the latest VR hardware and computers!" shouted Miyu.

"Yeah that's the one. She is quite an irritating woman sometimes. Thinks of herself as some sort of ideal noblewoman." Elsa replied.

"Isn't she some amazing person then!" said Risa.

"You didn't tell her we are here right?" asked Elsa.

"Why does that matter?" asked Mi-chan.

"I'd rather not deal with her right now. Do you mind taking us to the backdoor entrance? It should lead us back to our room from before." asked Elsa.

"Rei could only sigh at Elsa's selfishness. Alright, alright. I'm going to make a killing with some of these customers. Follow me then.

As Rei leads them back into the room, Miyu starts taking out the microwave from her backpack. "I'm all set up. I got some popcorn if you guys want some." said Miyu.

"I'll have some!" said Team SHINC.

"All we do is wait now." Goushi said, wondering on what's in store for them today.

 **November 8, 2026 4:40 Agils pub.**

Kirito and his group arrived at Agils pub. Taking off their disguises they made themselves comfortable, while Agil starts get some food and drink to them.

"Hmm? What's wrong Klein?" Kirito asks him across the table. Klein looks a bit tired as he lays his head down on the table.

"I had to call in work today. When I called my boss the first thing he asks me was "I saw you on TV on SAO! Once you come into work, please come into my office! I have many things I have to ask you!" I told him real quick that I'm not coming to work today and hung up immediately. Ugh, this is starting to become a pain!" shouted Klein.

The rest of the group felt bad for Klein for his dilemma. Everyone except Sinon and Suguha fears of being recognized in school easily.

"I know how you feel, I had to skip school today as well." Silica said.

"Well we would be pretty popular. Especially Kirito and Asuna here." Lis pointed out to the two.

"I don't even want to think about it." said Kirito.

"Me too. I would feel really uncomfortable going back to class." said Asuna.

Sinon turns on the T.V and starts watching the news. The group sees the Prime Minister leave the building with dozens of reporters surrounding him asking questions.

"Sir! Any thoughts about this Inviter person and his connection to the SAO incident!"

"What are the police and military doing about this global hacker. Word is that his broadcast is over the world!"

"Why were the details of the SAO event kept from the people. We have the right to know!"

" . Do you believe he is somehow related to Kayaba Akihiko?"

starts getting into his limousine with his guards blocking the media from getting closer. "This Inviter person is a terrorist and a menace to society. Rest assured, that we have preventative measures towards this person. I love this country and I will not let this madman-" The news gets cut off to the familiar looking static screen. It changes back to the familiar masked man with a top hat.

"Hello everyone! Missed me! Oh who I'm I kidding of course you did!" said the Inviter.

"It's that guy again." said Sinon.

"So they couldn't stop him." said Kirito.

"Sorry about this, but I'm going to cut this short. I bet everyone wants to see what happens next. I gotta please my viewers after all! So let's begin the next arc of Sword Art Online!"


End file.
